Very Secret Passions:Part 3 of The Tragic Accident
by PriscillaPal
Summary: Chapter 13 is up. Julian makes life altering decisions for his and Eve's sakes.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters are property of NBC  
  
Julian comes up with a plan to get his fortune back. Pilar goes to Springfield.  
  
Tony DiMera had to calm himself while reading the morning paper. He had almost choked on a sausage link, from laughing so hard!  
  
It had been six weeks since the announcement that Austin Reed and Chad Harris had inherited all of the Crane empire. Tony had smirked when he heard the news. Killing Alistair Crane had turned out to be his wisest move yet!  
  
When Stefano called him with the arrangements for him to meet Eve on the island, his father had also shared the news, that Alistair Crane had an incriminating tape of Eve, one that could hurt her career and send her to prison.  
  
While Tony didn't care if Alistair used it as leverage against Julian and Eve's relationship, he was not going to allow Alistair to keep such incriminating evidence on his beloved Eve. Tony then made arrangements to travel to Harmony that very evening, and obtain the tape, and any copies, by any means necessary.  
  
Tony had walked into Alistair's office at Crane Industries, only to overhear him maligning Eve on the phone to Julian. He had brought a gun along, just in case, but never thought that his temper would just snap!  
  
When he thought back to that night, Tony realized that what had made him pull out his revolver, and shoot the Crane patriarch, was his TONE. Alistair's tone, made Tony realize that even if Julian did bow to his father's wishes, he still planned to hurt Eve, anyway he could. Eve didn't need that kind of stress in her life!  
  
Tony had managed to pull the tapes of the murder, that were in Alistair's office. He didn't know where the others in the building were. Not that it mattered. The case was unsolved because no one really gave a damn!  
  
Tony looked at the newspaper again. Yes, killing Alistair had been a wise move. Because it had unintentionally done what he thought was going to be impossible. It broke up Julian and Eve.  
  
Tony threw down the paper, sipped some orange juice, then paused to reflect on the events of the last month and a half.  
  
When it became official, and public knowledge, that Julian and Fox Crane were out, and Austin Reed and Chad Harris were in, the sharks began to circle.  
  
People from every crevice of the business world, offered their services to the two young men, knowing that they would not know where to begin, as to how to run an empire as vast as the Crane fortune.  
  
Kate Roberts, Austin's mother that lived in Salem, swooped into town, along with his ex-step-father, Victor Kiriakis. They began to advise him on business matters.  
  
But, what was still the talk of the business world, and Harmony, was Julian Crane's reaction to being disinherited.  
  
Tony shook his head when he thought of it, for he had to admit, he, himself, would never have thought of such an insidious plot!   
  
Julian Crane, somehow, someway, got a Crane lackey, to admit that he had had Chad Harris's DNA doctored, and that Julian and Eve, were the young man's parents!  
  
Now, what not too many people knew(meaning the only people that did know were Julian and Eve...maybe Fox and Whitney, but Tony was not sure about those last two!) was that Julian Crane had paid another lab to run the tests again. They had shown that Julian and Eve were not Chad Harris's parents, but, Julian had THOSE tests altered to say that yes indeed, Eve and Julian were the Harris boy's parents!  
  
Now, this of course, did not sit well with Eve, or Whitney, who had now earned the embarrassing honor of being 'that girl in Harmony that slept with her own brother'! Eve had flat out refused to lie about it, something that didn't sit too well with Julian.   
  
From what Tony could now glean from the situation, Julian was now playing on Chad Harris's vulnerable spot: that being, his wanting to know who his parents are. Harris believed that Eve and Julian were his parents, had accepted Julian into his life, and took his 'offer' of help with the Crane empire, while Eve looked like a heartless bitch for not acknowledging her son!  
  
Tony stood up. Things were also going well with Simone Russell. He had begun frequenting the Book Cafe, and struck up a sort of friendship with her. That would not have been possible, if his sister, Alexandra, had not practically become a part of the Russell family.  
  
Tony let Simone know that he wanted to repair his relationship with Alexandra, thus confiding in her like a trusted confidante. She told him about her college classes, and her plans to become a doctor, like her mother. She also told him that she was getting along better with Eve, now that Julian was not a part of her life anymore.  
  
Tony had had to refrain from smiling when the young girl had said that. Hopefully, Simone could one day be trusted to put in a good word for him with Eve. There was just one problem: her damned boyfriend!  
  
This John Hastings was beginning to become an annoyance. Nothing Tony could not handle, but someone he viewed as a negative influence in Simone Russell's life. John asked him a lot of questions when Simone was not within hearing range, such as, didn't he have women friends his own age he could be spending time with? Questions that hinted that maybe, Tony's intentions were not of a fatherly way.  
  
That would not do. The last thing Tony needed was for Simone, or God forbid, Eve, to think, that he was making improper advances towards her daughter. That would not win him Eve. Tony had already decided that he might need a little help from his son, Rex, when it came to breaking up Simone Russell and John Hastings.  
  
Tony left the dining room and walked out into the hallway. He stood before a mirror.   
  
He was going to the hospital today for a check-up....and to see Eve. Tony was actually kind of worried about her. He had been by the hospital the other day for a fake-check up, just to catch a glimpse of her. Tony had had a chance to view her in the hallway. She looked very tired. Tired to the point of collapse.  
  
Tony had quietly cursed Julian Crane for putting Eve through this hell! It was one thing for her to be broken-hearted, but she had just looked so unwell....Tony couldn't get the image from his mind. That was why he had to see her again, just to see if everything was alright.  
  
****  
  
Eve had fallen asleep at her desk, when Whitney entered, waking her up. She smiled up at her.  
  
'Hi, honey. How are you holding up?'  
  
Whitney smiled weakly at her. She was actually more worried for her mother, than herself. Eve looked awful!  
  
'Maybe I should be asking you that. Have you slept at all?'  
  
Eve didn't answer. She stood up and tried to put on a positive face.  
  
'Honey, I've just been working some extra shifts.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
Eve didn't answer that question either.  
  
'Tell me, how are you and Fox doing? Have you found a place to live yet?'  
  
Austin Reed, not being the bastard Chad had turned out to be, had generously allowed Fox and her to stay in one of the Crane cottages on the property. Whitney knew that she actually had Teresa to thank for that favor.  
  
Fox had been against living there... at first. Then, his father calmed him down...probably when he told him about his damned scheme to get the Crane fortune back!  
  
This whole plan of Julian's to lie to Chad and make him believe he is really a true Crane by blood, nearly ruined Fox and Whitney's relationship. She didn't appreciate looking like a fool, just so Fox and Julian could get their money back! Now everyone thought she had slept with her own brother!  
  
Whitney had went to Chad and told him she thought Julian was lying. Fox hadn't liked her doing it, but, at the same time, he knew how hard this whole thing was on her. He did not stop her either.   
  
Chad hadn't wanted to hear a word out of her mouth! He even accused her of not wanting to share Eve with him! Fox assured her that once they got control of the Crane fortune again, Chad, and the rest of the world, would be told the truth.  
  
But, there was a small problem. One that Whitney anticipated turning into a big one.   
  
'Actually, Mom, Fox and I are going to be gone for awhile.'  
  
Eve tilted her head.  
  
'Gone? Gone where?'  
  
'Well, the 'American Idol' tryouts are this week in Boston. Fox and I are driving up there. I'm going to try out.'  
  
Eve suddenly didn't feel so drowsy anymore!  
  
'Is that that show with the mean British guy?'  
  
Whitney nodded.  
  
'Honey, you do realize that if you get far in this competition, your private life will be splattered in the papers?'  
  
Whitney reached out and held her mother's hands.  
  
'Fox swears to me that Julian can get the company away from Chad, before anyone prints or broadcasts, that Chad and I were intimate.'  
  
Eve slowly pulled her hands away.  
  
'He does, does he? Well once he's done lying to Chad, how does he plan to trick Austin out of his inheritance?' Eve asked sadly.  
  
Whitney's heart was breaking for her mother. Chad had invited his 'parents' to stay with him at the mansion. Eve had moved out, refusing to live out this lie. Julian had been semi-vicious, telling her that she had lived lies all of her life, and now when he needed her, she couldn't just do him this one favor!  
  
Of course, no one cared how Chad was going to feel when he discovered he had been duped! Eve tried not to think about it. It was bad enough John Hastings thought Grace was his mother, courtesy of Ivy's blackmail and her own doctored DNA results. Eve wasn't playing that game again.  
  
'Mom, I know Julian misses you. He's taken to playing your CD's in the study again....or so I hear. I don't get up to the main house anymore.'  
  
'Have you seen your father and Lexie lately?' Eve asked, changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about Julian. He had turned back into the old Julian that she had despised for so many years, just like that, and seemingly, overnight.   
  
Eve tried to tell herself that Julian had changed, and that it was the shock of being disinherited, that was making him act so cruelly. But when he asked her to play out this deception, for a fortune she could care less about, Eve knew he had went too far.  
  
Julian didn't miss her. If he did, then he would've called her at the apartment she was living in now, or dropped this farce. Chad thought that she was his mother, and was just ashamed to admit it now! Not to mention what Julian's lies were doing to Whitney. None of this was worth any money.   
  
Julian wanted the money more than her. That had always been his problem. And she had been foolish to think that he had changed. And as per the norm, when it came to the two of them, Eve was always left with the problems. Two days ago, she had confirmed that she was indeed pregnant.   
  
Pregnant again by Julian Crane! And like the first time around, he was no where to be found. But this time would be different. There was no Alistair around to kidnap her baby. And she had already decided to put in for a transfer. She needed time away from Harmony, until she decided how she wanted to proceed.  
  
Eve definitely wanted her baby, she just didn't know if she wanted Julian in her life. And if she left Harmony, Julian not being a part of her life, would definitely be easier to achieve.  
  
'Uh, yes. You know, Mom, Daddy is like a different man...almost. He still takes pot shots at Julian and Fox, but he's really devoted to Lexie and Theo. From what I understand from Simone, Daddy would like Lexie to move to Harmony with Theo.'  
  
'Well, I'm glad Simone and you are talking at least.' Eve said.  
  
Whitney shrugged.  
  
'Chad is our 'brother' now. What is there for us to fight about?'  
  
Eve nodded absently.  
  
'Well, I also hope your father keeps in mind, that Salem is where Lexie's life was with Abe. He may be pushing her too soon for a commitment of that sort.'  
  
There was a sudden knock on her office door. Eve and Whitney looked up to see Tony DiMera walk in. He gave them both tentative smiles.  
  
'Hello, Eve. Whitney.'  
  
Whitney muttered a hello. She didn't like Tony DiMera, and wondered why he was even living in Harmony? Worse yet, he lived a couple of estates over from the Cranes! That was no accident! Whitney had no doubt his plan had been to get close to her mother. Maybe it was a good thing she wasn't living with Chad and Julian!  
  
But Eve looked at him with mild concern. She had spotted him in the hospital the other day, and wondered if he had had any symptoms return from his blood disease?  
  
Eve looked at Whitney.  
  
'Honey, I'll talk to you later, okay?'  
  
'Uh, why don't I wait for you out in the hallway there? We can have lunch or something.'  
  
Eve smiled weakly at her.  
  
'I'll be fine, dear. Go and get ready for your trip, okay?'  
  
Whitney nodded absently. She was meeting Fox, Teresa and Austin by the Crane pool. Chad would be gone, so they could catch some rays in peace. Whitney actually wanted to convince Teresa to come with them. She needed a break from worrying about Pilar, who had taken off for parts unknown.  
  
Eve then kissed Whitney on the cheek. Whitney gave her a worried smile, and glared at Tony, before reluctantly leaving the office. Eve walked around to her desk and sat down.  
  
'My youngest daughter is your biggest fan these days. What's your secret?'  
  
Tony smiled.  
  
'Secret?'  
  
'Well, let's just say I think she probably likes you more than me these days.'  
  
Tony shook his head.  
  
'That's not true. She says nothing but kind things about you, Eve.'  
  
Eve peered at him.  
  
'Are you alright? Your symptoms haven't returned, have they?'  
  
Tony was oddly touched by her question. He could see she was genuinely concerned about him, despite their past. But she looked even more tired than she did yesterday.  
  
'Eve, I'm not here for a check-up. I'm worried about you.'  
  
'Tony, I...'  
  
'Eve, you look terrible! You need rest and I'm worried that you'll drop any minute! Why are you working such long hours? Do you need money?'  
  
Eve closed her eyes and began to massage her temples.  
  
'Really, I'm fine. I just have a new schedule that I'm having a little trouble adjusting to. Tell me, have you patched things up with Lexie yet?'  
  
Tony moved to sit down in a chair in front of her desk.  
  
'Alexandra won't take my calls.' he said quietly.  
  
Eve bit her lip.  
  
'I don't know what to say to you...except that maybe you should just give it time.'  
  
'You know, Alexandra and I didn't grow up together. I've only known her, maybe, two years now. Yet, from that short amount of time, I feel as if I have known her all of my life. I can't imagine not having her in my world.'  
  
'She blames you for her husband's death, Tony. You are just going to have to give her time and space.'  
  
Tony nodded.  
  
'I suppose I should be glad that she has T.C. to lean on...does it bother you very much? You know...his infatuation with her?'  
  
Eve shrugged.  
  
'Not really...not anymore. To tell you the truth, I haven't had much time to think about it. Listen, I have to get back to my patients, but I'm glad that you're alright.'  
  
Tony stood up.  
  
'You do mean that, don't you Eve?'  
  
Eve blinked.  
  
'Yes, I do. I never wanted to see you ill, Tony.'  
  
She said nothing more. Tony knew she was waiting for him to leave. He decided that their brief conversation was a first, good step in the right direction...his direction!  
  
'Alright then, I have to get going as well.' Tony said, backing away from her. He actually planned to speak to Eve's superiors about giving her some time off, maybe even this afternoon. She really needed to catch up on her beauty sleep. Maybe a nice donation to the hospital would help.  
  
Tony smiled at Eve one last time, before walking out of her office.  
  
****  
  
Julian and Chad stepped off of the elevator at Harmony Hospital. Both were dressed in suits. Julian was planning on introducing Chad to some of the hospital board members. After all, his 'son' would be replacing him on the board.  
  
Chad looked over at him.  
  
'Father?'  
  
Julian looked over at him.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I want to thank you for what you've been doing for me.'  
  
Julian shoved his guilt away, deep down inside himself.  
  
'I'm your father, being a Crane is your legacy. I want you to live up to it.'  
  
'I know. But after the way everything went down...you know, when Mr. Baldwin told Austin and me that we were inheriting everything...then when Fox went crazy like that...well...you could've just stayed angry and mean. You didn't have to help me with a thing. But you did, and we found each other too. So what I'm saying is, thanks for standing by me.'  
  
Julian could not speak. He just nodded. This deception had cost him Eve, and when Chad found out he had lied, it would cost him this young man's respect. Neither Ethan nor Fox, had ever thanked him for anything, ever!  
  
The elevator doors opened. The first person Julian laid eyes on, was Tony DiMera. He was talking to Dr. Parks, who was also on the board. What the hell was DiMera even doing at the hospital? The answer, to Julian, was obvious.  
  
'Uh, Chad, son, I'm going to see if your 'mother' is in. I'll be right back.'  
  
Chad put a hand on his arm.  
  
'Listen, I know Dr. Russell...Mother...doesn't mean any harm. The idea that I'm her son...that Whitney and I had a relationship, it's just hard for her to accept. Don't be too hard on her, okay?'  
  
Julian just nodded. These tender moments with Chad were becoming a little hard to bear! For it was during those times, that Julian wanted to scrap this whole idea, and live happily ever after with Eve.  
  
But as much as he did love Eve, he could not ignore his family legacy. And Alistair had ruthlessly, and cruelly, passed over all of this blood relatives, just to drop their heritage into the hands of two strangers.  
  
Austin Reed could not be ignored either. And his ex-step-father, Victor Kiriakis, would be looking out for Reed, just to make sure that no one tried to take away what Alistair had given to him.  
  
But Julian planned to do more than that! He was going to take Chad and Austin's inheritances away from them. Austin was then going to be fired from Crane Industries, and hopefully, sent packing. Chad...Julian didn't know what to do about him, after everything was set right.  
  
But right now, all he could think about was Eve...and finding out if she still loved him.  
  
****  
  
Tony found Dr. Parks standing next to the nurse's station, looking over a patient chart. He walked up to her, introduced himself, shot the breeze a bit about donating to the hospital, then, finally, told her what he really wanted: time off for Eve...beginning that afternoon!  
  
Dr. Parks nodded.  
  
'She has looked a bit worn down, Mr. DiMera. But once she begins her new schedule up in Boston, Dr. Russell will start to get back in the swing of things. Remember, all of those months that she had amnesia and...'  
  
'Excuse me? Boston?'  
  
'Well, yes, Dr. Russell put in for a transfer. You know, now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't have shared any of this with you. I doubt Dr. Russell and yourself are bosom buddies.'  
  
Dr. Parks began to turn and walk away, but Tony reached out and grabbed her arm. Dr. Parks looked at Tony's hand on her arm, then at Tony herself.  
  
'Let go of me!' she said in a tight, yet, controlled voice.  
  
'Dr. Parks, when I said I wanted to donate to this hospital, I mean right at this immediate moment. And for an obscene amount! Surely, you can do me the small favor of telling me about a 'friend'.  
  
Dr. Parks snatched her arm away! The hospital always needed money, and if it ever got out that she turned away a man as rich as Count Anthony DiMera, heads would roll, and hers would be the first!  
  
****  
  
Julian found that Eve's office door was partially open. He began to knock, then decided against it. He eased open the door, and then, stopped short.  
  
Eve was asleep at her desk! Julian walked in and slammed the door. Her head came up immediately.   
  
Julian was appalled at how tired Eve looked! Eve blinked hard, as if she were unsure it was him.  
  
'Eve?'  
  
Eve just stared at him. She could see Julian was in her office, but he looked hazy. She blinked again and stood up.  
  
'Julian. What are you doing here?'  
  
But Julian didn't answer her directly. He eyed her.  
  
'You've been working extra shifts, haven't you? Why, Eve? My God! You look as if you are on the verge of collapse!'  
  
Julian had moved closer to her. She shrugged.  
  
'Why are you here, Julian?' she asked again.  
  
Julian emitted an exasperated sigh!  
  
'There is a board meeting today, and I wanted to introduce Chad to some of the board members. After all, he will be taking my place soon...'  
  
'No he won't, Julian. He doesn't need to know who any of them are.'  
  
'Eve, don't let this come between us. I miss you. I know you miss me. Come home.'  
  
'Where would that be? Chad's mansion?'  
  
'It will be ours again...'  
  
'God, Julian! Why can't you get it through your head that I don't care about that stupid house, or anything that comes with it?! Besides, I'm not up to playing the 'Mommie Dearest' role with Chad. I just finished that part with Simone, not too long ago.'  
  
Julian closed the distance between them. He reached out and touched her shoulders.  
  
'Why can't you understand, that I can't let the nonsense I put up with from my father all of those years, be for naught? I deserve my share of the Crane fortune! Fox does as well!'  
  
'Just please hurry and trick Chad out of everything, before this hurts Whitney's 'American Idol' chances. She's good. She'll probably go far.'  
  
Julian's hands slid off of her shoulders.  
  
'So, hurry up and finish this for Whitney, but not us, right?'  
  
'Julian, I've put in for a transfer and...'  
  
'A TRANSFER?!' he yelled, looking her up and down. His loud voice woke her up!  
  
'Keep your voice down, please!'  
  
'So, instead of staying here and facing this, you're going to run away from me again?'  
  
Eve backed away from him and sat back down at her desk. She didn't look at him when she spoke.  
  
'I need time away from here. Something has happened, and now I'm going to have to make some real decisions here.'  
  
Julian squinted down at her. What the hell was she talking about?!  
  
'Eve, I don't know what you're talking about. But I do want you to come home with me. If you don't want to face Chad, then I'll make excuses for you until I get him to sign everything back to me. You look unwell...'  
  
Eve felt sleepy again. She was too old to be having another child! She had never been this tired when she was carrying Whitney or Simone! Why couldn't she just tell Julian she was pregnant with his child? Eve kept silent. She couldn't say it, because it wouldn't change anything. Julian was still bound and determined to reclaim his fortune. Eve had to let him to what he had to do. But Julian was going to have to do it without her.  
  
'Goodbye, Julian. I'll let you know when I get settled.'  
  
Julian just stood there, stunned that she would dismiss him in this way! As if all that they had together, and had been through, had meant nothing! What had happened to them?  
  
Eve's office door creaked, and Tony walked in. He had overheard the whole thing, and thought Julian's approach to winning Eve back, was weak! That and he had complete contempt for how Julian had allowed Alistair to trick him out of his inheritance. Good Lord! Any person born into a family with old money, knew that they had to squirrel enough away for themselves, in case this day did come! Parents talked a good game, but Tony had many a friend, that had found themselves disinherited, in more shocking ways than Julian and Fox Crane!  
  
Julian clenched his fists as he looked at DiMera. How long had he been outside of Eve's door, eavesdropping?  
  
'Hello, Julian. It's been awhile.'  
  
Tony stuck his hand out. Julian looked at it, then at him. He then turned and looked at Eve.  
  
'What is he doing here?' he asked in a no nonsense tone.  
  
Tony answered his question.  
  
'Eve dear...'  
  
'She's not your dear!' Julian snapped, turning back to him. He then walked over to Tony.  
  
'Why are you still in Harmony? You don't think you've fooled anyone, pretending as if you want to settle down here, do you? And you really should fire whomever is doing your landscaping! Several of your bushes are dying from God knows what!'  
  
'Julian please!' Eve snapped.  
  
Julian turned to face her.  
  
'He just walked in here as if he's used to doing so! Have you been seeing him again?' Julian demanded to know.  
  
Tony ignored Julian's tirade.  
  
'Eve, I spoke with Dr. Parks. Please don't be angry with me, DEAR, but I was concerned about your health. So is Dr. Parks. She wants you to go home and get some rest.'  
  
Eve was not only tired in general, but Julian and Tony's squabbling was getting old! She stood up and grabbed her purse.  
  
'You know what? I like that idea! Thank you, Tony. Goodbye, Julian.'  
  
'Eve, wait!' Julian snapped and began to walk after her. Tony moved in front of him. Julian glared at him. Of all the colossal nerve!  
  
Eve walked out of her office. Julian faced Tony.  
  
'If you think you're going to get Eve back, you're clearly mistaken. You should do yourself a favor and run back to Salem!'  
  
Tony smiled.  
  
'Julian, you are doing all of my work for me. YOU are the reason Eve looks so tired, I'm sure. Just keep up what you're doing, and Eve will be my Countess yet.'  
  
Tony turned and walked out of the office. It was his intention to catch up with Eve and offer to drive her home. She was in no condition to be behind the wheel.  
  
Meanwhile, Julian was positively livid with rage! He now knew he had to hurry up and get Chad to sign over everything to him! He didn't have anymore time to waste on pretending to be the lad's father! It was costing him Eve!  
  
Somewhere, in the back of Julian's mind, he had thought Eve would still be there for him, after he got the Crane fortune back. Somehow, he had just assumed he could make everything up to Eve, later on.  
  
Julian couldn't believe she was really going to leave town! If he hadn't come by today, was Eve even going to tell him that she had transferred to another hospital?! He would have to pull some strings to keep that from happening. Actually, Chad could pull the strings to keep his 'mother' from walking out of his life!  
  
****  
  
OAKDALE, ILLINOIS  
  
Pilar skulked around the lobby of the City Times Newspaper. She knew she had to be careful, as to not attract the attention of the guards. Pilar didn't want anyone to think she was some weirdo, hanging around a public building.  
  
She sat down in a chair and tried to calm herself, for the umpteenth time! Because part of her wanted to go into the City Times Editor and Chief's office, and blow his brains out! Martin's brains!  
  
No! The first thing she would have to do, is to start thinking of her 'husband' by his real name. Roger Thorpe. Roger. Pilar closed her eyes. She did not like that name! She almost wondered if she would've given him the time of day, if she had known his name was Roger instead of Martin! Pilar drummed her fingers on the arm rest of the chair. Once she had read Roger's file, a plan came to mind. She decided to say nothing to her children, for if Luis, or Antonio, knew how vast a lie they had been living, there would be nothing she could do to stop her older sons from coming here and killing Roger.  
  
And Teresa...she would have been devastated! Absolutely devastated! For Martin was more like a hazy memory for her. Her and Miguel. They idolized the man that Pilar, Luis and Antonio had told them about. The good husband. The kind and loving father. A man that they had all, deep down, thought had been killed, or been kidnapped, by Alistair Crane, and even more recently, Stefano DiMera.  
  
All Pilar had said to her children was that she was following a lead out of town. They all knew that the package she had brought back from Stefano's island, contained information about their father, and she was grilled hard by all of them, especially Luis and Antonio.  
  
But this was something Pilar had to do alone. The kids reluctantly respected her wishes, and didn't try to stop her from doing what she had to do.   
  
So, Pilar had traveled to Springfield, Illinois, to track down Roger Thorpe. What she found, was that her 'husband' had actually just returned to town, after having lived in California with some woman named Amanda Spaulding(Pilar was disgusted to see that all of Roger's wives, at one time or another, had had money!).  
  
Roger had returned, just in time to stop the wedding of Ed Bauer and Holly Lindsey, a couple that had been married once before. From what Pilar could recall from the file, Holly was the wife that Roger had raped. For some odd reason, despite this savage act, the two had once been deeply in love, and had almost re-married years later.  
  
From the time Pilar had spent in Springfield lurking about, she also discovered that Roger was despised, Holly was in custody fight with one of her ex-husband's for custody of a daughter, and that Roger had married another rich woman. A billionaire by the name of Lucinda Walsh.  
  
This Walsh woman, was the real owner of the City Times. She just allowed her new husband to run it. From the talk around Springfield though, everyone was laughing at this poor woman. The gossip was that Roger still loved Holly Lindsey and had married Lucinda for her money.  
  
Pilar had no doubt, that no one in this town, even knew of her existence!  
  
Pilar had never been more nauseated, shocked, disgusted...the list ran on and on. How she could've married and borne a man like that, four children, was beyond her! How she could not have seen through such a vile, human being, she would never know!  
  
Pilar suddenly stood up and pretended to look at a bulletin board. The person that had lead her to Oakdale, and this building, had just stepped out of the City Times newsroom. Her name was Blake Marler. She was Roger and Holly's daughter. A daughter that would've been born before Pilar met Roger at the FBI academy.  
  
Roger came out of the offices with her. They stopped briefly in the hallway. Pilar overheard the little that they were saying.  
  
'Daddy, I'm worried about Mom. I'm telling you, she just gave up her petition of custody for Meg.'  
  
'Honey, that makes no sense! Your mother loves Meg!'  
  
'I know, I know! I think Fletcher said something to her out in the hallway. Mom was fine before that! I'm worried...I'm afraid she might do something to harm herself.'  
  
'I wouldn't let that happen. Look, I'll drive back to Springfield...we'll take separate cars, I'll let you know when I find her.'  
  
Blake hugged her father. She then let go of him.  
  
'Are you sure Lucinda won't mind?'  
  
'She probably will. But, I'll handle her. Let's go.'  
  
Pilar heard them walk away, and she slowly turned around. Martin...Roger, sounded so authoritative and commanding. Martin had been gentle, soft-spoken...kind.  
  
But he had never really been any of those things, had he?  
  
****  
  
Pilar followed Roger's Thorpe's car all the way back to Springfield. As she stayed four cars back, Pilar realized that this game she was playing couldn't go on forever. She would have to confront this man soon.  
  
It had begun to rain, as the car got off the highway and soon ended up on a country road. Pilar recognized it as HollyBend, a small property where Holly Lindsey resided.  
  
Pilar briefly wondered about her. What Roger sees in her? What was not good enough about herself, that made him walk out on their family?   
  
Pilar watched as Roger pulled into Holly's drive, got out, peeked in through her windows, then got back into his car and drove off. Pilar continued to follow him.  
  
It was not until they reached a place called, Laurel Falls, that Pilar discovered something.   
  
Roger got out of his car and began to walk around, without an umbrella. Pilar parked, some distance back, got out, and began to lurk around in a wooded area. It was as she reached a thick, brush of trees, that Pilar watched, as Roger found a soaking wet Holly Lindsey.  
  
The rain began to let up, and Pilar was able to make out some of their conversation. Apparently, from what Pilar was able to hear, Holly Lindsey had given up her custody fight, because she was being blackmailed by her former husband, this Fletcher Reade character. He had threatened to expose something that would threaten the safety of her child.  
  
Roger was soothing, telling her that they would get through this together. She then agreed to leave with him in his car. By the time Roger let her into his passenger side door, Holly Lindsey had begun sneezing.  
  
Pilar watched as they drove off. She did not move. For she had just realized, from the little she had overheard, that Roger Thorpe, was not her Martin.  
  
It wasn't anything he said, per say, but Pilar had been having the hardest time understanding how this man could be the same one she had built a family with. A woman knows many things, and one thing she definitely knew, was when a man that had her husband's face, voice and mannerisms, was simply not him!  
  
But why would Stefano go to such extremes to lie about Martin? And Spence? He told her this man was Martin! Yet, something was not adding up! Pilar's gut was beginning to tell her that while the file was true, it had nothing to do with her life whatsoever. But, Pilar couldn't let this go. Roger Thorpe looked like her Martin. He had to be some sort of long lost relative or something. Either way, she planned to confront Mr. Thorpe, to see if he recognized her a/o ask him what he knew about a man named Martin Fitzgerald 


	2. A Strange Pack of Lies

Chapter 2  
  
Julian and Tony both scheme to keep Eve in their lives. Teresa confides in Whitney.  
  
On Fox and Whitney's trek up to the Crane pool house, Whitney told Fox about Tony DiMera's visit to her mother's office.  
  
'He's trying to take advantage of Mom and Julian's problems, I just know it!' she said.  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
'Yeah, there really is no reason for him to be living around here, unless it is so he can get close to your mother again. It's not like he has any friends or family living here.'  
  
'And Simone,' Whitney continued, 'talks her head off about him! I didn't even know they knew one another! I don't like it. I don't like him.'  
  
Fox stopped walking. Whitney looked up at him.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'Whitney, this stress is not good for you. We're leaving tomorrow for the tryouts, and it is bad enough we will probably have to sleep outside just to make sure we get in.'  
  
A funny look crossed Fox's face after he said this. He looked away. Whitney reached up and turned his face towards her.  
  
'What is it, honey?'  
  
Fox looked her in the eye.  
  
'There was a time, where I could pull the 'Crane strings' and we could've just gotten an audition with Simon, Randy and Paula. Now we have to sleep outside like commoners.'  
  
'Oh, Fox! That will be the fun of it!'  
  
'Fun?'  
  
'Yes! So when we do finally get to audition, we will have earned our place there! It will be fun, kind of like city camping or something.'  
  
Fox shook his head and smiled.  
  
'I love you, Whitney Russell.'  
  
'And I love you, Fox Crane. Come on! Let's go see about maybe getting Teresa to come with us.'  
  
'Ha! Fat chance of that!'  
  
'Why do you say that?' Whitney asked, as they began walking towards the pool area.  
  
'Because Teresa has never struck me as the 'sleeping bag type'. That and she needs to stay here and find out what the hell Austin is doing with my money!'  
  
Whitney then stopped abruptly. Fox looked at her.   
  
'What?'  
  
'Have you asked Teresa to spy on Austin?'  
  
'Well no, not yet, but...'  
  
'No, Fox! Absolutely not!'  
  
'Whitney! Teresa is not going to mind, she's our friend and she wants us to be happy.'  
  
Whitney did not answer that directly. Fox's getting the Crane fortune back would make her happy, since it would make HIM happy. But she could care less either way.  
  
'Honey, I don't want this relationship Teresa has with Austin, to get ruined in any way! This is the first man she has shown an iota of interest in since Ethan.  
  
'Teresa is not in a 'relationship' with Reed. I know, because the two of us talk. She still loves Ethan.'  
  
'I know that, Fox. But she's giving Austin more of a chance than she would any other man.'  
  
Fox waved a hand dismissively!  
  
'That's because they were kidnapped together! They'll always have a bond because of it.'  
  
Whitney touched Fox's hand.  
  
'Fox, I'm asking you not to involve Teresa in this thing. It's bad enough what's happened between my mother and your father.'  
  
Fox became quiet. He couldn't disagree that the break up that had happened between his father and Dr. Russell was a bit sad. When Julian wasn't working Chad, he spent his time in the study, listening to CD's of Eve singing.  
  
Teresa suddenly appeared before them. She was wearing a green bikini.  
  
'Hey guys! I saw you from way over there. What are you two talking about?'  
  
Fox looked from Teresa to Whitney. Whitney gave him a warning look. Fox cleared his throat.  
  
'I think I'll go see how Austin's doing.' he answered, somewhat grumpily. He walked over by the pool. Austin was sitting up, putting suntan lotion on.  
  
Teresa looked at Whitney.  
  
'Were you two having a fight?'  
  
Whitney smiled at her.  
  
'It's nothing. He'll get over it.'  
  
Whitney then peeked around Teresa and looked over at Austin. He and Fox were now talking.  
  
'Austin is looking good today.' Whitney noted, smiling.  
  
Teresa rolled her eyes.  
  
'Whitney...'  
  
'I'm sorry, Teresa! But I just can't help but wonder, why you're spending so much time with him, if you're not ready to move on from Ethan?'  
  
Teresa took a deep breath, then looked back at Austin and Fox. She then looked at Whitney again.  
  
'I'm worried about him, Whitney.'  
  
Whitney frowned.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, when you think about all of this, you know, how Alistair was just conveniently shot, then he just happened to drop all of this money in Austin and Chad's hands...I don't think that Alistair is dead.'  
  
Whitney blinked hard!  
  
'Whoa! Where did you get an idea like that?!'  
  
'Because I know Alistair Crane! And I'm afraid that he just did all of this, just to tick off Fox and Julian. That one day, he's going to pop back up and snatch it all away from Austin. Chad's going to be hurt too, in more ways than one.'  
  
Whitney never even had to explain Julian's revenge scheme to Teresa. Teresa hadn't believed him from the start. She knew her ex like a book! That and anyone that knew Eve Russell, knew that she would not just reject her own child! She obviously hadn't wanted to go along with Julian's scam.  
  
Whitney reached out and touched Teresa's hair.  
  
'Have you told Luis or Antonio of your suspicions?'   
  
'No. They're both too worried about Mama. As am I.'  
  
'Okay, but didn't Sam Bennett see the body? I'm sure Alistair's dead, Teresa.'  
  
Teresa shook her head.  
  
'I'm keeping an eye out.'  
  
Whitney hugged her. She then let go of her.  
  
'I want you to come with us tomorrow!'  
  
Teresa looked surprised.  
  
'To the 'American Idol' try-outs? I don't know...'  
  
'Oh c'mon, Teresa! It will be fun! You can be my support system!'  
  
'You have Fox for that.' Teresa reminded her.  
  
'Then you can be his as well. He's really going through a hard time now. And it's been very hard for him to come up here and make nice with Austin. He still considers this his family home. But he's doing it for me, so that I can have a nice outing. Look, you need to get your mind off of your mother, and all of the crazy problems that come with living in Harmony. Say you'll come, Teresa!'  
  
Teresa could not resist such a hard sell! She smiled and hugged Whitney.  
  
'Alright, alright. Maybe getting away from Harmony wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.'  
  
Whitney hugged her back. Her thoughts jumped from the tryouts, to what Teresa had said about Alistair being alive. Maybe she should run the theory by Fox, Whitney thought. Because if there was any truth to it all, then Alistair had finally succeeded in 'death' with what he had had failed to do in life: separate her mother and Fox's father.  
  
****  
  
Julian walked back to the area in which he had left Chad, and was more than a bit annoyed to find him talking to, of all people, Liz!  
  
'Well, well,' Julian purred, struggling to keep a civil tone. 'finally out of your cast?'  
  
'Yes, no thanks to you.' Liz said in a nasty/nice way.  
  
Julian folded his arms.  
  
'How many times do I have to tell you, that I did not push you.'  
  
'Yeah, right!'  
  
'Okay, hold up!' Chad interrupted. He looked from Liz to Julian. He then settled on Julian.  
  
'Father,'  
  
Liz snorted! Chad looked at her.  
  
'Is there something funny?' he asked, giving her a cool look.  
  
Liz eyed Julian briefly, before giving Chad a somber look.  
  
'No, Chad. There's nothing funny about any of this.'  
  
'Liz, whether I like it or not, you're my aunt. I want our family to become closer. It would be nice, if you could put aside your animosity for my mother, and try and be a sister to her.'  
  
Now Julian snorted!  
  
'Chad, I need to speak to you about something, when you get the chance.' Julian said, ignoring Liz completely.  
  
'Father, I'm serious about this. I think we need to make amends with Liz.'  
  
Julian closed his eyes briefly, before opening them again. Yes, Liz was still standing before him, with that all knowing smirk! There was no way she could know that Eve and him were not really Chad's parents. Yet, Liz had this cheshire cat grin that just unnerved a person! He felt like kicking her in the face or something!  
  
And because of what Liz put Eve through, Julian was going to have to put his foot down...as Chad's 'father'.  
  
'Chad, there are no 'amends' to make with this woman. Liz here needs to apologize to your mother. She came here and told a pack of lies, that eventually contributed to your mother's near fatal accident. I would think about that, son, before you invite someone like her in your midst.'  
  
Chad became quiet, then stared at Liz.  
  
'My father is right, Liz. You'll have to make the first step. Call me when you're ready to join our family.'  
  
Liz's mouth dropped open. Julian smirked at her, then began to walk off with Chad, when Liz called out to him.  
  
'Julian, may I have a word with you?'  
  
Julian rolled his eyes, but looked at Chad.  
  
'Go on ahead to the boardroom. I'll be along in a minute.'  
  
Chad gave them both looks, before walking off. Julian then faced Liz.  
  
'What in God's creation, could we have to say to one another?' Julian asked, appalled.  
  
Liz walked up to him.  
  
'You know good and damned well that you are no more Chad's father, than I am your sister! I can be very persuasive, Julian. I think I should run my little theory past Chad!'  
  
'I don't really give a damn what you think, much less if you breathe fresh air again!' Julian sniffed.  
  
Liz's eyes widened!  
  
'My, now that's true hatred, Julian.'  
  
'It is.' Julian confirmed, smiling coldly. He then cruelly changed the subject.  
  
'How is T.C. doing?'  
  
Liz's smirk disappeared. Julian cocked an ear.  
  
'I'm sorry, I didn't get that?'  
  
'Go to hell, Julian!' Liz snapped and tried to turn and walk away. But Julian ran around her, then stopped, standing directly in front of her.  
  
'Now dear, I was asking you a question. How is T.C.? Or don't you know?'  
  
Liz sighed and crossed her arms.  
  
'Okay! Just get it out of your system!'  
  
Julian moved up close to her.  
  
'Oh, you mean how it's poetic justice that T.C. hasn't looked your way, since he first set eyes on the lovely Alexandra Carver? Or how T.C. must feel everytime his hands brush up against her soft, supple skin? Did you know that I actually got the chance to kiss her neck, thought I thought she was Eve...anyway, just the smell of her probably makes T.C. sigh. Did he ever sigh over you, Liz?'  
  
Liz slapped him hard! A couple of nurses looked over at them.  
  
'You shut the hell up! I didn't do all I did just to lose him to some....some...'  
  
'Much better looking woman?' Julian offered, rubbing his cheek.  
  
Liz reached out to slap him again. Julian grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully. She cried out.  
  
'You listen to me: I don't care anything about your personal life. But you stay out of Eve and my affairs, do you understand me? Because despite the talk around here about who really controls the Crane purse strings, I can, and will, destroy you, if you so much as raise your voice to Eve or insert yourself in my personal business. Do we understand one another?'  
  
Liz said nothing, telling Julian that she would rather he fracture her wrist, before she would agree to his demands.   
  
'What the hell?!'  
  
Julian let go of Liz abruptly, as Antonio came upon them. Liz ran into his arms.  
  
'What the hell were you just doing now, Julian?!' Antonio barked, as he comforted a sobbing Liz.  
  
Julian said nothing, but just glared at Antonio. Antonio broke off eye contact to look at Liz.  
  
'Liz? Liz did he hurt you?'  
  
Liz looked over at Julian. She then swiped at her eyes. She then looked at Antonio, shaking her head.  
  
'That's not what it looked like, Liz! You've got a lot of damned nerve, Crane! First you break her leg, then...'  
  
'Let's just go, Antonio.' Liz said quickly. The only thing Julian Crane had really hurt was her feelings.   
  
T.C. was such a sore spot for her. And Antonio was about the only person who knew just how much. Especially in light of what happened the other day.  
  
She had been at the supermarket, when she saw T.C. going down an aisle, throwing things into his cart and whistling. Liz had marveled from a distance, at how happy he looked. She also knew that it wasn't because of her, since she hadn't seen him in months.  
  
Liz had quietly cursed Celeste. First, Celeste herself, ruins her life by marrying her father and shipping her off to boarding school. Now, her damned daughter steals the man she loves! It wasn't right and it wasn't fair!  
  
Liz had decided to hurry and check-out. Her first instinct had been to go up to T.C., and ask him how he had been, etc., etc..  
  
But somewhere along the line, Liz's courage failed her. Because as the weeks went by, something deep down inside told Liz that T.C. was not coming back to her. This Lexie Carver bitch, had stolen her man!  
  
So, Liz has gotten in line and began setting her things on the checkout counter. When it was her turn, and she ran her debit card, Liz found that it didn't work...nor did any of her other credit cards! And she didn't have any cash on her at all.  
  
Now, times had been a bit hard. She had spent all of the money Alistair had paid her with, upgrading the Blue Note(even though Julian had paid to rebuild the place after her damned sister burned it down, he only covered the bare essentials), on clothes, and a new car, etc.. But, Liz had few customers at the club, something she suspected was due to word of mouth. And the rest of the money just seemed to dwindle away into nothing.  
  
So, needless to say, she had let some bills slide, and her bank account was a bit low. It had been one of the lowest moments in Liz's life, as she told the clerk she would be back, and could the store hold her items? The clerk had nodded, and Liz left the line. But it was what she saw as she turned back to look at the clerk, that hurt her the most.  
  
The clerk had already called for some teenage boy to come and re-stock her items! And the lowest blow of all? T.C. had been two people behind her, and had overheard everything! He had been laughing at her!   
  
Liz had then limped out of the store and waited for the bus, since her injury prevented her from driving. She sat on the bench at the stop, wondering why she was even still in Harmony?  
  
'Liz? Are you alright?'  
  
Liz looked up at Antonio. She had not told him about the supermarket incident.  
  
'I'm fine, Antonio. Would you take me home, please?' she asked.   
  
Antonio glared at Julian, who rolled his eyes at both of them, then walked off. Antonio looked down at her.  
  
'Why didn't you call me? I would've picked you up and driven you over here.'  
  
Liz let go of him.  
  
'Because I didn't want to impose, Antonio. I know you have your hands full with Pilar and all. Have you heard from her yet?'  
  
Antonio sighed and shook his head. Liz rubbed his arm.   
  
'If you're mother found your father, then maybe they're having a reunion of sorts.'  
  
'Oh come on, Liz! '  
  
'Well, what are you thinking is going on? What? That Pilar has killed him or something?'  
  
'Would you be surprised? Whatever my father's story is, he left us! The not knowing has been hell. I just want to know that my mother is alright emotionally. She shouldn't be going through this alone.'  
  
Liz thought for a moment.  
  
'Okay. Maybe you should talk to that man she works for? Over at the FBI?'  
  
'We have. But he just clams up. I mean, Stefano DiMera gave my mother this information! My mother is probably on a wild goose chase! It's cruel!'  
  
Liz put her arms around him. What Antonio did not know, was that the Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald she had dealt with recently, was no lightweight. She could handle herself against Stefano DiMera, Alistair Crane and whatever type of man Martin Fitzgerald had become, since he left his family.  
  
****  
  
Julian found Chad in the hospital boardroom, talking with Pippa Huston, one of hospital's oldest board members.  
  
'You don't look much like Julian.' she noted, eyeing him through her glasses.  
  
'I guess I take after my mother, Mrs. Huston.' Chad answered politely.  
  
'Call me Pippa, dear. If you're going to be taking your father's place on this board, we might as well be on a first name basis.'  
  
'Alright, Pippa.' Chad smiled.  
  
Julian cleared his throat.  
  
'Hello Pippa dear.' he murmured, bussing her cheek warily.   
  
'Julian, it is amazing the good that can come out of so much misfortune.'  
  
Julian didn't really have the time to hear what she meant by that. He smiled at her.  
  
'Pippa, could you excuse us? I have something I need to discuss with my son.'  
  
Pippa eyed him, then Chad, as if she were still looking for a resemblance. She then walked off without comment. Chad looked at Julian.  
  
'What is it, Father?'  
  
Julian took a deep breath.  
  
'I just found out that your mother put in for a transfer. I think you should use your power here to keep that from happening.'  
  
Chad just stared at Julian.  
  
'Why?'  
  
Julian eyed the boy.  
  
'Because Eve is your mother, and if you want to have any kind of relationship with her, she needs to stay here.'  
  
'I disagree. You were the one that said that this whole thing has been overwhelming for her. Maybe this is just her way of clearing her head.'  
  
Julian rubbed his hands together. This was not going as planned! He then tried another approach.  
  
'Chad, Tony DiMera has been trying to get close to your mother again.'  
  
Chad suddenly looked ill at ease. It was the look Julian was hoping for.  
  
'You've seen him around, Mother?' Chad asked.  
  
'Just now.' Julian confirmed. 'And it is no accident that he moved in so close to us. He expected Eve to be living with us. It is bad enough that she's living in an apartment, unprotected, but he as much as told me that he plans on pursuing her again. Now, forget my own, petty jealousies, son. If Eve leaves Harmony, it will be easier for your poor mother to end up in his clutches again. And believe me son, it will probably be my some manner of force.'  
  
Chad nodded quickly. Julian could see that he was disturbed by the prospect of DiMera being in the picture again.  
  
'What should I do?' Chad asked him.  
  
Julian put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Find out what hospital your mother is transferring to, then get them to rescind their offer.' Julian suggested. Chad nodded.  
  
'I can do that. In fact, I'll get on it now.'  
  
Julian nodded approvingly, as Chad left the boardroom. He then turned away.  
  
Julian had decided that while he liked Chad, he was going to have to speed things up. He was going to get his old friend, Bruce, to get his own lawyers to prepare the necessary papers, returning the Crane fortune to himself and Fox. And he would get Chad to sign them...the old fashioned way.  
  
'Hold on, Eve darling.' he muttered, rubbing his hands together again. 'This will all be over soon, and then we'll be together for good.'  
  
****  
  
Eve stepped off of the curb and into the parking lot, and almost got run down by a car! She stood there for several seconds, as the enormity of what had almost happened, hit her. She had been so tired, that she never even looked.  
  
Tony, who was a few paces behind her, saw the whole thing. He rushed up to her and turned her around. Eve jumped!  
  
'Tony?'  
  
'Eve, let me drive you home.'  
  
Eve began to shake her head.  
  
'I'm fine.'  
  
'No, you are not. You didn't even see that car...you just stepped out in front of it, as if you wanted to get hit!'  
  
Eve said nothing. He was right. She hadn't seen it. What else would she not see on the drive home? Animals? Or worse yet, some child?  
  
'Alright, fine.'  
  
Tony smiled.  
  
'Good. I'll send someone for your car. My car is this way.'  
  
Tony steered her towards his own vehicle, over in the visitor's parking lot. He let her in the passenger's side, then closed the door. He hurried around to the driver's side, giddy with joy. Now, he could see what the inside of Eve's apartment looked like!  
  
But when he got in, Tony found that Eve's head was laying back against the seat. She was asleep. Tony looked over at her.  
  
Something was wrong with her! What was it that he had overheard her tell Julian, back in her office? Something about, 'having to make real decisions now'. Were these decisions health related? Was she ill? So ill that she didn't have time to be bothered with Julian, or any other man?  
  
Tony turned on the engine, and made the decision to take her back to his estate. He would deal with her anger later. It was his hope, that much like before, she would not want to leave.  
  
****  
  
Eve awoke to the sound of rain hitting a window. She sat up, feeling somewhat refreshed. She then sat up straighter. Where the hell was she?!  
  
It was as she looked around at the dark decor, that Eve realized the bedroom looked oddly like the one she had had when she lived at the DiMera mansion in Salem. Then, everything came flooding back: her encounter with Julian that afternoon, and Tony's offer to drive her home. She was in Tony's house!  
  
Eve stood up and walked over to one of the windows. She peered out. She could see the Crane mansion from her window. She shook her head, looked around for her purse, then walked over to the bedroom door.  
  
Somehow, Eve had been surprised to find it unlocked. She opened the door and then made her way downstairs, through a myriad of hallways, and staircases that went up, not down.   
  
When Eve reached the bottom of the stairs, she could see Tony sitting in a room, in front of a fireplace. His back was to her. She walked into the room.  
  
Hearing her footsteps, Tony set aside the paperwork he was looking at. He smiled at her.  
  
'You look much better.'  
  
Eve took a deep breath.  
  
'I feel much better. Now, I have to be getting home.'  
  
Tony just stared at her.  
  
'Now, Tony! I'm not in the mood to play any games!'  
  
Tony smiled.  
  
'You're beautiful when you're angry.'  
  
'Tony!'  
  
'Why are you transferring to another hospital? Is it to get away from Julian?'  
  
Eve clamped her lips shut. How did he find that out?!  
  
Eve came all the way into the room. She didn't want to give Tony any false hope about the two of them. They could never be together. Too much had happened.  
  
'Tony, I'm pregnant. Pregnant with Julian's child.'  
  
Tony said nothing. He was of course, devastated. But he said nothing.  
  
'And,' Eve continued, not caring if she exposed Julian's scheme to get his fortune back. 'I don't think Julian is going to be there for me. I don't want to go through this pregnancy lying to someone about being their mother and all of the crap that goes with the Crane fortune. I never wanted it. I just wanted Julian. He wants the fortune and me.'  
  
Tony eyed her. He then stood up.  
  
'And it is your impression that if he had to choose, it would be his money over you? Correct?'  
  
Eve sighed.  
  
'I don't even know why I'm telling you this.'  
  
Tony walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'You're telling me this, because you can't tell it to the father of your child. Eve, running away is not the answer.'  
  
'I'm not running! I don't know why everyone keeps saying that! I just need to be by myself. I need to focus on this baby.'  
  
Tony's eyes swept over her.   
  
'This pregnancy is taking a lot out of you, isn't it?'  
  
Eve turned away.  
  
'It has been harder than the others. I just can't deal with all that goes along with being pregnant, and schemes and lies. I've lived that way all of my life. There are things that I have done, that I still haven't atoned for. I just don't want anymore. Now, I have to get home.'  
  
Tony nodded quickly.  
  
'I'll drive you myself, Eve. I wasn't trying to trick you, but you fell asleep as soon as you got into my car. I just didn't have the heart to wake you, and ask you for instructions as to how to get to your apartment.'  
  
Eve looked down. That seemed probable.  
  
Tony's hands slid off of her shoulders.  
  
'Please, let me be here for you, as a friend, during this time?'  
  
Eve sighed again.  
  
'I don't know, Tony...'  
  
'Let me prove to you that I am the good man you once knew and loved?'  
  
'I never loved you, Tony.'  
  
Tony raised a brow.  
  
'Never? Then I didn't hear you tell me you loved me, that night of our dinner?'  
  
Eve looked him up and down.  
  
'I thought you were unconscious!'  
  
'Not the entire time.' he said softly.  
  
Eve was distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
'I loved the man I thought you were.'  
  
Tony decided to leave it at that. He smiled at her.  
  
'Let me get my car keys, and then we'll be on our way.'  
  
Eve nodded, her eyes sweeping over the decor. Tony left the room, then stopped to pause in the hallway.  
  
Granted, the pregnancy angle was a little unexpected, but that did not mean he was out of the game. Julian Crane had allowed a serious rift to develop between himself and Eve. It was also clear that Eve was leaving town because she didn't want Julian to even know she was pregnant. It couldn't get any worse than that.  
  
Tony realized it was in his best interests to let her leave town. He would then 'pop in' every now and then to check up on her. But his true intention was show her the man she did once love. Eve would still become his Countess, but, she would just bring another man's child to their union. Tony shrugged. He liked children. And he would be more than happy, to raise Julian Crane's child as if he or she, were his very own. 


	3. Second Chances

Chapter 3  
  
Julian finds something in Eve's apartment. Whitney, Fox, Teresa and Austin go to the American Idol Tryouts.  
  
Pilar sat in the lobby of the apartment building that she had followed Roger Thorpe and Holly Lindsey to. She knew from that damned file, that his apartment was on the top floor. She also knew that technically, Roger did not live in it anymore.   
  
She stood up. The doorman was looking at her. Pilar realized she couldn't keep lurking about down here. She had to appear as if she was in this building to see someone. Yet, if she waited outside of Roger's door, his neighbors would become suspicious.   
  
Pilar decided she really had no choice, but to go up there, ring his bell, and somehow get him to listen to what she had to say. Because the more she thought about it, the more convinced she became that Roger Thorpe was the only one that could tell her why he had Martin's face!  
  
Just as she was heading towards the elevator, she heard a woman's voice ask the doorman which floor Mr. Thorpe stayed on? The doorman asked who she was and Pilar saw the woman show some I.D., and say something about being a nurse.  
  
A nurse? Pilar then thought back to seeing Holly Lindsey sneeze. There was no telling how long the woman had been out in the rain, without a coat or an umbrella.   
  
Pilar waited until the woman got onto the elevator, then stepped on with her. She had just figured out how she was going to approach Roger.  
  
****  
  
Roger heard the doorbell ring, and came out of one of the back bedrooms. Holly had passed out and was now running a high fever.  
  
He had made the decision not to call their daughter Blake, or anyone else about the matter. Because once he nursed Holly back to health, he was going to find out what Fletcher Reade had been blackmailing her with.  
  
Roger had known Holly since she was a teenager. There was nothing about her life he did not know. Except for maybe the 20 something years they were separated, and he was working for the CIA.  
  
But he had tried to keep up with her and his daughter's activities. Maybe it was something that had happened while he had been in California? Whatever it was, it was bad enough that Holly felt she had to drop her custody bid for Meg.  
  
Roger opened the door without looking out, something he ordinarily, would not have done. But he knew it was the private nurse he had gotten a hold of.  
  
When he looked out, he saw the private nurse, and another woman...who was pointing a gun in the nurse's back!  
  
Pilar shoved the nurse inside, then leveled the gun at Roger. Roger put his hands up and stepped back. The nurse cowered behind him.  
  
'Mr. Thorpe, she attacked me in the elevator!'  
  
'Oh, I did not!' Pilar snapped. She then looked around.  
  
'I heard her say she was a nurse. Where's the patient?'  
  
Roger turned to look at the nurse. Somehow, he got the sense that this woman was not going to shoot up the place. Yet, this was the last thing he needed right now. Roger couldn't have imagined how he could've pissed this woman off! He'd never seen her before in his life!  
  
'Ms. Lindsey is in the far back bedroom.'  
  
The nurse nodded, eyed Pilar, then walked down the hallway. Pilar reached back and slammed the door.  
  
If Roger was Martin, he was doing his damnedest to pretend as if he didn't know her! Pilar looked him up and down. This was really what she had wanted, to see this man's reaction to seeing her. He was surprised by the gun, and that seemed to be about it. She was sure he did not know her. But, he had to have some connection to Martin.  
  
'Who are you and what do you want?' Roger asked coolly, moving closer, instead of farther away from her.  
  
Pilar lowered her gun, then put it away in her holster.  
  
'I need your help. Except for your name, you could be my husband's twin brother. So, either you're related to him, or one of you, had plastic surgery to look like the other.'  
  
Roger's eyes widened, and he lowered his hands. He REALLY didn't need this right now! Yet, he was intrigued. Roger motioned for her to sit down in his living room.  
  
'Come in, Ms....Ms....'  
  
'My name is Pilar. Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald. And I'm a federal agent.'   
  
Pilar took out her credentials and held them up. Roger just glanced at them.  
  
His eyes went over her again, as if he believed her name, but not her occupation. Pilar took him up on his silent offer and walked over to his couch to sit down. He walked over and sat down next to her. Pilar then proceeded to tell Roger everything she knew.  
  
****  
  
NEXT DAY-HARMONY  
  
Julian had let himself into Eve's apartment(when she moved out of the mansion, it hadn't been difficult to find out where she was living. He had bribed her super into giving him a duplicate key to her apartment) and began cooking her breakfast.  
  
Many people would probably be surprised to know that he could indeed cook. His father had sent him away, as a teenager, to one of those camps that shaped unruly boys up. One of his many chores there had been cooking.  
  
Julian had taken off his sports jacket, and put on a apron, as he gently flipped a pancake. He was worried that Eve had not been eating properly. He was worried about her in general anyway.  
  
Julian had decided last night, that it would be the last evening he spent without her. This whole disagreement was such patent nonsense! Yet, it had come between them. Eve was actually going to leave town to get away from him...or so she thought.  
  
Chad had been successful in getting the hospital in Boston to rescind their offer to Eve. They would be calling her this morning to tell her the news. Chad also had her salary raised at Harmony Hospital, just to make up for the slight.  
  
Julian looked at the eggs that were cooking on another burner. He wasn't worried about Eve getting angry about any of this, or suspecting his hand in it. When he thought about why, Julian realized it was because Eve wasn't very frightening when she was mad. He would just get through her anger, then convince her to come back home.  
  
His cellphone rang. Julian peeked down a hallway, that he assumed housed the bedrooms. Every door was shut. Hopefully, Eve was sleeping in. He then walked towards her couch, where he had carelessly thrown his jacket, reached into an inside pocket, and pulled out his phone. He looked at the number. It was Bruce.  
  
Julian quickly answered, then kept his voice low, as to not prematurely awaken Eve.   
  
'Bruce, tell me it's taken care of?' he asked, walking around the apartment. As he listened to his friend's answer, Julian's eyes rested on a pill bottle that was sitting over on a table by the window. He walked over to it and picked it up, then read the side. His eyes widened.  
  
'Thank you, Bruce. Believe me, I will owe you one. Goodbye.'  
  
Julian hung up, tossing his phone into a chair. He then carefully read the bottle again. These were prenatal vitamins. Eve wouldn't just happen to have these here in her home, unless she was taking them.  
  
He couldn't help but think about how tired she looked lately. And now he knew the reason why. Eve was pregnant with his child...and she had been ready to just leave town and not tell him a damned thing!!!  
  
****  
  
Eve awoke to the smell of something burning. Something like food.   
  
She jumped up and headed towards her bedroom door, thinking that for once, she did not wake up with morning sickness. But then again, the day was young.  
  
Eve opened her bedroom door, then eased out into the hallway. Her first thought was that Tony had broken into her apartment, and tried to cook something for her. Sweet thought, but not exactly what she needed to be dealing with this early in the morning.  
  
But when she reached the kitchen area, she looked over and saw Julian sitting in a chair. Her prenatal vitamins were on a table in front of him. He was looking from them, to her. Eve then knew that the jig was up!  
  
She turned and went into the kitchen, turning off the stove burners. There were burnt eggs and pancakes staring back at her. Eve looked over at Julian, who was now openly staring at her. Somehow, chastising him about almost burning down her apartment, didn't seem appropriate.  
  
'How did you get in here?' she asked quietly.  
  
Julian's eyes swept over her body. She was wearing a black, spaghetti strapped nightgown. She didn't look pregnant yet.  
  
Julian stood up.  
  
'I had the super make me a key awhile back.'  
  
'Julian! What is the matter with...'  
  
Julian reached down quickly and snatched up the pill bottle!   
  
'Were you ever going to tell me?!'  
  
Eve looked down and began rubbing her forehead.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'When? When, Eve? When you were safely tucked away in Boston someplace!'  
  
'There is no need to shout...'  
  
Julian slammed down the pill bottle! It bounced off of the table and on to the floor. He then walked up to her.  
  
'After what happened the first time, how could you cut me out of our unborn child's life?'  
  
Eve looked away guiltily. Julian looked so hurt, that now, her decision not to tell him did seem irrational.  
  
Eve looked at him again.  
  
'Julian, please try to understand that this whole thing has been totally unexpected. I just couldn't deal with our break-up and a baby. Plus, you were so busy trying to cheat Chad...I couldn't deal with that and this pregnancy too.'  
  
Julian took a deep breath.  
  
'I will have someone come and get your things. You are coming back to the mansion with me, right now.'  
  
'Julian! We still have things we haven't worked out!'  
  
Julian crossed his arms.  
  
'Like what? That I didn't forsake my family heritage to some stranger and live off of your salary?'  
  
Eve gasped!  
  
'I never would've expected you to live off of what I made!'  
  
'Well it doesn't matter anymore anyway. By tonight, I will have half of the Crane fortune back in my hands.'  
  
Eve shook her head sadly.  
  
'Poor Chad.'  
  
Julian closed the distance between them quickly and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
'I don't give a damn about Chad right now, Eve! You have not been looking after yourself properly...and...I can't believe you weren't going to give me the chance to do right by you this time! I can't believe you would've been willing to carry another child of ours alone! You don't know what it did to me, to know that you suffered so before!'  
  
Eve pulled away from him.  
  
'No I don't, Julian! Do you know why I don't? Because you never, for one instant, thought about how it would have affected me to 'pretend' to be Chad's mother! I want my REAL son! And watching you play this loathsome charade out...watching how easily you could do all of this, tells me that you didn't think about my feelings at all!'  
  
Julian stared at her. Somewhere down the line, he had just assumed that she was alright with the idea of their never finding their son. The fact that she was carrying another child of his, in some ways, to him, was like a second chance to do right by the child they were never allowed to raise.  
  
Julian folded his hands together, as if he were praying. He looked down at them, then looked at Eve.  
  
'I don't want to fight with you anymore, darling. I just want to take care of you. Tell me what I have to do to fix this? Tell me what it's going to take to get you to come home? Whatever it is, I'll do it. But I'm not leaving this apartment without you.'  
  
At that moment, Eve suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She turned and ran back towards the bathrooms. She barely made it to the toilet basin, before her morning sickness kicked in.  
  
Julian stared after her, dumbfounded. This is what morning sickness was like! He had never seen Ivy sick...except after they had sex together. And that was only done to conceive children.  
  
But when Ivy had been pregnant, and during most of their marriage as well, she had had her own wing. So Julian never saw her go through any of the discomforts that came with pregnancy.  
  
But to hear his poor darling wretching so, in the other room, wounded his heart. She sounded like she was dying, instead of just vomiting. Julian slowly made his way back down the hallway, to the bathroom.  
  
Eve was sitting on the floor, her head resting against the toilet seat. She was breathing heavily.  
  
Julian sat down on the floor as well, then wrapped his arms around her from behind. Eve did not fight him, but instead, leaned into him.  
  
'It will be alright, darling,' Julian whispered, 'it will be alright.'  
  
Eve said nothing, but allowed him to hold her. It felt right to be back in his arms. She was too tired to fight him. She would just let him take care of everything, for now.  
  
****  
  
AMERICAN IDOL TRY OUTS-BOSTON  
  
American Idol Judge, Simon Cowell rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. Not only had some, no, MANY of Boston's most atrocious singers, just wasted his time this morning, but none of them were good looking worth a good @##&%!  
  
He didn't think he'd make it a third time, judging this competition, if he couldn't lay eyes on someone he could fantasize about properly. Boy or girl, he didn't care which! That and he was quite stressed!  
  
The media, and critics, were beginning to hype up the fact that none of his discoveries, Kelly Clarkson, Justin Guarini, Reuben Stoddard or Clay Aiken, were true break out hits. People were saying that a person could get famous being on the show, but were forgotten about, once it was over.   
  
Simon believed there was a reason for that: none of those four people were that good looking! And looks were everything, as far as he was concerned. Give him image over talent, anyday!  
  
'You were a little hard on that last singer, weren't you?' Paula Abdul asked him.  
  
Simon slowly turned to look at her. What was she? The straight woman?  
  
'You are kidding, aren't you? Never mind! Don't answer that!'  
  
'I liked his version of 'Never Too Much'!' Paula protested.  
  
'Well fine, Paula! And he's coming to Hollywood, isn't he? Randy and yourself got him in. But it's pathetically obvious that we're are going to be bored speechless with Luther wannabees!'  
  
'Dude, it did work for Reuben. Maybe that's why we're hearing so many of his songs.'  
  
Simon did not answer Randy. It would be a long season of his hearing the words 'Dude' and 'Dog' from his fellow judge. Simon was hoping he would save his limited vocabulary for when they were at least down to judging the final 10!  
  
Randy gave Paula a look, and the two began conversing about other boring things. Simon snatched up the picture of the next person they were going to hear sing. His eyes widened. Now this was more like it!  
  
The girl's name was Whitney Russell. She was 20 years old, from Harmony, Maine. Engaged. That would not do, Simon thought. He just hoped like hell she could sing at least one note!  
  
****  
  
Teresa fussed with Whitney's hair one last time, before she went in for her audition. Teresa had suggested that she blow dry it straight. She had reminded Whitney about another girl from last year's competition, a Kimberly something or another. She had had hair similar to Whitney's, and it was only when this singer's hair went from straight to curly, that Simon Cowell warmed up to her.   
  
'And remember Whitney,' Teresa said, 'it is Simon you really need to impress.'  
  
Fox was standing next to them. He preferred Whitney's hair curly, but, he suspected Teresa was right on the hair thing. That and the sad part about this was, if Whitney did make it into the top ten, the audience, in many ways, voted for or against someone, based on Cowell's comments.  
  
Fox had actually met Simon Cowell, some years back. He had been a pre-teen and his parents had still been together. They had come to London on some trip(actually Alistair wanted them all there for some reason or another) At a party that he was allowed to come to, Fox had been introduced to him.  
  
The impression Fox always had of Cowell, was that he was an aging, record executive, who liked his women under 25. That may or not be true now. Fox had heard rumors of his seeing one woman exclusively. He also still kept hearing rumors that Cowell liked men and women!  
  
But, right now, the purpose was to get Whitney to the next round. He smiled down at her.  
  
'Which song did you decide to sing?' he asked. Teresa looked at Whitney expectantly.  
  
'I was thinking of going with 'Over The Rainbow'.' she answered.  
  
Teresa frowned.  
  
'What? Teresa I'm nervous as hell already!'  
  
'Everyone sings that song! You should do something different!'  
  
Fox pulled Whitney away from Teresa a bit.  
  
'Go in there and sing what you want to sing. Blow them away.'  
  
Whitney smiled up at him, then hugged him.  
  
'Thank you, honey.'  
  
Whitney then looked over at Teresa. She pulled her into an embrace.  
  
'I know you're only trying to help. Thank you, too.'  
  
'You know I love you, Whit.' she said, hugging her back.  
  
'I know.' Whitney whispered. She then looked around.  
  
'Where's Austin?'  
  
Fox could care less! Austin, had pulled the 'CRANE' family strings, and made it possible for them not to have to sleep outside, and for them to get seen right away. Once again, Fox had wanted to play Whitney's hero, and had been unable to.  
  
A producer walked out and over to them.  
  
'Okay. Go on in.'  
  
Whitney gave Fox and Teresa the thumbs up sign, before walking in before the judges. Fox and Teresa moved closer, so they could peek inside.   
  
****  
  
Whitney walked in before the judges, trying to exude confidence. She was wearing a light pink mini-dress.  
  
She looked at each judge. Good God! Was it her imagination, or had Simon Cowell licked his lips when he looked at her?!  
  
Slightly unnerved, Whitney focused in on Paula, who was so pretty and welcoming, and Randy, who smiled at her and nodded.  
  
'Whitney Russell,' Simon Cowell's British accent boomed out at her, 'tell us why you think you're then next American Idol?'  
  
Whitney cleared her throat. She felt like she was answering a question in a beauty pageant!  
  
'I think I have all the things that you're looking for in the next American Idol, and I think I would be a good role model.'  
  
It was a lame answer, but Whitney didn't want to spend a lot of time thinking of how to answer questions like that. She was too afraid she would forget the words to her song!  
  
****  
  
Fox looked at Teresa.  
  
'Did you see that?'  
  
Teresa waved a hand.  
  
'I'm sure Simon's lips were cracked, Fox. They've been sitting there all day.'  
  
'Yeah, but he also has a big thing of water, and Coke sitting next to him. Why doesn't he drink those if he's so thirsty?'  
  
Teresa began to laugh, and patted him on the shoulder. Whitney began to sing 'Over The Rainbow'. Teresa suddenly looked around. Where was Austin?  
  
****  
  
Austin was horrified to see his ex-fiancee, Sami Brady, at the try outs!  
  
'What the hell are you doing here?' he asked, looking her up and down. She was dressed in a very tight black tank top and black leather pants! Her blonde hair was straight and parted down the middle.  
  
'I could ask the same of you.' she snipped, smiling.  
  
'I'm here to support a friend, not that it's any of your business.'  
  
'I heard about your 'inheritance'. That whole thing was really weird. Wasn't Alistair Crane your boss? You must have done a REALLY good job!'  
  
Austin peered at her.  
  
'I never knew you wanted to be a singer, Sami. I never even knew you could sing.'  
  
'Well that's your fault, Austin. If you had ever bothered to get to know me at all, you would know that singing is what live for.'  
  
'Instead of making everyone's lives miserable?'  
  
'Ha! That was so funny, I forgot to laugh.'  
  
'Then I'll do it for you, ha!'  
  
Sami rolled her eyes.  
  
'I have to get going, my number is coming up. Wish me luck?'  
  
Austin eyed her. He then nodded. Sami smiled and walked away. Austin frowned.  
  
The rules said you had to be between the ages of 16 and 24. He knew Sami's birthday was last month. So that made Sami 25!  
  
Should he say something? Getting Sami to be honest on her own, was an impossible feat. Yet, he didn't have the heart to out her. And chances were, once they started doing the background checks, the powers to be would find out her true age anyway. Austin shook his head. He almost felt sorry for Sami. She was always her own worst enemy!  
  
****  
  
Whitney finished her rendition of 'Over The Rainbow' and awaited the judges criticism.  
  
'You went a little high on some of the notes, but it was okay.' Randy said, his enthusiasm was lukewarm.  
  
Whitney looked to Paula.  
  
'A little pitchy, but I would definitely say yes to coming to Hollywood.'  
  
Whitney smiled at her gratefully, then looked to Simon. Simon smiled at her, then stood up and began applauding.  
  
'Masterful! Just masterful! You are definitely coming to Hollywood!'  
  
Randy eyed him, then Paula. Paula raised a brow. Yes, this Whitney Russell had something, but her singing didn't call for a standing ovation!  
  
Whitney grinned at him, grateful that he had liked it so much!  
  
'Thank you! Thank you so much!' she squealed. She then turned and left the room. She hurried straight into Fox's arms! Teresa threw her arms around both Fox and Whitney.   
  
Whitney's advancing to the next round, was the best news Fox had received in a long while. Since his inheritance had been stolen.  
  
Fox let go of Whitney, and she and Teresa moved away a bit, and talked of the next thing she needed to wear. It was then, that the judges appeared out in the hallway. They looked like they were on some kind of break. Probably to stretch their legs.  
  
Fox eyed Cowell. He looked almost the same as when he'd seen him as a kid. The guy must be using botox, Fox thought. As he walked by them, Fox saw him give Whitney AND Teresa, a lingering glance.  
  
Great! Fox thought. Not only did he have to get Whitney through the next part of the competition, now he had to keep Simon Cowell's hands off of his fiancee!   
  
****  
  
Chad had been sitting in the library at the Crane mansion, looking over some overseas reports. But it was no use. He would need Julian's help with deciphering all of this information.  
  
He wanted to make Julian proud of him. He wanted to carry on the Crane family name.  
  
It would be nice if his mother, and his sisters, would be more accepting. He understood why Simone never contacted him. And his mother was just in shock. And Whitney...  
  
Chad couldn't have the same feelings for her, that he had had when he wanted her to be his wife. He would just have to learn to deal with her on a sisterly level.  
  
But Whitney as much as told him, she would never accept the idea that they were brother and sister. At first, Chad just thought she didn't want a brother, or it was hard for her to accept that she had been intimate with him.  
  
But now, he wondered if it could be because, maybe, she still loved him? That she didn't want him to be her brother, because then, there would be no chance for them?  
  
Chad put down the reports and stood up. It was then, that the butler opened the library door.  
  
'These papers just arrived by messenger for your father. I'll set them in here.' he said, then left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Chad looked at the 8 x 11 envelope that sat on the coffee table. Papers? Julian had said nothing to him about expecting anything.  
  
Chad walked over to the envelope and picked it up. They were from some law office. Law offices usually meant serious business!  
  
Chad walked back over to the desk and picked up a letter opener. He was practically Crane industries now. And if his father was in some sort of trouble, then he should know about it. Maybe he could help.  
  
Chad then slit the envelope open. 


	4. A Death In Harmony

Chapter 4  
  
Tragedy strikes again. T.C. invites Lexie to a family dinner. Simone invites Tony DiMera.  
  
Julian felt as if he were dragging Eve towards the front door of the mansion. He stopped abruptly and turned to look at her.  
  
'You really don't want to come back here, do you?' he asked.  
  
Eve could see that Julian's feelings were hurt. She tried to put aside her doubts.  
  
'Honey, I'm just not sure what we're going to tell Chad.'  
  
Julian touched her cheek.  
  
'After today, it won't matter.'  
  
Eve didn't like the sound of that! She sighed and pulled out her cellphone.  
  
'Are you expecting a call?' Julian asked.  
  
'No, but I should call the hospital in Boston and tell them I won't be coming to work for them.'  
  
Julian had almost forgotten about that! They had probably called Eve's apartment after they left it. He reached out and took the phone from her.  
  
'Darling, I will take care of all of that. Let's just get you settled, alright?'  
  
Eve just nodded, and allowed Julian to pull her towards the front door. Julian hoped that serious rest would perk Eve back up. But in the back of his mind, he was remembering how his own mother had looked when she was carrying Sheridan. He also remembered how she never fully recovered from his sister's birth, something Alistair blamed Sheridan for all of her life.  
  
Julian didn't want that to happen with Eve. He had already decided to call in a specialist to look at her. Hopefully he or she, would tell them that Eve just worked too much and needed to cut back.  
  
When they opened the door, Chad was standing in the hallway. He was facing them, as if he had been expecting them. Eve smiled at him. Julian did not. He saw that young Mr. Harris had a bunch of papers in his hands! A chill ran through him.  
  
Eve noticed that Chad wasn't saying anything. But the look he was giving both of them...she knew she should've never come back here with Julian!  
  
Eve looked at Julian, who was staring at Chad.  
  
'What is that you have there, son?' he asked calmly.  
  
Chad cleared his throat. He then spoke in a calm voice.  
  
'What I have, is a bunch of papers that require me to sign over my half of the Crane fortune to you. Why would papers like this be coming to you, Father?'  
  
Eve bit her lip and looked away. She didn't need to be in the middle of this crap right now!  
  
Julian moved towards Chad. He then took a deep breath. God help him, he was just going to confess all!  
  
'Chad, it was my intention to get you inebriated, thus lowering your defenses. Then I was going to have you sign over your half to me.'  
  
Chad emitted a short laugh!  
  
'And how did you plan to trick Austin?'  
  
Julian looked at Eve, then back at Chad.  
  
'Son, obviously you've noticed that one doesn't need to 'trick' Austin Reed! My God! You could rob him in broad daylight and the lad wouldn't know a thing!'  
  
'Julian!' Eve cried out.  
  
'Well it's true, Eve!' Julian said, raising his voice. 'And you don't know what you're doing, Chad! My father left you what he did to get back at Fox and myself. Neither yourself, nor Austin Reed, have the know how to run an empire of this size!'  
  
'I have every right to run Crane industries and anything related it to it! Alistair was my grandfather! I am your son! Now I'm sorry for Fox, and yourself, but if we worked together, we could all share the power! What you're pulling here is just low!'  
  
Eve walked up to him and rested her hands on his shoulders.  
  
'Honey, I am not your mother.'  
  
Chad lurched away from her!  
  
'What is the matter with you?! Am I just so unlovable that you can't stand the idea of my being your son?!'  
  
Julian didn't like his tone, and he could see that this was upsetting Eve, something she did not need to deal with at this time.  
  
Julian stepped forward and linked his arm through Eve's.  
  
'Chad, Eve is telling the truth. She is not your mother.'  
  
Chad stared at him, unblinking.  
  
'Okay...so you had an affair with another Black woman...who is she?'  
  
'No, Chad. I had the DNA results doctored so that people would believe that I was your father. It was always my intention to get you to sign the fortune back over to me. I just thought it would be easier if you thought you were giving it back to your own father.'  
  
There was a long and heavy silence, as Chad began to back away from them. He looked at Eve.  
  
'You knew about this?'  
  
Eve thought her heart was going to break!   
  
'Chad, honey, I always told you the truth....I knew, but you didn't really want to hear me...'  
  
'No! What you said was that you weren't my mother! You never said that was because this bastard here at fixed the DNA tests!'  
  
Tears began to form in Eve's eyes. She swiped at them.  
  
'Honey, this isn't the end of the world! We can help you find your parents!'  
  
'That's right,' Julian chimed in, 'and with the Crane resources at your disposal, it will take you no time at all to find out where you really came from!'  
  
Chad stared at both of them.  
  
''Where I really came from'? You used the one thing that you knew I always wanted, against me.'  
  
Eve said nothing more. What was there to say? She had once again, participated in yet another despicable act. She couldn't look at Julian, who was still hanging on to her arm.  
  
Chad, who was still holding the papers, produced a pen, walked over to a table, and signed them.   
  
Julian's eyes widened, and he let go of Eve to walk over to Chad.  
  
'What are you doing?' he asked.  
  
'What you wanted me to do all of this time, 'Father'!'  
  
Chad then flung the papers at Julian and walked past Eve. He hurried up the stairs.  
  
Julian looked at the papers. Chad had signed on the appropriate lines. He then looked at Eve. Eve looked devastated. He walked over to her.  
  
'Darling, he will forgive us in time. I don't want you thinking about this now. You need your rest.'  
  
'How am I supposed to rest, when we've turned someone else's life upside down?!'  
  
Julian set the papers down on a table and pulled her into his arms.  
  
'I'm sorry that Chad is hurt. But we can't dwell on him right now. I am worried about you, and my main concern is that you deliver a healthy baby. Our baby.'  
  
Eve couldn't help but smile when he said that. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Chad came hurrying down the stairs and soon, appeared before them. He was carrying a duffle bag.  
  
'I'm leaving with what I brought here...which was nothing! I hope you both rot in hell!'  
  
Neither Julian or Eve, said anything, as they watched him leave. He didn't close the door behind him. He then jumped into one of the Mercedes and zoomed off!  
  
'He didn't come here in that!' Julian snapped, letting go of Eve and walking towards the door.  
  
'Oh, Julian! He's driving so fast!' she noted, watching Chad speed off.  
  
Julian closed the door and turned back towards her.  
  
'He just has to blow off some steam. I'll get in touch with him later. We will work something out. Maybe I can find him something to do at Crane Industries.'  
  
Eve didn't answer, but nodded. Julian kissed her cheek.  
  
'Why don't you go on up? I'll call Chad on the car phone to see if he's calmed down by now.'  
  
Eve smiled and patted his cheek. She then headed towards the stairs. Julian watched until she disappeared from view. He then hurried over to the papers that Chad had signed, picked up a nearby pen, and signed them.   
  
Julian then stared at the signatures. He would have to find a way to get Austin Reed's John Hancock on similar papers as well. He then took out his cell and dialed Fox's number.  
  
****  
  
CRANE JET  
  
Whitney, Teresa, Austin and Fox were mid-air on the Crane Jet. Fox thought it was 'nice' of Austin to let them have the use of it!  
  
Fox's cell rang, and he excused himself. He answered it.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Fox? It's your father.'  
  
Fox looked back at the threesome, then moved to another part of the cabin.  
  
'What's up? Tell me you have good news for me.'  
  
'I do indeed, son. Chad has signed his share back over to me.'  
  
Fox's eyes widened, and he surreptitiously glanced over at Austin, who was immersed in conversation with Teresa and Whitney.  
  
'How the hell did you pull that off?'  
  
'It's too long a story to get in to over the phone. I'm really calling, because I know that Austin went with Whitney and you to the 'American Idol' try-outs. First, how are things going?'  
  
Fox smiled.  
  
'Whitney advanced to the next round.'  
  
Julian smiled as well.  
  
'Well congratulations! I'll tell Eve, and you tell Whitney not to worry about any sordid stories about her and Chad coming out. Chad already knows the truth. Soon, everyone else will as well.'  
  
'Chad knows you're not his father?'  
  
'Yes, that part was not so great, but it had to be done.'  
  
'Whoa!'  
  
'Yes, 'whoa'. Anyway, I think you should start working on your end to get Austin to sign back over what's rightfully ours.'  
  
'Send me the paperwork and I'll make it happen.'  
  
Julian smiled again.  
  
'Good boy. Remember, time is of the essence. We don't need Victor Kiriakis or Kate Roberts warning him about Chad. It will just make what we have to do harder.'  
  
'Enough said. So, Dr. Russell and you are on friendly terms then?'  
  
'Better than that! She's moved back here and...and we're expecting a baby.'  
  
Fox's eyes widened! Good God!  
  
'I guess congratulations are in order.'  
  
'You guess?'  
  
'Well, come on Father. I mean, how many illegitimate children will this be?'  
  
'My child will not be 'illegitimate'! As soon as my divorce from Rebecca comes through, and Eve's divorce from T.C., we will be married. And that will happen BEFORE the baby is born!'  
  
'There's no need to throw a *&^$@ fit! I was just making an observation.'  
  
'If that was an apology, it was a damned poor one! Pass along the good news to Whitney, and wish her luck for me.'  
  
'I will. Goodbye, Father.'  
  
'Goodbye, son.'  
  
Fox hung up, then turned back towards the group. Whitney was already in front of him! Fox almost jumped.  
  
'Whitney!'  
  
'Was that Julian you were talking to?'  
  
'Uh, yeah. He says congratulations.'  
  
'Okay, Fox, what's going on back at home? What was that about illegitimate children?'  
  
'Well, my father and your mother are back together...and your mother is going to have a baby.'  
  
Whitney just stared at him.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
'My mother is pregnant?'  
  
'Yes, that's what I said! What's wrong?'  
  
Whitney shook her head.  
  
'Nothing...I guess. I suppose that explains why she's been looking so tired. I guess I just feel kind of funny about it. I mean, Simone and I are grown, and now we could be expecting a little brother or sister.'  
  
'You mean your mother is old, right?' Fox asked knowingly.  
  
'Well...'  
  
'She's younger than my father. And I kind of like the idea.'  
  
'You do?'  
  
Fox nodded and put his arms around her.  
  
'I wonder what their 'son' Chad will think?' Whitney said sarcastically.  
  
Fox shrugged. He decided it was best that Whitney not know anything about Chad, just yet. He didn't want anything distracting her from this competition.  
  
****  
  
Teresa rubbed Austin's arm.  
  
'C'mon, Austin! You can tell me!'  
  
'Nothing is bothering me, Teresa, I swear.'  
  
'Austin, I know that look. We got to know each other pretty well on the island, didn't we?'  
  
'Not as well as I would've liked.' Austin said, then instantly regretted it.  
  
Teresa looked away and over at Fox and Whitney. She was just going to pretend she never heard that! She looked back at Austin again.  
  
'Austin, all I'm saying is that you were fine before Whitney went in to sing. Then after, you became really quiet. I just wondered if something happened.'  
  
Austin took a deep breath. What did it matter if he told Teresa about Sami? The fact checkers at 'American Idol' would find out about Sami eventually.  
  
'I ran into Sami Brady.'  
  
Teresa pursed her lips.  
  
'The woman from Salem you were engaged to, right? She's Mrs. Black's daughter.'  
  
Austin nodded.  
  
'Well, why would she be at the try-outs?'  
  
'Because she was a contestant. And from what I found out, we will be seeing her in Hollywood too.'  
  
Teresa reached out and touched his hand.  
  
'I'm sorry, Austin. I wanted this to be a fun time, and now you have to look at someone that made you so unhappy.'  
  
'Teresa, seeing her doesn't bother me. It's...'  
  
Teresa looked deep into his eyes.  
  
'It's what?' she asked.  
  
'Sami just turned 25. She is not eligible to be on the show. But she's not going to say anything. I guess I could wait until the show finds out, but, she could be taking someone else's place that is eligible. Her being such a liar, is what broke us up for good. It just bugs me that she hasn't changed not one bit!'  
  
Teresa reached out and hugged him. Austin buried his face in her glossy hair. Teresa had already decided to warn the judges herself! The less competition Whitney had, the better chance she had to be the next American Idol!  
  
****  
  
'Thanks, Grace, for helping me with dinner.' Simone said, peeking into the oven.  
  
Grace Bennett smiled at Simone.  
  
'It's no problem. This night has been a long time in coming. How do you feel about it?'  
  
Simone shrugged and set down an oven mitt.  
  
'Not as bad as I thought I would. I like Lexie, really I do. And I just love little Theo! But, I feel kind of sorry for Daddy.'  
  
'Because Lexie is still hesitating about moving here, right?'  
  
Simone nodded.  
  
'Yeah. I can see that Daddy is trying to understand, but it still upsets him.'  
  
Grace nodded.  
  
'Yes, but remember what used to happen when he'd get upset? It's like he went to an anger management class or something!'  
  
Simone nodded in agreement.  
  
'T.C. just has to give Lexie time. Maybe she's not ready to move on without Abe. He really hasn't been dead that long.'  
  
Simone nodded again. John came into the kitchen. Grace put an arm around him.  
  
'How is the table out there looking?' she asked her son.  
  
'Good. Of course I've had to do it by myself. T.C. and Sam are watching a game.'  
  
Simone walked up to him and touched his chin.  
  
'I'm glad you chose to rise above the temptation to be lazy!'  
  
John smiled. Grace smiled at both of them and excused herself, going out into the living room. As soon as she left, the couple kissed. Simone pulled away.  
  
'You know, everyone knows we're a couple.' John said.  
  
Simone shrugged, then peeked into the oven again.  
  
'I know.'  
  
'Okay, then we don't have to hide how we feel about one another from everyone.'  
  
'I'm not!'  
  
'Stolen kisses in the kitchen?'  
  
Simone closed the oven door and looked at him.  
  
'I just feel funny about it in my father's house.'  
  
'Then we can go back to my dorm room.' he suggested.  
  
Simone could not help but smile. John's dorm room was where they had first made love last weekend. Maybe that was why Simone felt so funny. She just felt as if people could look at her and tell what she had been doing!  
  
Kay was already suspicious! She had point blank asked her if she had let that 'geek' touch her! Simone had told her that she shouldn't refer to her own brother as a geek! Kay had sniffed and said that she didn't consider John her 'blood brother'. Simone was still curious as to what she had meant by that.  
  
'I might take you up on that...to hide out.'  
  
John gave her a look.  
  
'Why? What's going on?'  
  
Simone rubbed her hands together.  
  
'I...I invited Tony DiMera to dinner tonight.'  
  
'Christ, Simone!'  
  
Simone put a hand over his mouth!  
  
'John! Do you want everyone to come running in here?'  
  
Simone took her hand away.  
  
'Everyone is going to know soon enough anyway!' John hissed.  
  
'Why are you looking at me like that?' she asked him.  
  
'I don't like that man! I think he's interested in you!'  
  
'Oh, John! Come on!'  
  
'And,' John continued, 'did you stop to think about Lexie? You saw what happened between them at the airport? She thinks he killed her husband! I do too!'  
  
'John, Tony said he didn't do it. I believe him.'  
  
'But it's not for you to believe him, Simone! Lexie is going to freak when she sees him!'  
  
'John, Tony really wants a chance to make up with his sister. How is he going to get to do that if she won't give him the time a day?'  
  
'She won't give him the time a day because he's a murderer! I'm going to warn your father and Sam!'  
  
'John!' Simone cried out and followed him out of the kitchen.  
  
****  
  
Lexie got out of her car, then hurried over to the passenger side, to unstrap Theo.   
  
She felt good about tonight. It would be nice to eat with people that she knew cared about her.  
  
Not that her mother and her friends in Salem, didn't care. But T.C. was here in Harmony. T.C. and Simone. And somehow, she always felt as if she belonged when she came to visit.  
  
Lexie hoped that T.C. would not ask her about moving here again. Leaving Salem would be like leaving Abe. And she wasn't ready to do that. Not yet.  
  
She reached in and pulled Theo out. She then slammed the door and turned around. She then gasped!  
  
Tony was standing before her, dressed in a suit and bearing flowers. He smiled at both of them, then reached out to touch Theo's little hand. Lexie stepped back, so that Theo was beyond his reach.  
  
'Hello, Alexandra. It's been too long.'  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
'I was invited. Simone Russell and I have struck up quite the friendship.'  
  
Lexie looked him up and down.  
  
'Right! She's just another way to get at Eve! Get out of my way!'  
  
'Alexandra, you are my sister and I love you. Please, please don't shut me out of your life this way! Tell me what I need to do to make for all of the pain and suffering I've caused?!'  
  
The door to the Russell home swung open! T.C. came running out towards them. He put an arm around Lexie.  
  
'Are you alright?' he asked, glaring at Tony.  
  
Lexie just nodded. Grace came over and pulled Lexie and Theo towards the house. T.C. looked at Tony.  
  
'I don't care who invited you here, get off of my property before I help you off! And stay away from my daughter!'  
  
T.C. turned to go back into the house. Tony smirked at his back. He would see Simone whenever he felt like it! And there wouldn't be a damned thing some high school coach, could do about it!  
  
Sam came running out of the house. He hurried over to T.C..  
  
'I have to go! There was an accident at the Crane estate.'  
  
'Who cares?' T.C. sniffed.  
  
'Eve has moved back there.' Sam said quietly. T.C. looked back towards the house. Simone was standing on the porch. She was staring at Tony.  
  
'I'll call you if it's serious.' Sam said, watching T.C. watch Simone, watch DiMera. T.C. nodded.  
  
T.C. suddenly looked back at Sam.  
  
'I don't want to worry Simone just yet.'  
  
Sam put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Like I said, I'll call you if it's serious.'  
  
T.C. nodded and looked over at Tony DiMera again.  
  
****  
  
When Sam pulled up to the Crane mansion, he jumped out of the car, got out and just gaped!  
  
The paramedics were carrying out a body in a bag. It was the body of the driver of a mercedes, that had crashed through the front of the house!  
  
Sam ran up to the house itself and stepped through the gaping hole. Julian was next to Eve, who was being taken away on a stretcher. She was sobbing.  
  
'My God! What the hell happened here?!' Sam cried out.  
  
His brother Hank walked up to him.  
  
'Chad Harris...'  
  
'You mean Crane, don't you?' Sam corrected him.  
  
'From what I understand of this, Chad found out that he was still a Harris. He freaked out, stole a mercedes, then came back and crashed the car through the house. Eve was hurt...and it seems she's pregnant!'  
  
'Good God!' Sam hissed, watching as Eve was put into the back of the ambulance. Julian jumped in as well. The ambulance sped off.  
  
Sam then looked at the covered body being taken away.  
  
'So, this is...'  
  
Hank nodded.  
  
'Chad Harris. Killed on impact. We'll have to do an autopsy to see if he was drunk, but I have a feeling from the gibberish Julian managed to spit out, that Harris crashed that car on purpose.'  
  
Sam nodded. The Cranes could affect a person that way. 


	5. The Hospital Vigil

Chapter 5  
  
Tempers flare at the hospital.   
  
Eve barely heard the commotion around her, as her mind drifted back to the moments before the crash. The last moments of Chad's life.  
  
She had taken a short nap, and awoke feeling better than she had in weeks. Later, she and Julian spent time together in the study. He was sitting on a couch, she was lying on it, her head in his lap. He was playing a CD of her singing.  
  
Julian had then asked her if she could still sing like that. Eve had stared up at him, startled by the question for some reason. She then sat up, telling him that she didn't know. She had not sung in years.  
  
Julian had then asked her to try. Eve began to feel uncomfortable, for she did not want to disappoint him. She shook her head and smiled, starting to get up from the couch. That was when it happened.  
  
The noise. It was probably the noise that had shocked her the most. The sound of a crash, then a horn. Julian had told her to stay put, but she had been unable to. The noise had just been so horrible. As Eve had watched Julian leave the library, her pain had begun. She tried to ignore it, as she disregarded Julian's order to her, and followed him out into the front hallway.   
  
When Eve reached the hallway, the noise from the horn, seemed to disappear from her senses. Julian had run over to Chad, who had come through the windshield of the mercedes, and was sprawled across the hood.  
  
Julian then turned around, angry that Eve was there. He hurried to her and tried to turn her back towards the library. But it was too late. She had looked into Chad's unseeing eyes. Only, they seemed to be looking right at her. She could still see the hurt in those eyes. Hurt, because she had lied to him.  
  
Eve had then been hit with another pain, and after that, she only remembered fleeting images: the ambulance, Julian's telling her everything was going to be alright, Dr. Parks saying something about fetal distress, then back to Julian telling her it was going to be alright. Soon, blackness enveloped, and everything seemed to slip away.  
  
****  
  
Dr. Parks pulled Julian aside. She still couldn't believe that Dr. Russell and Julian Crane were involved, or had ever been! Everyone thought the two of them despised one another!  
  
'Tell me why she's not awake?!' Julian asked fearfully. He was craning his neck to look at Eve, while Dr. Parks proceeded to update him on Eve's condition. A nurse was fussing with a monitor.  
  
'Eve has been through quite a shock. And if I had known she was pregnant, I would've cut back her schedule severely. This explains her extreme fatigue...that and...'  
  
'And what?' Julian asked, his eyes moving from Eve to Dr. Parks.  
  
'Eve is carrying twins.'  
  
'Twins?' Julian repeated, stunned. Eve and him were going to be parents to two children! He was momentarily overwhelmed and frightened. They had been given a second chance at love and the chance to raise a family. Now it was about to all be snatched away!  
  
Julian cleared his throat.  
  
'That doesn't explain why Eve is in this condition! The car didn't hit her or anything!'  
  
'Julian, it's stress. Extreme stress. She saw her son die tonight, violently. Coupled with her fatigue...she'll need to stay here. And she's not unconscious, she's just resting. We're doing everything possible to make her and the babies comfortable. She's getting the rest she should've been getting from the beginning.'  
  
Julian nodded, unable to believe that one little lie, could end like this! His mind went back to the crash...the sound of it! He had told Eve to stay in the library, not wanting her to get upset, but sensing that it would be unavoidable.  
  
His breath had caught in his throat, when he saw Chad lying there on the front hood, dead, and clearly so! Had he been trying to kill himself, or had he hoped to take out his 'parents'? They would never know now.  
  
Just as Julian began to think about how he was going to tell Eve, and handle the negative publicity, he heard a noise behind him. He then turned and saw Eve.  
  
Julian became angry! Angry that she came out of the library when he told her not to, angry that she had to see Chad's body, lying so distastefully on the hood of the mercedes, but worst yet, Julian was angry that Chad had done this! He would've helped the boy find his parents...given him a job at Crane Industries...done anything to make up to him for the fraud that had been perpetrated upon him! Nothing that Chad had discovered, justified this! Nothing!  
  
'Can I stay with her?' he asked, planning to, whether Dr. Parks gave permission or not.   
  
Dr. Parks nodded.  
  
'Yes. Let me know when she wakes up.'  
  
Julian nodded again, pulled up a chair and sat down beside Eve. He picked up one of her hands in his, then lay his other hand across her stomach.  
  
****  
  
Simone and John were the first to step off of the elevator at the hospital, followed by Grace and T.C..  
  
Lexie told them she would follow them in her car, once she got Theo settled at Tabitha's. Grace had suggested that Kay and Tabitha watch the tot, while they went to the hospital. Lexie had been reluctant, when she saw what Tabitha looked like, and the decor of her house. But once she saw Kay, and realized that both of them had babies as well, she relaxed and left her son in their care.  
  
There had been an awkward moment down on the first floor of the hospital, a few moments before. Tony, who had also heard about the accident, got into his own car and rushed over to the hospital as well. He was running towards the elevator, trying to get on with Simone, John, T.C. and Grace, when John reached over and hit the close button several times!  
  
Tony called out for them to hold the elevator, and Simone tried to reach over towards the panel, to keep the door from closing. But, T.C. blocked her hand, and allowed to the door to close.  
  
'Daddy!' Simone had squeaked.  
  
'He can catch the next one, sweetheart.' T.C. said calmly. He then nodded to John, who smiled. The doors closed.  
  
When they opened on the floor Eve was on, Simone hurried to the nurses station. John pulled on her arm. She looked back at him.  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
Simone looked at him as if he were insane!  
  
'How am I going to be alright? Sam calls and tells us that my mother is pregnant, and that Chad's accident, might have harmed her baby! My mother is pregnant with Julian 'Pig' Crane's baby! I don't know what I'm supposed to say to her!'  
  
John shook his head slightly, then touched her shoulders.  
  
'That's not what I mean. Yes, your mother's pregnancy is a surprise, but it's not the end of the world. I was talking about Chad.'  
  
Simone looked away. John turned her face back to him. She sniffed.  
  
'I can't think about him right now. I don't even know why he did what he did.'  
  
'None of us do, Simone. Look, go and see your mother and try to cut her some slack, okay? This has been a bad night all around.'  
  
Simone nodded, swiping away tears. John kissed her cheek and she walked off. T.C. and Grace walked up to Dr. Parks.  
  
'Dr. Parks, how is Eve?' T.C. asked, feeling funny that he had to ask about his own wife. He should be in there by Eve's side. But it wasn't his place anymore. The real father of her child was by her side, from what Sam had told him.  
  
How Eve could sire another child by that piece of ^%%#@ Crane, T.C. would never understand or know! But, for Simone's sake, he tried to stay calm. He knew his daughter was probably more upset about Chad than she was letting on.  
  
Dr. Parks took a deep breath.  
  
'T.C., I know that you're still Eve's husband, but I don't know that Julian would like my telling everyone Eve's status.'  
  
'That's right, doctor, I am STILL Eve's husband! We have children together...my daughter is very upset...'  
  
Dr. Parks saw Simone and John. They walked over to Dr. Parks, T.C. and Grace.  
  
'Please, doctor. can't you make an exception?' Grace asked.  
  
Dr. Parks nodded quickly.  
  
'It's touch and go. The car that crashed into their house, didn't hurt either Eve or Julian. But, this is going to be a difficult pregnancy for Eve, and the shock of seeing her son die like that, didn't help things. We're monitoring the babies now, and doing all we can to make her comfortable, but anything could happen.'  
  
The group looked at one another, then gaped at Dr. Parks.  
  
'Did you say 'babies'? Grace asked.  
  
Dr. Parks gave them a lukewarm smile.  
  
'Yes. It would be doubly tragic if she lost her babies, and Chad, in one night. But, she's resting now, and Julian Crane is in with her. I know of your family's past problems with him, so I am going to strongly suggest that all of you make an effort to get along....for Eve's sake.'  
  
Everyone nodded. Dr. Parks walked off. T.C. looked around. Lexie should've gotten here by now. Where was she?  
  
Grace pulled T.C. aside.  
  
'Sam's coming by the hospital later. I'm going to call him now...see if he has any idea why Chad did what he did. He didn't say much on the phone.'  
  
T.C. nodded.  
  
'Okay. I think I'm going to look around for Lexie. She may have gotten lost.'  
  
Grace nodded and walked off. T.C. squeezed Simone's shoulder, then walked off as well. Simone and John, holding hands, walked to Eve's room and looked through the window. They saw Julian there. His head was now resting on Eve's stomach. She was asleep.  
  
****  
  
Lexie found a parking spot and hurried into the hospital. Whatever her differences has been with Eve, she was still important to Simone...and T.C..  
  
As she headed towards an elevator that was about to close, she called out for the person to hold it. The doors opened again, and she found herself face to face with Tony. She turned and tried to leave the elevator, but Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. The doors closed.  
  
Lexie twisted away from him!  
  
'Don't touch me!' she hissed.  
  
Tony immediately let go of her arm.  
  
'I've missed you.'  
  
Lexie rolled her eyes. He started to say something else, but she put a hand up.  
  
'Save it! Tell it to Theo when he asks why his uncle killed his father!'  
  
'Stefano killed Abe! I had nothing to do with it!'  
  
'You had everything to do with it! You kidnapped us and put my husband in the position to be killed!'  
  
'I wasn't in my right mind! Surely you know that I would never do anything to cause yourself, or Theo, any anguish?'  
  
'I don't want to talk about this now, Tony. I'm here for T.C. and Simone. I suppose you're here to badger Eve!'  
  
Tony folded his arms.  
  
'I'll have you know that Eve and I have become friends.'  
  
'Yeah, right!'  
  
'It's true. She confided in me about her pregnancy and Julian's beastly behavior towards her. I have no doubt that Chad Harris's death, was precipitated by some monstrous act on Julian's part!'  
  
Lexie said nothing to this, but continued to listen.  
  
'Eve is pregnant, Alexandra. Granted, I would love it if the child were mine, but, alas, he or she is not. That doesn't mean I don't still care about her welfare.'  
  
Tony then tried to reach out and touch Lexie's hand. She flinched and took a step back. Tony sighed heavily.  
  
'I would appreciate it, if you would look in on Eve, as a doctor, just to see that she's doing alright.'  
  
'Her own doctors are doing that, Tony. I'm not going in to spy for you.'  
  
The doors opened to Eve's floor. Lexie stepped out first, Tony pulled on her arm.  
  
'I will never give up trying to earn your trust and love again, Alexandra.'  
  
Lexie sighed. Tony let go of her arm and walked over to the nurses station. T.C. appeared, glared at Tony, then approached Lexie.  
  
'Were you on the elevator with him? Are you alright?'  
  
'I'm fine, T.C.. How is Eve?'  
  
'Pregnant with Julian Crane's child! What the hell was she thinking?'  
  
Lexie gave him the evil eye!  
  
'T.C., stop it! I hope you haven't displayed that attitude in front of Simone!'  
  
'Lexie!'  
  
'Whatever you think of Julian and Eve, they've been through a real tragedy tonight. They lost the son that they were just recently reunited with. Just keep your true feelings to yourself. If you can't, then maybe we should leave.'  
  
T.C. said nothing. He hated it when Lexie was mad at him.  
  
He then nodded.   
  
'You're right. I'll be good, I promise.'  
  
Lexie smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
'Good guy. Now, let's find some place to sit and wait.'  
  
T.C. and Lexie walked over to a group of waiting room chairs. They then sat down.  
  
'Is your brother here hoping to see Eve?' he asked.  
  
Lexie nodded, her eyes on Tony's back. He was walking down a hallway.  
  
'Yes, something I'm sure, Julian is just going to love. This is what I'm talking about, T.C.. Julian and Eve are going to have their hands full with my brother, and the death of their son. They don't need any trouble from anyone else.'  
  
T.C. picked up her hand and held it. Lexie smiled at him, then looked on a nearby table for something to read.  
  
****  
  
Julian looked up as Simone entered the room. He stood up, letting go of Eve's hand.  
  
'Simone, hello. How are you?'  
  
Simone did not answer, but walked up to her mother and touched her face. She then looked at Julian. John waited outside. He was staring at them through the window.  
  
'I know you did something to Chad, to make him kill himself. And as usual, you'll get away with hurting someone else. But I'm not going to let you hurt my mother.'  
  
Julian didn't need this, especially not from her!  
  
'Simone, we need to be here for your mother right now. Accusations and innuendo, won't help matters.'  
  
Simone looked at him with contempt.  
  
'You really think you're slick, don't you? How long did you suspect you were really Chad's father? Everyone knew how much he wanted to find his real parents! You suddenly realize you're his father, once he takes away all of your money?!'  
  
'Keep your voice down, young lady! Your mother needs all the rest she can get! And by God, if you contribute to her losing my babies, then I'll see that you...'  
  
'You'll see that I what?! Huh? Nothing! That's what I thought you mother%$#@$!'  
  
Meanwhile, Tony could see through the window that the discussion in Eve's room between Julian and Simone was becoming animated and overheated. As usual, John Hastings tried to get in his way.  
  
'I'm going in there, Mr. DiMera. I don't think you would be welcome.'  
  
'Nonsense!' Tony said breezily, gently shoving the youth aside, and opening Eve's door. Julian glared at him. Simone sniffed, then turned and ran into his arms!   
  
'Tony! He's hurting my mother! I just know it!'  
  
Tony wrapped his arms around Simone, grinned at Julian, then set Simone away from him. His facial expression with her was somber.  
  
'What? Simone, what do you mean?'  
  
'She doesn't mean anything, DiMera!' Julian snapped, disturbed to see that Simone had forged some sort of relationship with this cretin! Julian then saw that John Hastings was standing in the doorway, glaring at DiMera's back. What the hell was going on between Tony and Simone? Young Hastings looked like a jealous suitor over there!  
  
Eve's eyes fluttered, and she awoke.  
  
****  
  
SPRINGFIELD, ILLINOIS  
  
Pilar sat on a bench at Laurel Falls. She rubbed her hands together. It was about time she got back home.  
  
She had called Luis, who had peppered her with a thousand questions. She told him she would tell him everything when she returned home.  
  
Luis then told her about Chad, and the fact that they were looking into his death being a suicide. When Pilar asked why Chad would've killed himself, Luis hinted that that would all be public knowledge soon.  
  
She also learned that Teresa had accompanied Whitney to California, for the 'American Idol' try-outs. All Pilar knew of that show, was that there was a mean, British judge on it.  
  
Chad Harris. Why did she get the feeling that Julian Crane was involved? Poor Eve had to be devastated! She shook her head. She could only deal with one thing at a time.  
  
Pilar looked up to find Roger Thorpe walking towards her. He was carrying a file. He sat down next to her.  
  
'How have you been?' he asked, smiling at her.  
  
Pilar eyed the file.  
  
'I'll be much better once you tell me what you found out.'  
  
Roger took a deep breath.  
  
'What I found out, was as much a shock to me, as it will be to you.'  
  
He said nothing more. Pilar felt like screaming!  
  
'Roger!'  
  
'Alright, alright! I spoke with my father, Adam. It was no easy feat, since he hates my guts.'  
  
Pilar remembered from the file she read on him, that Roger's father was still alive, and named Adam. His mother's name had been Marjorie.'  
  
'I'm sure he doesn't hate you.' Pilar said.  
  
Roger shrugged.  
  
'It doesn't matter. Anyway, he admitted something to me. Something I swear I never knew anything about.'  
  
'What?'  
  
Roger handed her the file. Before Pilar could rip it open, Roger told her.  
  
'I have a twin brother. My parents had twins. I have a brother I never knew anything about.'  
  
Pilar looked at him. He did sound shocked, almost devastated. She touched his hand.  
  
'Look, I'm sorry to bring this on you...with what you're dealing with with Holly...how is she?'  
  
'Better...but...'  
  
'But?'  
  
'I wish she'd confide in me about what made her give up her child.'  
  
Pilar nodded, thinking that that was one situation, she really needed to stay out of!  
  
'When she's ready, Roger, I'm sure she'll tell you. So, I take it that your father wasn't pleased that you were bringing up the past like this, hey?'  
  
'It doesn't matter. I'm more concerned about the fact that I have a brother that is missing. It would have been nice to grow up with Martin. Being an only child can get awfully lonely.'  
  
'But why were you an only child? Why did your parents give Martin away?'  
  
'My father said something about how at the time, they just couldn't afford two children. The choice as to who was given away, was made in an almost 'eeny, meeny, minny, moe' fashion. My father also made it clear that they picked wrong!'  
  
Pilar gasped. She touched Roger's hand.  
  
'I am so sorry!'  
  
'Pilar, that file just says who my brother was, officially. It doesn't say anything about where he is.'  
  
Pilar shook her head.  
  
'That's fine, for now. I'll read it over and see where to go from here.'  
  
Roger nodded, then stood up.  
  
'Well, I have to get back to the apartment, then to the paper. Let me know if I can be of any help at all. Believe me, I want to know my brother.'  
  
Pilar smiled at him and stood up as well.  
  
'Thank you, I will. Thank you, Roger, for everything. And everything will work out...for Holly and you.'  
  
Pilar then kissed his cheek. She wiped off some of her lipstick and watched as he smiled at her, then turned and walked away. Pilar clutched the file in her hands. When she returned to Harmony, Pilar would find out why Spence Lowell had lied to her, about who Martin really was supposed to be! 


	6. Damage Control

Chapter 6  
  
Whitney finds out about Chad. Julian makes a suggestion to Eve.  
  
Fox awoke in his room at the Crane Apartments, very frustrated. For while he was thrilled that Whitney had come as far as she did in the competition, Whitney was required to room with two other girls in a hotel in Beverly Hills, where the other Idol contestants were staying. Thus, he had slept alone.  
  
He yawned, and came out of his room in pajama pants. Fox was glad that Austin and Teresa weren't up yet. He wasn't in the mood to hide how much he despised Austin from Teresa, so early in the morning.  
  
Fox also couldn't understand why it was taking Austin so long to make a move on the lovely Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald. Probably because he was pathetic!  
  
Fox yawned again, and opened the front door to pick up his paper. Maybe there was something about the competition in the paper.  
  
Fox closed the door and walked over to the couch. He flopped down, put his feet up, and opened the paper. The urge to yawn again disappeared. He couldn't believe what he was seeing!  
  
The headline read 'IDOL CONTESTANT'S EX-LOVER KILLS HIMSELF!'.  
  
'Christ!' Fox hissed, reading the article. It was now public knowledge that Julian had not only got Chad to sign back over his fortune to him, but that there had been a 'mistake' at the DNA lab. Chad had apparently crashed a mercedes through the Crane mansion, in some sort of suicide attempt.  
  
At least, Fox thought, Whitney didn't have to go through the humiliation of people saying she slept with her own brother! But still, he needed to get to her over at the hotel and tell her the news about Chad himself. Fox had a bad feeling it was too late already.  
  
Fox clutched the paper and ran to Teresa's room. He knocked once, then threw open the door. Teresa was still asleep. Fox ran into the room, hopped on the bed, and shook Teresa awake!  
  
Teresa sat up immediately, sniffing.  
  
'What? What is it?'  
  
He handed her the paper. Teresa yawned, rubbed one eye, then stared at the headline. She immediately stopped yawning!  
  
'Chad is dead?! Jesus Christ! What the hell...'  
  
She stopped and continued reading. She then looked at Chad and threw the paper at his chest!  
  
'What???'  
  
'What is this crap about how there was a 'mistake' made at the lab? There was no mistake, not if Julian is involved! Did you know about what your father was pulling on Chad?'  
  
Fox jumped up off of the bed.  
  
'Chad had no business accepting that inheritance from Alistair. We told him that it wasn't meant to be. My father would've paid him off handsomely to just go away.'  
  
Teresa jumped up as well!  
  
'Chad wanted parents, Fox! He killed himself because he was devastated that he'd been lied to!'  
  
Teresa turned and picked up the paper again. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
'Good God! Dr. Russell is pregnant...it says here she was hurt when Chad crashed his car into the house! Fox, we have to get to Whitney!'  
  
'If this is in the paper already, then it's probably too late!'  
  
Teresa walked up to Fox.  
  
'It may be too late to tell her the news, but we can be with her. She may have chosen to marry you, but, Chad was her first love. She's going to be devastated!'  
  
Austin suddenly came yawning into the room. He cast a suspicious eye on Fox. What the hell was he doing in Teresa's room?  
  
Teresa walked up to him.  
  
'We have to get over to Whitney's hotel right away! Chad is dead!'  
  
'What?!' Austin cried, instantly waking up. Fox picked up the paper and tossed it to him. Austin sat down on Teresa's bed and began to read. Teresa looked through her closet for something to wear.  
  
After a couple of moments, Austin flung down the paper, then slowly stood up and faced Fox.  
  
'Did you know Julian was lying about being Chad's real father?'  
  
Fox cleared his throat.  
  
'First of all, it doesn't say anywhere that my father lied. There was a mistake at the DNA lab. When my father came clean to Chad about it, he flipped out! What was my father supposed to do, lie to Chad? It wouldn't have been ethical!'  
  
The phone in the outer room rang. Austin pointed a finger at Fox, then hurried out of Teresa's room to answer it.   
  
Teresa found a blue tube top dress, then turned and looked at Fox.  
  
'You'd better go and get dressed!'  
  
Fox nodded. Teresa ran past him into her bathroom. Fox walked out of her bedroom, and loitered in the hallway, so he could eavesdrop on Austin's call.  
  
****  
  
'Mom, I'm fine!'  
  
'Sweetie, just watch your back around Fox Crane!'  
  
'Mom the paper said Chad killed himself and...'  
  
'Austin don't be naive! Poor Chad just happened to kill himself AFTER he 'signed' away his fortune to Julian! You couldn't pay me to believe that he was that distraught after learning that pig was not his biological father! He should've been weeping for joy!'  
  
Austin rubbed his eyes.  
  
'What are you saying, Mom?'  
  
'I'm saying that the police have not officially ruled it a suicide, honey! For all anyone knows, Julian could've killed Chad, or forged his signature, who knows!'  
  
'Mom, don't you think that's a little far-fetched?'  
  
'Honey, when will you learn? Look, Victor wants to meet with you in Salem today! You get on the Crane jet and get back here. Julian and Fox are going to be coming after you next. And now that Julian has taken care of Chad, how much do you want to bet that Fox will try something underhanded as well with you!'  
  
Austin was about to speak again, when he saw Fox out of the corner of his eye.   
  
'I'll talk to you later, Mom. I have to go.'  
  
'Austin! Be careful, and get back to Salem!'  
  
'I will, goodbye.'  
  
Austin hung up, then turned and faced Fox. Fox boldly walked into the room.  
  
'Talking to mommy?' Fox asked snidely.  
  
Austin rolled his tongue around in his mouth before answering.  
  
'I need to take the plane back to Salem today. I'll send it back for the rest of you to use at your disposal.'  
  
'Thanks. That's so kind of you to offer me my family's plane.'  
  
Austin folded his arms.  
  
'You still can't accept what happened, can you?'  
  
Fox walked up to him.  
  
'It didn't take a genius to figure out that while Alistair was getting back at my father and I, he seriously didn't mean for the likes of yourself, and Chad Harris to run Crane Industries. He despised idiots and non-whites, poor people, etc.'  
  
'So I would fall under the idiot category, hey?'  
  
Fox shrugged.  
  
'You said it! Listen, I have to get dressed and go see Whitney. Let me issue you a warning: running off to see step-daddy dearest, isn't going to help you keep what was never yours in the first place.'  
  
Austin glared at him.  
  
'I'm not going to let you do to me, what you did to Chad.'  
  
'What did I do to Chad? He signed his share over fair and square.'  
  
'If it was so 'fair and square' as you put it, Chad wouldn't be dead.' Austin finished. He then moved past Fox, bumping him. Fox let it go and rolled his eyes. He then turned and walked back towards his room, slamming the door. He took out his cell phone and dialed Julian's number.  
  
****  
  
Julian was out on a terrace at the hospital, staring out at Harmony, when his cell rang. He moved away from a woman in a wheelchair to answer it.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Father, what the hell is going on there?'  
  
Julian looked around him before speaking.  
  
'A bloody tiring mess! Chad opened up my mail and found the papers. I admitted everything and he signed them anyway!'  
  
'Are you kidding me? Why? You would think he would've known he could get more revenge by just keeping his share of our money?'  
  
'Fox, he was so hurt...I don't think he cared about the money. He was just happy that he had parents...even for a brief while.'  
  
'Father, you can't fall apart here...'  
  
'I'm not falling apart, Fox! But I am concerned at how this is all affecting Eve.'  
  
'Yeah! The paper said that the car hit her or something?'  
  
'Good God! Journalists are such idiots! No, the mercedes neither touched myself or Eve, but the stress of seeing Chad dead, has put the babies in danger.'  
  
'Babies? She's carrying twins or something?'  
  
'Yes, and all of these questions surrounding Chad's death, are adding additional stress to her.'  
  
'Does she blame you, Father? I mean, she never wanted to go along with this in the first place.'  
  
Julian pursed her lips.  
  
'She hasn't said much, to anyone really. She's mostly been sleeping. Last night, I had to hustle Simone, who is even more of a brat than ever, and Tony DiMera out of her room!'  
  
'What the hell was DiMera doing there?' Fox asked.  
  
'Trying to score points, what else?' Julian sniffed contemptuously.  
  
'Father, I'm worried about how Whitney is going to take the news...specifically if she's going to blame me.'  
  
Julian sighed deeply.  
  
'Fox, I don't know what to tell you. Neither Eve or Whitney really approved of what we did to Chad. I'm sure we'll have to take some flack for it...you'll just have to see how she is.'  
  
Fox said nothing. That was not reassuring.   
  
'Alright, well I have to get to her. It's all over the papers here and they've linked Whitney with Chad.'  
  
'Good God! Call me if you need any help with damage control. I'm going to the office to see what I can do from there.'  
  
'Okay. Keep me updated. Goodbye, Father.'  
  
'Goodbye, Fox.'  
  
Julian hung up, then began walking back into the hospital. Sheridan stepped into his path.  
  
'Oh, Sheridan! Thank you for coming!'  
  
Sheridan hugged him. Julian held her for a long time. Sheridan finally broke off the embrace.  
  
'How is Eve holding up?'  
  
'She seems fine today.' Julian said, breathing in deeply.  
  
'Julian, I need to know, was there really a mistake at the DNA lab, or did you lie to Chad about being his father?'  
  
'Why are you asking?'  
  
'Because, I can't help but think back to when Father's will was read, and how shortly after, Eve moved out of the house. Everyone thought she was just having a hard time accepting Chad as her son, because of the repercussions to Whitney. But now I have to wonder...'  
  
'Well don't. I did not know. I wish I had. Then maybe Chad wouldn't have done this.'  
  
Sheridan nodded. She had decided she was going to take her brother at his word. Unfortunately, Luis would not.  
  
'Well I'm here for you. What do you need?' Sheridan asked.  
  
Julian took her hands in his and held them.  
  
'Just sit with Eve. Tell me if anything changes. Her family is here, but I doubt they'd have the common courtesy to keep me updated on what was going on with Eve, or the babies.'  
  
Sheridan nodded and hugged him again. She hoped Julian would be a better father to these twins, than he had been to Little Ethan, Fox or his other children. But then again, Julian loved Eve. He hadn't loved Ivy or Teresa. Maybe that made all of the difference.  
  
****  
  
Eve awoke, then sat up gingerly. She had hoped the previous night had been nothing but a bad dream. Now she knew it wasn't.  
  
She still wondered what all that commotion was about last night in here? Eve awoke to find Julian shoving Simone and Tony out of her room. She sighed. She wished Simone and Julian got along better.  
  
Eve heard a noise near the door and looked over there. Tony peeked his head in.  
  
'Can I come in?' he asked.  
  
Eve nodded. Tony walked in with roses. She smiled.  
  
'Those are a sight for sore eyes. Thank you, but you should leave. I don't know where Julian is right now, or when he will be back.'  
  
'Well, I'll make it quick.' Tony answered, but he did pull up a chair. He didn't care if Julian found him there or not.  
  
'How have you been?' he asked.  
  
'Oh, Dr. Parks says everything seems okay, for now. I'm having twins.'  
  
Tony's eyes widened!   
  
'Is that why this pregnancy has been so hard for you?'  
  
'Well, Dr. Parks didn't say that...but I'm sure it's one factor.'  
  
'Actually, Eve, I was referring to what happened with Chad.'  
  
Eve looked away. She then spoke, not making eye contact with Tony.  
  
'It was so horrible! So horrible...I tried to tell him that I never said I was his mother...but he reminded me that I never told him WHY I wasn't his mother. The look he gave me...'  
  
'You mean, you never told him exactly what Julian was up to?'  
  
Eve looked at him again and nodded.  
  
'Eve, you were caught between a rock and a hard place. To have told Chad what Julian was doing, would have been betraying the father of your child. You did what you could by not living in the mansion and playing out the charade.'  
  
Eve sniffed.  
  
'I know, but I dreamt about him all night. I should've done better by him.'  
  
'Julian, should not have put you in this position in the first place.'  
  
Eve sighed.  
  
'Who am I to judge Julian? I've told so many lies and hurt so many people...I can't get mad at him.'  
  
Tony raised a brow.  
  
'Who else have you hurt, Eve?'  
  
Julian, who had overheard the last part, entered the room. He cleared his throat loudly. Sheridan went off to call Luis and tell him she would be at the hospital with Eve.  
  
Eve looked over at him. Tony slowly turned around and grinned at Julian. Julian ignored Tony and walked over to the other side of Eve's bed.  
  
'How are you feeling?' he asked.  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'Better. Tony was just coming by to see how I was...'  
  
Her voice trailed off. No matter what she said, Eve knew it did not look good that he was here.  
  
Tony stood up.  
  
'I just brought Eve fresh flowers, to cheer her up. I think I'll be on my way now.'  
  
Julian eyed the flowers, making a mental note to throw them away while Eve was asleep! It was also in the back of his mind to speak with John Hastings. He didn't like the bond that was forming between Simone and DiMera. It would hurt the girl and keep DiMera in their lives, in the long run. And Julian got the distinct impression, that that was the point.  
  
Julian and Eve watched as Tony left. Eve looked up at Julian.  
  
'Thank you for not going off of the deep end.'  
  
Julian pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
'When do I go off 'the deep end' as you put it?'  
  
Eve smiled at him weakly, but said nothing. Julian picked up her hand.  
  
'I heard what you said to DiMera there. Thank you.'  
  
Eve squeezed his hand.  
  
'I meant it. I know you didn't want things to end this way. But I am worried about Whitney. She may be engaged to Fox, but I know my daughter, and Chad was her first love. She'll be devastated.'  
  
'Fox will have to deal with that. He will help her get through this. I want to help you deal with our problems. We're having twins, Eve. I have never been happier.'  
  
Eve gave him a full fledged smile. She could see that he was pleased. That made her happy.  
  
'I can tell.' she said, letting go of his hand and touching his cheek.  
  
'But, I'm worried about you...and what Chad's death is going to mean. I've already called the Crane lawyers. Neither Sam or Luis is going to bother you during this time.'  
  
'Julian, the police have to account for his death.'  
  
'And they will, just without bothering you. I don't want you re-living what happened. It isn't good for the babies. I can't believe he did that, Eve! If we had been in the hallway, there's no telling what might have happened to you!'  
  
Eve continued to stroke his cheek.  
  
'Now look who's getting upset.'  
  
Julian shook his head. He reached up and removed her hand from his face.  
  
'I'm serious, Eve. I want to run something by you.'  
  
'Okay, what?'  
  
'I want us to leave town, and come back when the babies are born.'  
  
Eve squinted at him.  
  
'Julian...I can't just leave my family and...oh, I don't know...'  
  
'Eve, listen to me. Dr. Parks thinks avoiding stress is the key here. And things are not going to get better around here for a long while. And with DiMera lurking around here...I just think we need to get away.'  
  
Eve said nothing for the longest moment. She couldn't lie. It would help if she could just forget about everything that went with living in Harmony.  
  
'Where did you have in mind that we go?' Eve asked.  
  
Julian breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
'Someplace in the Midwest, I'll find us somewhere, not to worry. Depending on how Whitney does in the 'American Idol' thing, I would give Fox the responsibility of looking after our half of the Crane fortune. That would mean his coming back here and assuming my place at Crane Industries.'  
  
'I don't want to do anything that might disrupt Whitney and Fox's relationship.'  
  
'Neither do I, darling! Believe me, if it might cause an iota of trouble, I'll find someone else to step in. The important thing is you, the babies, and us.'  
  
Eve stared at him a moment, then nodded. Julian leaned over to kiss her cheek.  
  
'Good! Now, I have to leave you to do some damage control. So, I've called Sheridan in. She will stay here with you.'  
  
'You didn't have to do that! Sheridan has a busy enough schedule as it is!'  
  
'She wants to help us, Eve. We don't have that many people in our corner, as it is. Besides, you two will be sisters-in-law very soon. You can get to know all of the Crane family's secrets.'  
  
Eve smiled as Julian kissed her on the cheek again, then left the room. Crane family secrets? Those were something she didn't want to know anymore about! For once upon a time, she was one!  
  
****  
  
BEVERLY HILLS HOTEL  
  
Paula Abdul held Whitney has she sobbed. The producers had asked to see her early that morning. They were the ones that broke the news to her about Chad's death.  
  
Paula rubbed her back.  
  
'Honey, I am so sorry.'  
  
Whitney sniffed. Paula handed her a kleenex.  
  
'I don't think I can go on in this competition!' Whitney squeaked, blowing her nose.  
  
'Well, honey, that's up to you. But you told me that Chad was a big believer in your singing, didn't you?'  
  
Whitney's mind went back to that day in Bermuda, when Chad had snidely told her that her singing wasn't that good!  
  
'I guess.' Whitney answered dully.  
  
'Do you think that he'd want you to give up your dreams?'  
  
'Paula, this isn't just about an old boyfriend being dead! I knew he wasn't my brother and I tried to tell him that! But he didn't want to listen! And he didn't want to listen because he thought I was squashing his dreams! All he ever wanted, was to know where he came from! He must've been more devastated than anyone realized!'  
  
Whitney began to bawl again. Paula was beginning to get upset herself! She didn't understand all that Whitney was telling her, but it sounded like there was more to this Chad Harris's death, than was being reported!  
  
She looked behind her and saw Simon Cowell standing in a doorway. He met Paula's eyes and walked in.  
  
'Paula, her fiancee and friends are here. Could you go and get him? Maybe escort them back here?'  
  
'Why don't you do it?' Paula asked. She didn't want to leave Whitney alone with this unfeeling parasite! There was no telling what rude things he might say!  
  
'Just go, Paula. I would like to speak to Whitney, alone.'  
  
Paula shook her head and stood up. She walked up to him.  
  
'If I find out you've said anything to upset her any further...'  
  
'You'll what? Do you really think I would be that thoughtless? Never mind! Don't answer that! I'm hurt and appalled that you would think that!'  
  
'You can be as hurt and appalled as you like, Simon. I'm just saying, don't make her feel any worse than she already does.'  
  
Paula then walked out. Simon walked over to Whitney and sat down next to her. Whitney sniffed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.  
  
'How are you holding up?' he asked, reaching out to stroke her hair. Whitney stiffened up.  
  
'I've had better days. Look, I was telling Paula that maybe I should leave the competition. I mean, I don't want to embarrass the competition with my scandal.'  
  
'Nonsense! And it is not 'your scandal'. There was no way you could have known any of this was going to happen.'  
  
Simon stopped touching Whitney's hair. Whitney was relieved.  
  
'I think you have what it takes to go far in this competition. I overheard what Paula was saying to you. I would think that this Chad, fellow, wherever he is now, would be vastly disappointed in you, if you dropped out now.'  
  
Whitney looked at Simon. He had almost sounded sincere.  
  
'Do you really think so?'  
  
Simon nodded, and reached out to stroke her arm now. His touch raised the hair on the back of Whitney's neck. But, she assumed that Simon Cowell was just a touchy-feely type of man. Whitney decided to just let him rub on her.  
  
'Ah, here comes your fiancee...what is his name again?'  
  
'Fox, Fox Crane.'  
  
Whitney stood up and turned to see Fox, Teresa and Austin hurrying towards her. Whitney ran into Fox's arms. She began to cry again. Fox held her tightly, while his eyes met Cowell's. Simon smiled at him.  
  
Fox had witnessed that arm-stroking thing Cowell was doing to Whitney! He didn't like Cowell(who did?) and he especially didn't appreciate him taking advantage of Whitney when she was this vulnerable! Fox stroked her hair. Teresa reached out and touched Whitney's hair as well.   
  
Austin turned away. He would now have to deal with Julian Crane, one on one. 


	7. Where The Trail Leads

Chapter 7  
  
Eve gets an unexpected visitor. Teresa finks on Sami Brady.  
  
Sheridan got up and stretched her legs. Eve had fallen asleep again.   
  
The two of them had had a nice talk about Julian, and about Julian and Sheridan's late mother, Katherine. Eve had said that she now felt as if she understood Julian more than she ever had before. She also told Sheridan how sorry she was, that she did not have her mother there to protect her against Alistair.  
  
Sheridan stared at Eve. This is the woman Julian pined for during his marriage to Ivy. This was the woman's voice that sung to her brother, during his melancholy moments in the library. She would've never guessed. Julian and Eve did a pretty damned good job of hiding their feelings for one another!  
  
Sheridan eased out of the room to call Luis. A few moments later, Liz stuck her head in. Good! Her sister was alone!  
  
Liz banged the door closed loudly. Eve awoke, then sat up when she saw who her 'visitor' was.  
  
'Well, well, well! Looks like you've finally got it all, Evie dear! A rich man's bun in the oven, or should I say buns? And at what cost? Some poor young man that never did a damned thing to you!'  
  
Eve's first instinct, had been to order Liz out of her room. But, this confrontation had been a long time coming. And she was feeling oddly calm.  
  
'Hello to you too, Liz. Have you come to apologize?'  
  
Liz blinked.  
  
'Apologize? For what?'  
  
'Oh please, Liz! Celeste told me everything!'  
  
'You would take that whore's word over mine! But of course, I guess it would take one to know one!'  
  
Eve peered at her sister.  
  
'I would've taken Alistair Crane's word over yours, Liz! Do you know, that for the first time since you dragged your sorry self into this town, it has just occurred to me that you could be insane?'  
  
'You wish!'  
  
'Really? Why didn't you tell me about Celeste? The song and dance you bored everyone with, was that you were molested by our father...before and after our mother's death. But you never said not one word about a step-mother, or that you were sent to boarding school, or worse yet, that you tried to kill our father and Celeste!'  
  
Liz was quiet. Eve continued on.  
  
'Our father never molested you, did he Liz?'  
  
Liz just stared at her with hatred.  
  
'Why, Liz? All of this because of what?'  
  
'You don't know what it was like! This new woman moves in after our beloved mother dies...she didn't give a damn about me! She was the one that had Daddy send me away...then he dies! Eve, I swear to God, I always thought something was funny about Daddy's death! Now that we know that Celeste was hooked up with Stefano DiMera, I wouldn't be surprised if he had something to do with killing our father!'  
  
Eve sighed. She really didn't want to hear anymore of her sister's lies.  
  
'Why are you here, Liz? To kick me when I'm down? What?'  
  
'I need help, Eve.'  
  
Eve looked her up and down.  
  
'With what?'  
  
'With T.C.. He's convinced himself that he's in love with Celeste's slut daughter! I know we've had our problems...but surely you can see that T.C. could end up like Abe Carver, if he continues seeing this bitch? Eve? You can see that, can't you? Why are you looking at me like that?'  
  
Eve stared behind Liz at Lexie, who was standing there. Lexie smiled coldly, then slammed the door loudly!  
  
Liz jumped and turned around. She then glared at Lexie. Lexie cleared her throat.  
  
'Eve, I was going to ask who in the hell this bitch was...but then I realized you had to be Liz. Hello, I'm Lexie Carver.' Lexie stuck her hand out.  
  
Liz looked at her hand, then back at her.  
  
'What, Liz? Nothing to say?' Lexie asked.  
  
Liz folded her arms, then turned back around to look at Eve.  
  
'Thanks for the warning!' she hissed.  
  
Eve looked at her coldly.  
  
'I owed you one.' Eve replied.  
  
Liz turned back around, looked Lexie up and down, the proceeded to walk past her, and out of the door.   
  
But, Lexie's arm snaked out and gripped Liz's tightly! Eve sat up and looked over at the phone. Maybe she should call security!  
  
'Stay away from around here, and stay away from T.C.. And I really don't give a ^%%# what you call me, but if I ever hear you talking about my mother like that again, they're going to need vaseline to remove my fist from your....'  
  
'Okay!' Eve cried out. 'I think we get the picture! Get out Liz!'  
  
Liz snatched her arm away and skulked from the room. On the other side of the door, Liz made a silent vow to make Lexie Carver pay for stealing T.C. from her! She then walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, Eve eyed Lexie, as she came further into the room.  
  
'I didn't know you were in town.' Eve said.  
  
'Uh, yes, I was supposed to have dinner with T.C. and Simone, when we got the call about you and Chad. I'm sorry about him. Is there anything I can do?'  
  
Eve shook her head, not wanting to think or talk about Chad. His death was just another thing to add to her list of sins, that kept her from sleeping nights. Eve changed the subject.  
  
'Lexie, I never did get a chance to tell you how sorry I was about Abe. Everything happened so fast.'  
  
Lexie just nodded. She didn't really want to talk about Abe.   
  
'Tony came by to visit a couple of hours before. He left these flow...'  
  
Eve noticed that the roses that Tony had set on table across the room, a couple of hours before, were gone. She suspected Julian's hand in the theft, but said nothing out loud.  
  
'Anyway, I think he's lonely.'   
  
Lexie snorted.  
  
'If he is, it's of his own doing!'  
  
'I agree. But he is making such an effort to show everyone the real Tony.'  
  
'As far as I'm concerned, the man that killed Abe, was the real Tony. I can't believe you'd defend him!'  
  
Eve could see that she had upset Lexie, and that had not been her intention. She eyed her.  
  
'I'm sorry if I've offended you. Believe me, I'm not trying to defend Tony. But I'd be lying if I said that he hasn't tried to be a friend to me. And to Simone.'  
  
'Yeah, Eve, about that. I would watch my brother if I were you.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, I just don't believe that this Tony and Simone friendship is up to par. I think he's using her to get in good with you.'  
  
Eve sat up. The concept unnerved her. Lexie realized she should not have said anything! She reached out and gently pushed Eve back against the pillows.  
  
'Just, relax Eve. I'm sorry. I don't know anything for sure and I could be totally wrong.'  
  
Eve nodded, but couldn't shake her unease. Lexie patted her shoulder.  
  
'Look, I'm going to push off here. Is there anything I can get you before I leave?'  
  
My piece of mind! Eve thought. But she shook her head.  
  
'No, but thank you, Lexie. It's good to know that someone else is looking out for Simone. And I know that you make T.C. very happy. Just watch your back with Liz.'  
  
Lexie snorted, indicating how much of a threat she considered Liz. She then waved at Eve, before leaving her room. Eve sank back under the covers for a moment, then picked up the phone next to her. She dialed Simone's cell phone, but got no answer. She hung up, then sank under the covers again. Maybe Lexie had been imagining things.  
  
****  
  
Julian walked down the hall with a slightly grossed out Dr. Parks. Julian had just asked her if, or when, it would be safe to resume sexual relations with Dr. Russell! Once again, she found herself unable to believe that they were a couple!  
  
'Her condition has improved tremendously, causing me to believe that Eve was just not taking care of herself, and she should've known better. I don't see that...sex...will be a problem.'  
  
Julian rubbed his hands together!  
  
'Good. What about travel?'  
  
'Well, what kind?'  
  
'Oh nothing strenuous. I want to take Eve somewhere peaceful, for the duration of her pregnancy.'  
  
Dr. Parks stopped walking and looked at him.  
  
'I don't see why not. In fact, that might be best.'  
  
'I agree. In fact I...'  
  
Julian stopped talking when his cell phone rang. He excused himself and walked over to the waiting room chairs. He sat down in one of them.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Pookie?'  
  
Julian smiled. He hadn't heard from Rebecca in ages!  
  
'Rebecca darling! How have you been?'  
  
'Just wonderful! Things are definitely looking up!'  
  
Julian looked around to make sure no one could overhear.  
  
'By that, do you mean your plans to become Mrs. John Black?'  
  
'Yes, indeed I do. I moved into that house you were living in, next to the DiMera mansion. Anyway, I realized that I needed an excuse to see John regularly and I managed to snag a job at Basic Black!'  
  
Julian lifted a brow.  
  
'You're working?'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'As in, really working, like for a living?'  
  
'Yes, Julian! And don't take that tone with me!'  
  
'What tone, Becky? My God! I'm just pointing out that you've never lifted a finger to exert any energy, except during sex, in your life! What will you be doing?'  
  
'I'll have you know that I graduated college and hold a degree in something or another! I only went to school to catch a rich husband anyway.'  
  
'I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to insult you. Now, how did you come by this 'job'?'  
  
'Kate Roberts. We've gotten to know one another pretty well. Anyway, she expressed her concern over her son getting so cozy with Teresa. Well, believe me, I gave her an earful!'  
  
'Poor Teresa.' Julian murmured.  
  
'I heard that!'  
  
'Once again, Rebecca, I apologize, it's just that poor Teresa will not stand a chance with Kate and you ganging up on her. Now, tell me what your new position is?'  
  
'Actually, let's talk about other things, Pookie. Like that horrible mess that happened at your house! Tell the truth: was there really a 'mix-up' at the DNA lab?'  
  
Julian rubbed the back of his neck. One of the things he had had to take care of, was paying off the lackey who had doctored the tests. The poor man had taken his money and run, hopefully, never to be found again!  
  
'Of course! I'm hurt that you would think otherwise!'  
  
'Yes, I'm sure you are. Still, Chad was not a bad sort. And everyone knew he wanted to know who his parents were...'  
  
'Rebecca please! I don't need any lectures. I feel badly enough as it is.'  
  
'I know you do, dear. That's why I've called. I know that you did what you had to do to preserve your legacy.'  
  
Julian smiled again. Rebecca did get it.  
  
'I have to run now, Pookie. Gwen is visiting, and we're going shopping for my new office attire. Keep those monthly checks coming, and I'll keep a look out for the final divorce decree. The sooner we get things settled, the sooner I can become Mrs. John Black. Goodbye!'  
  
'Goodbye, Rebecca.' Julian said, hanging up. He had noted that Rebecca didn't ask about Eve. But then again, Rebecca never claimed to be a fan of Eve's.  
  
Julian stood up and walked towards Eve's room. When he reached it, he found her alone. Eve was sitting up in bed, staring into space.  
  
'Darling, where is Sheridan?'  
  
Eve looked up at him.  
  
'Oh, she's around somewhere. I'm fine, Julian.'  
  
Julian pulled up a chair.  
  
'I know you are. I just spoke to Dr. Parks. She says you're almost ready for travel.'  
  
'Julian, I think we'd better stay here.'  
  
He frowned.  
  
'Why? What has happened?'  
  
Eve clutched her covers.  
  
'Lexie was here. She said some things about Simone...and Tony. Have you noticed anything unsavory going on between them?  
  
Damn that Lexie Carver! Julian thought. Why the hell did she have to come here, stirring up trouble?  
  
'No,' he lied. 'And if there is, then let T.C. and her boyfriend deal with it. We have other concerns.'  
  
'Julian, I can't just forget my daughters and run off someplace! If Tony is trying to get to me through Simone, I want to know about it!'  
  
Julian touched her face.  
  
'I will take care of it. Now, I am going to have our things packed, and the day you are released from here, we are leaving for other parts.'  
  
Eve smiled. Julian always made things seem as if they were going to be alright. But Simone...  
  
'I'll go only after I speak to Simone myself. I just want to make sure she's alright.'  
  
Julian nodded, not really liking that plan, but he pretended to agree nonetheless.  
  
'Alright, if it will put you at ease.'  
  
'So, where are you taking me?' she asked, beaming at him.  
  
'A little out of the way place. Your every need will be taken care of and I can pamper you...and maybe cook for you. You know, I do know how. That incident at your apartment was just a fluke.'  
  
Eve pulled his face to hers and kissed him. She then pulled away and rubbed his jaw.  
  
'Yes, I could tell there was some kind of food there.'  
  
Julian stood up.  
  
'Let me look into this thing with Simone. I'll speak with her myself and tell you what she says.'  
  
'Uh, I don't know. It's not like the two of you get along well...'  
  
'Well, Eve, we have to start somewhere. And this will be my chance to show her that I do indeed care about her welfare.'  
  
Julian did have a point, Eve thought. Maybe the two of them might bond, maybe in the same way Whitney and Julian had.  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
Julian kissed her quickly, before leaving the room. He would find out what was going on between those two alright! But first he was going to have a talk with young Mr. John Hastings.  
  
****  
  
LOS ANGELES  
  
Teresa hurried to catch up with Simon Cowell, who was walking across the hotel lobby, surrounded by bodyguards. She thought the concept was kind of pathetic. If you were going to talk %%$#@ about people, then you should be prepared to stand up for yourself, and not hide behind bodyguards!  
  
She had eased away from Austin, deciding that now would be the perfect time to out Sami Brady. For despite Whitney's protestations, Teresa knew her friend would stick this thing out. She had to. This could be her big break!  
  
'Mr. Cowell!' she called out. His bodyguards stopped, as did he. One of them stepped in front of him. Simon waved him off, smiling lavaciously at her.  
  
'You're Whitney Russell's friend, aren't you?' he asked, taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
'That's right! Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald! First, I want to tell you what a big fan I am of yours! I mean you really tell it like it is!'  
  
Simon just stared down at her, entranced by her skin and luminous eyes. He heard nothing she was going on about.   
  
Teresa, realized that Simon was still holding her hand, and attempted to get it back from him. She finally had to snatch it back! Simon seemed to come to attention then.  
  
'I'm sorry, what were you saying?'  
  
Teresa took a deep breath.  
  
'I'm sure that your background people will find this out anyway, but, there is someone in this competition that has lied about their age.'  
  
Simon lifted a brow. Not again! If someone wasn't older than they were supposed to be, they were either on parole or guilty of some other contest infraction!  
  
'Well who are we talking about?'  
  
Teresa smiled.  
  
'Her name is Samantha Brady. She sang that great rendition of Celine Dion's 'My Heart will Go On'? Anyway, she is really 25.'  
  
Simon searched his mind for a mental image of Samantha Brady. It came to him. A heavier set blonde. But she did have some talent. Too bad.  
  
'I'll pass the news along, Teresa.'  
  
He then reached out for her hand again. Teresa looked at his hand on her's warily.  
  
'So, now that you've made the road less bumpy for Whitney, how about having a drink with me, in my room?'  
  
Austin appeared just then. Two of the bodyguards approached him. Teresa pulled her hand away from Simon's.  
  
'Thanks, but my boyfriend is here now...so...I have to get going!'  
  
Teresa pulled her hand away and hurried over to Austin. Austin looked at Simon. He noticed Simon was sizing him up. What was that all about?  
  
Teresa appeared before him. Austin dragged his eyes off of Cowell and faced her.  
  
'What was that all about?' he asked.  
  
Teresa decided to tell the truth.  
  
'I told Simon about Sami.'  
  
Austin's mouth dropped open!  
  
'Teresa, no!'  
  
'Oh come on, Austin! This way she can leave the competition with her dignity in tact. If the 'Smoking Gun' or some other tabloid got a hold of this, Sami would have just ended up all the more humiliated!'  
  
'Yeah, but, Teresa, you don't know Sami. If she ever finds out that you were responsible...'  
  
'I doubt that's how the powers-to-be handle this kind of thing. They'll probably just tell her that they did a background check and found out that she lied.'  
  
Austin said nothing to this. He hoped Teresa was right, for her sake. He pulled her away from Cowell, who was still watching them, and his bodyguards.  
  
'Teresa, I have to go back to Salem. I'll send the plane back for you all.'  
  
'Back to Salem? Why?'  
  
'I can't let Julian and Fox get away with what they did to Chad. They, especially Julian, drove Chad to do what he did.'  
  
'We don't know that.' Teresa protested weakly. But in her heart of hearts, she knew that Chad had to have been devastated when he discovered Julian's lies. But, out of loyalty to Fox, she did not express that opinion.  
  
'Yes we do.' Austin said softly. He then picked up her hands in his.  
  
'I love you, Teresa.'  
  
'Don't say that, Austin!'  
  
'Why? Because it ruins your fantasy of someday being with Ethan?'  
  
Teresa said nothing, but looked down. Austin continued.  
  
'I have no intention of lying down and letting Julian or Fox, roll over me. I won't let Chad's death be in vain. They are never getting my share of the Crane fortune, back in their hands. I need to know that you'll be on my side.'  
  
Teresa pulled her hands away!  
  
'Austin, I do care about you...but don't put me in the middle of this. I care about both you and Fox.'  
  
Austin didn't have an answer to that. But Teresa did.  
  
'Austin, I want you to give serious thought to the fact that Alistair Crane may not be dead.'  
  
Austin sucked in a breath.  
  
'Where would you get an idea like that?'  
  
'Austin, honey, I've known the man all of my life. Even if he was angry at Julian and Fox, leaving everything to the two of you, Chad and you, two people that don't have the business know how that Alistair or even Julian do, I can't see Alistair taking that kind of chance with his family legacy.'  
  
'What is it that you think is going on here?' Austin asked.  
  
'I think Alistair is biding his time somewhere. And he won't resurface until he's torn everyone apart and hurt as many people as he can. Chad is only the beginning. So, think about that, before you get ready to jump into battle with Julian and Fox.'  
  
Austin nodded slowly, wondering if any this was really possible. Teresa reached up and pulled his face down towards hers, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
'Call me when you get in.' Teresa said, then walked off, in search of Whitney and Fox. Austin licked his lips, liking the taste of Teresa's kiss. He wanted more, but was still at a loss as to how to get her to forget about Ethan Winthrop.  
  
****  
  
Whitney's eyes were dry as she sat with her head against Fox's shoulder. His arms were around her. She lifted her head and he looked at her.  
  
'Whitney, we can leave right now. Let's just go. We'll go back to Harmony and face this thing together.'  
  
Whitney sniffed and shook her head.  
  
'What is there to face? Chad and I have been over. And I couldn't take going to his funeral...why did this have to happen?'  
  
Fox took a deep breath.  
  
'You can say it, you know? I know you're ticked with me...and my father, for what we pulled on him.'  
  
Whitney shrugged.  
  
'A little. But Chad was the one that chose to go out like this! I mean, it wasn't the end of the world. The Chad I knew would never have done this!'  
  
Fox peered at her.  
  
'Honey, maybe you should call your mother though? She wasn't hurt by the car, but the shock of seeing Chad die that way caused her to end up in the hospital. She and Father are having twins, you know.'  
  
Whitney's eyes widened and she smiled.  
  
'Twins?'  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
'So in many ways, Whit, something positive did come out of this. We're both going to have two little brothers, sisters or a brother and a sister.'  
  
Whitney seemed to be deep in thought. But she did nod.  
  
'I guess I'll stay here, and get as far as I can in this competition.'  
  
Fox smiled and kissed her. When they came up for air, Fox felt he had to broach a somewhat unpleasant subject.  
  
'Whitney, about Simon Cowell...'  
  
'What about him?' Whitney asked, drying her eyes with her hands.  
  
'How has he been treating you?'  
  
Whitney tilted her head.  
  
'What do you mean? Has be been rude to me or something?'  
  
'No...I mean has he...you know...touched you inappropriately or anything that made you feel at all uncomfortable?'  
  
Whitney looked away, remembering how creepy she felt when Simon had touched her hair and her arm, earlier. She looked back at Fox.  
  
'No, Fox. Why would you think that?'  
  
Fox stared at her for a moment.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'Whitney, I saw him giving you the 'rub-down' in this very room! I mean, I saw that man lick his lips the moment he first saw you!'  
  
'Maybe he was thirsty, Fox.'  
  
'Oh bull%$#@! That's what Teresa said! And she's better watch herself too, because I've seen Cowell eyeing her too!'  
  
Whitney took his hands in hers.  
  
'Fox, honey, I'm not totally blind. I mean, I do think Simon has some problems...'  
  
'Problems?!'  
  
'Alright, he did touch my hair earlier...'  
  
'I knew it!'  
  
'But, in the end, he is a professional. He's not going to let any personal feelings get in the way of finding the 'American Idol'. That and there have been so many women around here that have been hitting on him...he's not going to do anything stupid with me.'  
  
'Yeah, Whitney, but I know that type. The fact that you're not throwing yourself at Cowell, is what makes you so appealing! Watch him, Whitney! Watch him good!'  
  
Whitney smiled up at him, then pulled him into her arms. She hugged him for the longest time.  
  
'I don't think I could get through any of this without you.' she whispered against him.  
  
'You won't have to.' Fox answered. Whitney did have a point. Cowell wasn't stupid. Once Whitney made it clear that she was taken, Simon would back off.   
  
****  
  
Julian walked into Harmony University, threw around the Crane name, and found out where John Hastings was at that moment. He was in a biology class.  
  
Julian waited outside the classroom, waiting until the students began filing out. When he did not see John, Julian peeked into the room. John was busy sucking up to the professor!  
  
Julian instantly felt guilty, though he did not know why. Maybe young Mr. Hastings just needed a little extra help or something. And even if he didn't, there was nothing wrong with getting in good with those that could help you!  
  
Julian loitered around the area a few minutes more, and was relieved when John finally emerged from the classroom. He saw Julian right away and frowned. Julian walked over to him and extended his hand.  
  
'Mr. Hastings.'  
  
John looked him up and down.  
  
'Yeah, you can just call me John. Are you looking for Simone? She didn't have class today, so you can try her at home.'  
  
'Actually, John, it was you I was looking for. Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?'  
  
John sighed.  
  
'Mr. Crane...'  
  
'Julian.'  
  
'Okay, Julian. I really don't see what we would have a whole lot to talk about.'  
  
'Simone. Simone and Tony DiMera.'  
  
John tensed, something that was obvious to Julian.  
  
'John, it is imperative that Eve is as stress free as she can be, for the duration of her pregnancy. I want to take Eve away somewhere quiet until the twins are born. But she won't leave until she knows Simone is in no danger from Tony DiMera. I didn't like how familiar he was with her the other night. Is there something Eve, or I, should know?'  
  
John looked around. The hallway was empty. He motioned for Julian to walk with him. Julian did just that.  
  
They left the building and sat on a concrete bench by a tree. There were a few squirrels around, looking for food.  
  
'No, Julian, there is nothing going on between them, yet. But DiMera is ALWAYS around. I don't know how or when it happened, but they just struck up some kind of friendship or something. And you can't say a bad word about the guy, or Simone snaps. She even invited him to dinner the other night, knowing that everyone else there hated him. I just can't help but think that he's using her or something.'  
  
Julian said nothing, but mulled over what John said. It appeared that Tony, in his own twisted way, was trying to get to Eve, very much in the same manner, he himself had done in Salem. He was close to Whitney, Tony was now close to Simone. DiMera lived a couple of properties away from the Crane Mansion, Julian had been ready to live next door to the DiMera's in Salem.   
  
What bothered Julian the most was, when Tony finally realized that he had indeed truly lost Eve, would he take his revenge out on Eve, through Simone?  
  
'Has T.C. noticed this 'friendship?' Julian asked.  
  
John nodded.  
  
'Oh, big time! And believe me, he's not pleased! But you can't tell Simone anything...that's actually part of her charm, believe it or not.'  
  
Julian couldn't help but smile at the lad. He was clearly in love with Simone. It was a shame that Eve's daughter couldn't be more involved in their own lives.  
  
'What should I tell Simone's mother, John? I mean, should I scrap my idea of leaving town with her?'  
  
John shook his head.  
  
'Look, we all know how important it is that Dr. Russell delivers healthy babies. Everyone wants that. T.C. and I will handle DiMera. There would be nothing Dr. Russell could do but worry anyway. And that wouldn't do anyone any good.'  
  
Julian nodded, impressed with this particular young man. He hoped Simone saw what a good boyfriend she had. He stood up and stuck out his hand. John reluctantly shook it.  
  
'Then I will tell Dr. Russell just that. Look out for Simone and...'  
  
Julian reached in his inner suit coat pocket, and gave John a card.  
  
'The is my cell number. If for any reason at all, this particular situation changes, and not for the better, give me a call. I will try and help in anyway I can.'  
  
John took the card, stared at it, then looked at Julian again. He nodded.  
  
Julian nodded as well, then walked off. The situation was iffy, but not dire. Actually, he didn't think John had a thing to worry about. Because once DiMera discovered that Eve had left town, Julian would bet his last dollar, that the bastard would end up moving in next door to wherever they ended up!  
  
****  
  
HIMALAYAS  
  
Stefano DiMera stared out of the snow covered window. The sound of a monitor beeping, in a steady rhythm, was the only noise emitted in this room.  
  
He turned from the window, and looked at the comatose man lying in the bed. It was Alistair Crane.   
  
Spence Lowell, the Director of the Harmony FBI, walked in. Stefano was still looking at Alistair.  
  
'Well?' Stefano asked.  
  
Spence cleared his throat.  
  
'Pilar knows that I lied. My superiors also know that I gave you the time to escape the island. I'm now a wanted man.'  
  
'I could care less about YOUR problems! You work for me! Tell me what's happening with my ungrateful son?!'  
  
Spence looked away. He had had to get the hell out of his house in the middle of the night! There had been an investigation as to how DiMera had gotten away again. Everything pointed back to him.  
  
'Nothing much. He's still pursuing Eve Russell. Not that it will do any good.'  
  
'Why is that?' Stefano asked, turning away from Alistair.  
  
'Because she's pregnant...with twins from what I understand. She is lost to your son forever.'  
  
'Not really. Not enough.' Stefano growled softly. For he didn't care that Tony had pointed the finger at him for his own misdeeds. That was fine. But his beautiful Alexandra hated him! He didn't order that guard to do anything to Abe! And while it had always been him plan to murder Abe, it was supposed to be done in a manner that would keep his hands clean!  
  
Granted, from what he understood, Alexandra hated Tony as well. But, his son could be just as charming as he was conniving. And Stefano already had reason to believe, that Tony was looking for a way to falsify evidence that would prove conclusively, that Stefano had been responsible for Abe's death. After his Alexandra saw it, she would hate her father for the rest of her life! He would never even get a chance to know his grandson! He couldn't have it!  
  
Stefano ignored Spence, as he turned back to Alistair's unconscious form. So, Dr. Russell was pregnant with another man's child? That meant nothing. Tony could still have her, if he was creative enough. And he was.   
  
But, if poor Dr. Russell was locked up, behind bars, then, his treacherous son might have a problem. Granted, evading the law had never been a problem for himself, but for a ordinary citizen such as Eve Russell, she could very well end up doing time for the rest of her life.  
  
Stefano turned back to Spence.  
  
'Make sure that the tape Alistair sent to Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, gets in the right hands.' 


	8. Choices

Chapter 8  
  
Pressure is put on Luis and Sam to arrest Eve. Tony makes a choice.  
  
Tony DiMera pulled up outside of the Russell home. Simone was on a riding mower on the front lawn. Tony shook his head. He didn't feel women should have to do such things! Where was her high school coach father? Why wasn't he cutting the lawn?  
  
Tony got out and walked up the driveway, just as Simone was circling around. She saw him and stopped the engine. She got off of the mower and walked up to him.  
  
'Hey, Tony! What brings you by?'  
  
'Well, first of all, I wanted to know if it was safe?'  
  
Simone looked momentarily puzzled, then it hit her.  
  
'Both John and my father are at school.'  
  
'Good! Simone, I wanted to apologize to you, for the other night.'  
  
Simone waved a hand at him.  
  
'Nah! Don't worry about it.'  
  
'But I do.' Tony said earnestly. 'I should have refused your invitation to dinner. I knew how your father, and John, would feel. I should have stayed away.'  
  
'Tony, you are my friend too. Daddy and John are just going to have to get used to that. Besides, more and more, Lexie and Theo are becoming a part of this family. And you are Lexie's brother.'  
  
'Well, she's disowned me.'  
  
'You have to give it time.' Simone counseled firmly. 'Lexie will come around.'  
  
Tony just smiled at her. It was nice to have someone in his corner again. Lexie used to speak to him in the same manner.  
  
'Well, I do know that and I appreciate your faith in me, Simone. You do know that you can speak to me about anything...anything at all?'  
  
Simone gave him a funny look.  
  
'Yeah...I guess.'  
  
'I'm referring to that distasteful incident in your mother's hospital room the other night. I know it must be hard for you to stomach Julian.'  
  
Simone rolled her eyes at the mention of Julian's name!  
  
'Tony, I can't begin to tell you how much I hate him! He might as well have been driving the car that Chad was in! And he roped my mother into his scheme too! I don't even believe Chad willingly signed that paper over to Julian!'  
  
Tony raised a brow.  
  
'Well, what is it you're thinking?'  
  
'I don't know! And I don't want to make anything of it, you know, with my mother's pregnancy and all. But I just hate the sight of him! And I know I look like the evil sister here. I'm the one that can't see how much Julian Crane has changed!'  
  
Tony took Simone's hands in his.  
  
'Nonsense. You are the only one that sees him for what he really is. And when everyone else finally comes around to your line of thinking, you will be able to take comfort in the fact that you were right all along.'  
  
Simone sighed.  
  
'I won't get much comfort if my mother gets hurt, and she will. Whitney too. That Fox Crane is no better than his father!'  
  
'Excuse me!'  
  
Tony and Simone turned quickly to find Pilar standing before them. They quickly let go of one another's hands. Simone walked over to Pilar and hugged her.  
  
'Pilar! I didn't know you were back? How was your trip?'  
  
'Productive.' Pilar answered, giving Tony the evil eye behind Simone's back, as she hugged the girl. What the hell was Tony DiMera doing here in the Russell's yard? And why was he holding hands with Simone?  
  
Tony smiled at her.  
  
'Pilar, how have you been?'  
  
Pilar did not answer him, but looked at Simone.  
  
'Have you seen Miguel?'  
  
'Uh, yeah, he's over at the Bennett house with Charity.'  
  
'Could you go and get him please?'  
  
Simone nodded reluctantly. She knew Pilar was getting ready to send her away so she could yell at Tony. She peeked at Tony, then looked at Pilar.  
  
'Pilar, he wasn't doing anything. Please don't tell my father he was here.'  
  
Pilar didn't answer her request.  
  
'Just tell Miguel I'm home, okay?' She asked, turning Simone towards the Bennett house and half pushing her over there. When Pilar was satisfied that Simone was out of hearing range, she turned to face Tony.  
  
'You look like a woman that has something on her mind, Pilar. Well, let me begin: I'm sorry for the incident that happened at my home.'  
  
''The Incident'? You mean when you knocked me out and had me kidnapped?'  
  
'I didn't knock you out, Pilar! I just came into the room and found you unconscious!'  
  
'Yes, of course you did! You're a little out of your neighborhood, aren't you? What are you doing in middle-class suburbia?'  
  
Tony cleared his throat.  
  
'Simone and I have become good friends...'  
  
'Yeah, you see,' Pilar interrupted rudely, 'that's a curious thing. Why? What, to get close to Eve? You know, only you could make Julian Crane look like a knight in shining armor!'  
  
'There is no need to get personal, Pilar. I understand my father informed you of the whereabouts of your husband. Have you been in contact with him? Or did you not find him among the living?'  
  
Pilar restrained herself from kicking DiMera's teeth out of his mouth! She had returned to Harmony with every intention of badgering Spence Lowell, as to why he lied to her about Martin's real identity. Surely, he had to have known that Roger Thorpe was her missing husband's twin brother?  
  
But when she went to the FBI offices, Pilar found a quiet chaos. It didn't take long to discover that there were warrants out on Spence, the main one being conspiracy to kidnapping and the murder of a police officer!  
  
Spence had worked for Stefano DiMera. How long this had been going on, no one knew. Pilar's mind kept going back to that day, when Spence told her that DiMera might have had something to do with Martin's disappearance. She didn't even know if that was really true now. What she had realized though, is that it would be up to her to weed out the bad information from the good. It would be up to her, and her alone, to find her beloved Martin.  
  
Pilar focused in on Tony, who was now smirking.  
  
'Have you spoken with your father lately?'  
  
Tony's smirk disappeared for a moment.  
  
'No. But if I had, the proper authorities would have been notified. I want my father to pay for what he did to Abe.'  
  
'I'm sure that makes Lexie feel really good. Look, take a hike before I call T.C. over at the highschool and tell him you're harassing Simone.'  
  
'I am not harassing...'  
  
But Pilar gave him the finger, then turned and walked off. Tony rolled his eyes and walked over to his car, getting in. His cell rang once he was inside.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Tony, my son.'  
  
Tony stiffened, then looked around. No one was near his car. He rolled up the windows.  
  
'Father. How good to hear from you.'  
  
'No, it isn't good, at least, not for you.'  
  
Tony scratched his ear.  
  
'Come now, Father. Surely you didn't mind taking the blame for me? You are so much more used to being, how is it people put it, 'being on the lamb', than I am. Anyway, don't be hurt that I framed you for everything.'  
  
'Oh, but I'm not,' Stefano answered, his tone cool. 'But, my cleaning up your mess...'  
  
'How did you clean it up, Father?'  
  
'Cleaning up your mess,' Stefano continued, 'cost me my beautiful daughter and grandson.'  
  
'Well, Father, no one told you to kill Abe.'  
  
'I didn't. Things just went awry! He tried to take a gun away from one of the guards.'  
  
'Well, it was an accident then. Just tell Alexandra that, and I'm sure she'll forgive you. Now, if you'll excuse me, Father, I really must get going...'  
  
'I'm going to give you two choices: either I can give the police the tape of your precious Eve, burning down two establishments, or, I can give them the tape of your shooting Alistair Crane.'  
  
Tony's breath caught in his throat.  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
'You heard me. Either the police receive evidence that will put your beloved behind bars for a very long time, or they get evidence that will put you away...probably forever. But, I will be merciful, son. I will only give the police one tape, not both. Either Eve goes to jail, or you. Can you go to prison for the woman you love, Tony? I, personally, would hate to see her babies born in prison.'  
  
Tony's throat suddenly felt sore. Damn Stefano! Damn him to hell! Where did he get the tape of Eve? And God help him, where the hell did Stefano find a tape of him killing Alistair Crane?!  
  
'You have one hour, Tony.'  
  
'Father, please!'  
  
'One hour! I will call you back to find out who's fate you have decided.' Stefano replied firmly, then hung up. He smiled on his end. His son had been speechless. He would have to learn the hard way that he could not one up his father.  
  
****  
  
Tony stared into space. If the police got a look at that tape of Eve burning down an old man's apartment, and a jazz club, she would surely go to prison. Though, maybe he could get her a good lawyer.  
  
Or, he could sacrifice himself, for Eve, and go to prison for killing that loathsome toad, Alistair. Eve would probably be eternally grateful. But, not sufficiently enough to grant him conjugal visits in the big house!  
  
Tony clenched his fists together. He loved Eve. But he couldn't go to prison. Yet, he could warn her. Maybe even help her get away.  
  
Tony began to dial the number of the hospital, when Simone banged on his window. Startled, Tony lowered it.  
  
'I'm sorry! Did I scare you?' she asked, smiling.  
  
'Uh...no...not really.'  
  
'I wanted to say I'm sorry if Pilar gave you a hard time. She just calls herself looking out for me, is all. Once she gets to know you, she'll see you the same way I see you.'  
  
Tony stared at her.  
  
'How do you see me, Simone?'  
  
'Tony, you are a kind, loving man. You just made a mistake...and you were sick. You couldn't help it. I can see that all this crap that everyone's been giving you, has been getting you down.'  
  
'I look down?' Tony asked, incredulous.  
  
'Well just now...before I knocked on your window. So, keep the faith. Just give everyone a chance to know you.'  
  
Tony just nodded. Simone smiled at him one last time, before walking back up into her yard and hopping on to the riding lawn mower. She re-started it and began to drive around to the backyard.  
  
Tony took a deep breath, then shook his head.  
  
'I'm sorry, Simone.' he said to himself quietly.  
  
****  
  
Sheridan walked up behind Luis and put her hands over his eyes.   
  
'Guess who, my very sexy hubby!'  
  
Luis smiled and removed her hands.They kissed. He then took a deep breath.  
  
'Are you through babysitting Eve?'  
  
Sheridan frowned and sat down.  
  
'I wasn't babysitting her. What's the matter with you? I told you Julian wanted me to stay with her while he was out.'  
  
'You mean while he covered his tracks.'  
  
'Luis, I don't want to fight with you.'  
  
Luis put his hands up.  
  
'I don't want to fight with you either, honey. I care about Eve, but Julian has gotten her mixed up in some really shady stuff here.'  
  
'My brother told me that he did not know about the mix up at the DNA lab.'  
  
'But Eve did, didn't she?'  
  
'Luis!'  
  
'Well, why did she move out of the mansion when Julian first announced he was Chad's real father? I'll tell you why, Sheridan. Because Eve had enough integrity not to go along with this scam.You know we can't find the guy that performed the tests? Looks like he skipped town.'  
  
Sheridan didn't say anything. They would have to agree to disagree. Did she think Julian was capable of paying people off to cover his own tracks? Yes, definitely! But she didn't think her brother would deliberately lie about something as important as someone's parentage. The old Julian would have, but not the one that she had been privileged to know, since he had been able to express his love for Eve openly.  
  
Luis looked past Sheridan. Sam was coming towards him. He didn't look happy.  
  
'Sam? What's going on?'  
  
Sam looked at Sheridan.  
  
'Sheridan, could you excuse us?'  
  
Sheridan stood up.  
  
'No, not at all.' Sheridan then turned to Luis and kissed him.  
  
'I'll see you at home.' she said.  
  
Luis nodded. Both men watched until she left the station. Luis then faced Sam.  
  
'What's this all about?'  
  
Sam folded his arms.  
  
'The mayor called me. He said that an anonymous source called his office and told him that you have a tape of Eve Russell committing arson.'  
  
Luis sucked in a breath. The damned tape was in his locker, hidden away! The only other person that knew about it was Bo Brady, but he had not known that Eve was on it.  
  
'Who is this 'anonymous' source, Sam?'  
  
'Do you have this tape, Luis?'  
  
'Okay, yeah, but the sender was Alistair Crane. So I don't know who else could've known about it, but him and me!'  
  
'That's not the point!' Sam snapped! 'I felt like a total idiot! I defended you to the Mayor, before asking you! Now I have to go back to him with this tape, telling him that my officers can't be trusted!'  
  
'Sam! It's not like that! But come on! This is Eve we're talking about! This 'source' is someone who's out to get her!'  
  
Sam calmed down some.  
  
'You don't think I know that? There's nothing we can do now to help her. If I had known about it earlier...but now...where is it, Luis?'  
  
Luis shook his head.  
  
'In my locker.' he muttered.  
  
'Well come on. Let's get it and take a look at it.'  
  
Luis headed towards the locker room. Sam followed behind him.  
  
****  
  
LOS ANGELES  
  
Fox and Teresa sat in the far back of the auditorium, as Whitney, and two other girls in her group, Sami Brady and Brittany Hodges, sang a rendition of an Oleta Adams song, 'Get There'.   
  
'They're all pretty good.' Fox whispered to Teresa. He was glad Austin left. The guy just didn't belong anyway!  
  
Teresa smiled, eyeing Sami Brady.  
  
'Pretty soon, Whitney will only have to worry about Brittany.'  
  
Fox raised a brow.  
  
'Why? C'mon Teresa, spill it!'  
  
Fox's cell phone rang just then. Simon Cowell, who was sitting behind a table near the stage, along with Paula Abdul and Randy Jackson, turned his head to stare back at Fox.  
  
Fox felt like giving him the finger! But, he stood up and looked down at Teresa.  
  
'I'll be back. I'm going to take this outside.'  
  
Teresa nodded up at him, then went back to judging Whitney's competition. She looked over at some of the boys, who had competed earlier. One guy, did a particularly warbly version of the Simply Red son 'Holding Back The Years'. She was sure he would be cut.  
  
Meanwhile, Fox was surprised to hear from Julian again so soon. He was outside of the auditorium. He squinted up at the sun.  
  
'How are things going there?' Julian asked. He was driving through traffic on his way to the hospital to pick up Eve. She was being released today, and from the hospital, he wanted to leave for a little known Crane family cottage, tucked away in a wooded part of Maryland.  
  
'Whitney took Chad's death hard.' he commented.  
  
'Well, that was to be expected. But, I take it she has decided to forge on in the competition?'  
  
'Yes, although...'  
  
'Although what?'  
  
'Alright, this may be my imagination, and Whitney doesn't take it too seriously. But I think Simon Cowell is trying to put the moves on Whitney...and Teresa.'  
  
Julian searched his mind to put a face to that name. Cowell. Why was it so familiar?  
  
'Refresh my memory, son.' Julian ordered, pulling a tricky maneuver at a light.  
  
'Oh you remember that freak! That time we went to London and he was caught in bed with a stripper, some guy and...'  
  
God! Simon Cowell! He did remember him indeed! Julian had been green with envy, as he watched the recording executive pick up all assortment of women during a party. He himself, had been stuck playing the loving husband, to a woman that he knew would not give him any sex that evening! It had been quite a stressful affair!  
  
'Fox, Cowell is a professional at heart. And he's put a lot of money into this thing. He won't step out of line with Whitney, I'm sure. And if he does, offer him Teresa instead!'  
  
'Father!' Fox snapped.  
  
'I'm sorry, son! In more ways than one.'  
  
'What does that mean?'  
  
Julian pulled into the Harmony Hospital lot. He turned off the engine.  
  
'Because I need for you to come back to Harmony. I want you to fill in for me while I'm attending to Eve. And if you're feeling insecure...'  
  
'I'm not insecure! I trust Whitney! It's Cowell that needs watching!'  
  
'And I'm telling you that once he realizes Whitney is not interested, he will back off.'  
  
'But once he sees that I'm gone, he might try to take advantage.'  
  
'And Whitney will politely, but firmly, tell him that she is indeed engaged. Fox, I'm counting on you.'  
  
Fox closed his eyes. This was his chance to prove himself at Crane Industries. He opened his eyes.  
  
'I will run it by Whitney. If she's positive about it, then I will come back. But if I feel she needs me in anyway, I'm staying here with her.'  
  
Julian took the phone away from his ear and stared down at it. Fox Crane putting his foot down? Possibly forsaking his position with the company, all to stay at the side of the woman he loved? Julian smiled. He wished he had been that man for Eve, long ago.  
  
'Fine, Fox. If it is not possible, I'll come up with another way. But Austin Reed needs to be watched.'  
  
'I hear you, Father. Let me talk to Whitney and see what she thinks, okay?'  
  
'Alright. Well, I'll be awaiting your call then. Goodbye.'  
  
'Goodbye, Father.' Fox replied and hung up. He walked back into the auditorium and sat down next to Teresa.  
  
'Have I missed anything?' he asked.  
  
Teresa was beaming.  
  
'Simon gave Whitney a standing ovation. I think Randy is going to be a problem though. He didn't seem to be that impressed.'  
  
Fox smiled up at Whitney. She blew him a kiss.  
  
****  
  
Julian found Eve being wheeled towards the exit, by a nurse. He smiled at the nurse.  
  
'Thank you, I'll take over.' he said. She gave him a weak smile and walked off. Julian looked down at Eve.  
  
'You're paperwork is done?'  
  
'Yes, I took care of it myself. Oh, Julian! Hurry up and wheel me to the exit there! I want out of this chair and out of this hospital!'  
  
'Your wish is my command, darling!'  
  
Julian wheeled her quickly to the exit and out of the doors. She stood up and took his hand. Together they walked to the parking lot.  
  
'Where is your car?' she asked, looking around.  
  
'I purchased an SUV for our road trip.' he answered, distracted. His phone was ringing again. He looked at it. That was not Fox's number.  
  
'Road trip?' Eve asked.  
  
Julian looked at her again.  
  
'Well yes, dear. You cannot fly in your condition.'  
  
'No, you're right.' she answered, as they reached the vehicle. He unlocked Eve's door and helped her inside.  
  
'I have to take this call. I'll be in in a minute.' he told her, closing her door. He then answered his phone.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Julian, it's Tony DiMera.'  
  
Julian rolled his eyes!  
  
'What the hell do you want, DiMera? To blow Eve a kiss through the phone?'  
  
'Listen to me, Julian! That tape that your father had of Eve burning down some buildings...the police have it.'  
  
Julian's stomach dropped. He didn't dare turn and look at Eve in the car.  
  
'How do you know this?' he asked calmly. He didn't bother to ask how DiMera knew about the tape in the first place.  
  
'Because I just received a call from my father. He is the one that's sending it.'  
  
'Your father? So, he's doing this to get back at you, not Eve or I!'  
  
Eve stared at the back of Julian's head. She had heard him say her name and his voice was raised. She slowly eased the window down. Julian's back was still to her.  
  
'Yes, I'm afraid so. Look, I will do whatever I can for Eve, believe me. But I had to call and warn you that your time was running out.' Tony said regretfully.  
  
Julian hung up, angry beyond belief! He didn't know how he was going to tell Eve this...and not get her upset!  
  
'Julian?'  
  
Julian whipped around! Eve had the window down.  
  
'What's the matter?'  
  
'Nothing. Nothing at all. I think we'd better get a move on.'  
  
'Julian, your face is red! And that only happens when you've been drinking or you're really angry. What was that phone call about? Bad news?'  
  
Julian hurried over to the driver's side door. He opened it, climbed in, then closed and locked his door. He stared at her, then put both hands on either side of her face.  
  
'I have to tell you something. And when I'm finished, I don't want you to get upset.'  
  
Eve tried to keep calm, but Julian was really beginning to scare her!  
  
'Tell me nothing has happened to Whitney or Simone?'  
  
'No darling. Nothing like that.'  
  
'Then what?'  
  
Julian's hands slid from her face.  
  
'The police have the videotape of your burning down Orville Perkins apartment, and The Blue Note.'  
  
Neither one of them said anything for the longest moment. Eve then looked down.  
  
'The last place I wanted our babies born was in prison.'  
  
'You are not going to prison!' Julian half growled, angry that that damned tape surfaced now, of all times! And this thing was between Stefano and his son! There was no excuse for dragging Eve into their war!  
  
Eve put a hand on his arm.  
  
'I don't like it anymore than you do. But I have to face what I did.'  
  
'No, no you don't! We're leaving.'  
  
'Julian, no!'  
  
'Yes, Eve! We are leaving until I figure something else out. But you are not spending one moment in a cell, do you hear me?'  
  
Eve nodded, blinking back tears. She was scared.  
  
'Oh, Julian. We almost had it all, didn't we? Maybe we just weren't meant for happily ever after.'  
  
She then put a hand on her stomach. Julian looked at her hand on her stomach, then put his own over hers.  
  
'We will have a life together, with our children.' he whispered. He then took his hand from hers and started the vehicle. They were getting the hell out of Harmony! 


	9. Run Evian Run!

Chapter 9  
  
Pilar is forced to hunt down Julian and Eve. Whitney gets herself in a bad situation.  
  
Two days later, Pilar walked into the Harmony FBI offices. She was called in by the new director, Jason Blair. She figured it had something do with finding and catching Spence Lowell.  
  
Pilar wondered where he had run off to? Maybe Stefano DiMera himself was hiding the ex-FBI agent. Wherever he was, Pilar would not want to be him.  
  
She walked into the Director's outer office. The secretary stood up and ushered her into Jason Blair's office. She closed the door once Pilar stepped in.  
  
Pilar was startled to see that Director Blair was not alone. She blinked. There was another man standing next to him. One that was quite attractive. She shook her head. What the hell was she thinking? She was a married woman.  
  
'Thanks for coming in, Agent Lopez-Fitzgerald. This is Shane Donovan, of the ISA.'  
  
Pilar nodded and shook his hand. She had thought he looked vaguely familiar. The ISA handled international criminals, and Pilar knew that Agent Donovan had worked steadily at trying to capture Stefano DiMera for years.  
  
'Agent Lopez-Fitzgerald.' Shane said, squeezing her hand.   
  
Pilar just nodded, pulling her hand away. She looked at Director Blair, who motioned for her to sit down. She did. Shane did as well. Jason just sat on the corner of his desk.  
  
'As you well know, Spence Lowell really made a mess of our case. We have found evidence, that he has been thwarting our attempts to catch DiMera for almost 15 years now.'  
  
Pilar nodded.  
  
'I wondered how long he had been dirty.'  
  
'Yes, well believe me, he fooled us all. I'm just sorry that he dragged you into this mess.'  
  
Pilar shrugged.  
  
'To be honest, I'm still not sure what the connection is there. I also have to wonder why Spence lied about there being a new case against Stefano DiMera, when the only thing that could've came out that, was his getting caught. Now I don't know what to believe about my husband's whereabouts.'  
  
Jason looked at Shane. Shane looked at Pilar.  
  
'Pilar...may I call you Pilar?'  
  
Pilar nodded. Something was up.  
  
'There is a case against DiMera. Even bigger than before. We want both Stefano and Tony. And we need someone on the inside to help bring them both down.'  
  
Pilar didn't even blink.  
  
'Okay. Well, that sounds good, but if you're thinking that the inside person is going to be me, then you'll never catch them! We've been down this road before.'  
  
Shane and Jason exchanged a glance again. Pilar rolled her eyes!  
  
'Out with it already! What is it you need for me to do?'  
  
Shane cleared his throat.  
  
'You are aware of the trouble, Dr. Eve Russell is in, aren't you?'  
  
Pilar didn't like the sound of this.  
  
'Yes.' she said, drawing the word out.   
  
Jason took over.  
  
'We want you to find Dr. Russell and her lover, Julian Crane. Bring them in, then, we'll take over.'  
  
Pilar just stared at them. What the hell was this all about?! She knew when she was being used, much like when Spence asked her to cozy up to that witch, Liz Sanbourne!   
  
Of course, Pilar was worried sick about Eve. The tape of her burning down that old man's apartment, and the Blue Note, had been played on the news 24/7. Soap operas and regular scheduled programming, had been interrupted, to give updates on reports of the couple's suspected whereabouts. Usually, those reports were false.  
  
Pilar had no doubt that Julian was the one that talked Eve into fleeing, instead of turning herself in. But, at the same time, she couldn't blame them. Eve's pregnancy was reportedly precarious enough as it was. For her to have to spend time behind bars, while she was expecting, then maybe, never see her children again if she was convicted...Pilar could understand why they had decided to run.   
  
But, Eve had broken the law. And if Pilar was the one that talked them into turning themselves in, then the situation didn't have to get violent.  
  
'Jason, Shane...I can call you Shane, correct?'  
  
Shane nodded, smiling at her. She smiled briefly back.  
  
'You have to understand what Eve and Julian are facing. The prospect of never getting a chance to raise their children...I mean now Julian is in trouble as well. I don't see how I'm going to convince them that coming back here is the right choice. And I won't shoot them.'  
  
'You'll convince them,' Jason said, 'by offering them a deal.'  
  
Pilar tilted her head.  
  
'A deal? What the hell is really going on here?'  
  
Shane spoke.  
  
'It's quite simple really. We will drop all charges against Dr. Russell and Mr. Crane.'  
  
'For?' Pilar asked, knowing this was not going to be good.  
  
'For their cooperation in helping us finally bring down the DiMera's.' Shane said.  
  
Pilar stood up now.  
  
'How? I mean, what do you think they can do? I mean my God, we're federal officers and we haven't been able to keep Tony or Stefano in prison for any length of time! How can two regular citizens succeed, where we've failed?'  
  
Jason walked up to Pilar.  
  
'You are friends of both Dr. Russell and Mr. Crane, correct?'  
  
'Of Dr. Russell. I don't care for Julian Crane!'  
  
'Whatever, Pilar! You are the perfect person to find them, bring them in, then help us sell this to them. Not that we'll have to. They'll have no other choice. This will mean their freedom.'  
  
Pilar looked from one man to the other.  
  
'What exactly does this 'deal' entail?'  
  
Shane cleared his throat.  
  
'Dr. Russell is to use Tony DiMera's obvious infatuation with her, to get him to tell her of Stefano's whereabouts. We want her to spy on him for us.'  
  
Pilar looked away.  
  
'What?' Jason asked.  
  
'Spy on Tony DiMera? The woman is pregnant with twins! She doesn't have time for that! Plus, Julian will go ballistic!'  
  
'Julian's job will be to keep his distance from Dr. Russell.'  
  
Pilar sucked in a breath!  
  
'So, what you really want, is for Eve to use her womanly wiles on DiMera, to get dirt on him, right? Why don't you just send in a female agent?'  
  
'You were it, before you got yourself kidnapped!' Jason snapped.  
  
'Why you^%$#@!' Pilar hissed. Shane stood in between the two. He looked at Jason.  
  
'Why don't you leave Pilar and I alone, okay?'  
  
Jason said nothing, but pointed at Pilar, before leaving the office. Pilar didn't break eye contact with her new boss. What a creep!  
  
Shane waved a hand in front of her eyes to get her attention.  
  
'Pilar, we've had the local police stop their search for your friends. We know where they are and we want you to go and get them. We want them to come in here totally at ease.'  
  
'They won't be once I tell them what's going to happen! Eve probably will agree to this, since so much is at stake, but Julian...'  
  
'You just remind Julian that if he wants a future with Dr. Russell, and their unborn children, that he will not stand in the way of Tony's courting of Eve.'  
  
Pilar closed her eyes. The couple were being offered a deal, which was more than what most people in their situation got. She nodded.  
  
'Fine. Tell me where they are.' she said.  
  
****  
  
Lexie pulled the tiny t-shirt over Theo's head. It read RUN EVIAN RUN!. She looked over at T.C., who refused to wear one, John and Simone, who were both wearing matching EVIAN t-shirts as well.   
  
They were all sitting in the living room, watching news reports. Someone claimed to have seen them in Germany. T.C. snorted.  
  
'Everyone knows the police searched all of the Crane aircrafts. Now that's really stupid!'  
  
Simone got up off of the couch and stalked into the kitchen. T.C., looked around at John, Lexie and baby Theo.  
  
'I guess I've been insensitive, hey?'  
  
'T.C., you could just put on a t-shirt, to show your solidarity.' Lexie said.  
  
'Lexie, the woman was an arsonist, among other things! I feel as if I was married to stranger all of these years. So hell no, I'm not wearing that damned t-shirt!'  
  
Lexie walked over to him.  
  
'And now it's time to put aside how you feel and think about your children! My God! Have you been watching 'American Idol'? Whitney has a good chance to be in the final twelve! This news has got to be stressing her out!'  
  
T.C. hung his head, ashamed. John stood up and walked into the kitchen. Simone was washing dishes. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned off the water and set down the dish. She then turned in his arms.  
  
'You know, maybe you should call Whitney? Or better yet, let's go out there.'  
  
Simone shook her head.  
  
'I can't leave here until I know my mother is alright. Whitney should have brought her butt back here the minute she heard about Mom.'  
  
'Whitney is close to getting in the final twelve. I know this is a bad time for your family, but I am really excited for Whitney. I love that show!'  
  
Simone looked him up and down like he was crazy!  
  
'I need to be alone, okay?'  
  
John frowned. Just the mention of Whitney seemed to make Simone push him away. He nodded though.  
  
'Okay. I'm heading back to my dorm room...you can call me, or stop by, whenever...'  
  
Simone nodded. John attempted to kiss her, but she turned her face and gave him her cheek. John slowly backed away, hurt. He then left out of the back kitchen door. Simone turned back to washing the dishes.  
  
She had overheard Sam, the other day when he was over here, tell her father and Lexie, that the police had been told that the FBI was taking over now. It scared her.  
  
Simone wondered if Tony could help? Maybe he could find her mother and that creep Julian? It might not hurt to ask.  
  
T.C. entered the kitchen. He was now wearing a RUN EVIAN RUN t-shirt. He walked over to her.  
  
'I'm sorry, honey. I know how rough this is on you. I'm sorry I was so insensitive.'  
  
Simone put down a dish and turned off the water again. She smiled at his t-shirt.  
  
****  
  
LOS ANGELES  
  
Whitney sat in the hotel bar. She knew she was slightly drunk and only getting drunker.   
  
The news of her mother's newest crimes(or old, from what the media said), had not only made Whitney fodder for the media here, but it had inadvertently caused Fox to have to return to Harmony, when she needed him with her here.  
  
Julian's running off, had put his half of the Crane empire in peril. Fox was determined to protect it. Whitney had thought she understood. In fact she had. But two things happened, that made her realize just how much her mother's actions, reverberated off of her. She had a fight with her roommates, and she had a fight with Teresa.  
  
After Whitney and Teresa saw Fox off on the Crane jet( that Austin was so nice to send it back for them!), they returned to her hotel room, only to be welcomed by her two roommates, who had both been kicked out of the competition!  
  
Sami Brady, from Salem, and Brittany Hodges, from Genoa City, were already glaring at both she and Teresa, when they walked into the room. Teresa was the first person to speak.  
  
'Hey, what's up?' she had asked, looking from one girl to the other.  
  
''What's up', Brittany had said snidely, 'is that Whitney now has this room to herself, though I don't understand why!'  
  
'Yes,' Sami chimed in. 'After all, her ex-lover kills himself and her mother is a criminal. I tell a little white lie and I'm gone from here.'  
  
'You're too old to be here! That's why you're gone, bitch!' Teresa snapped.  
  
Whitney looked at Teresa, her expression one of shock! How did she know that? Whitney looked at Brittany.  
  
'I'm sorry, I really am! Why are you being kicked out?'  
  
'I used to work in a 'Gentleman's club'. I forgot to mention it.'  
  
Teresa sniffed.  
  
'So you used to be a stripper? Please! Both of you bitches get the hell out of here!'  
  
'Teresa!' Whitney cried out.  
  
But Sami hurried up to them and pushed Teresa! Teresa did a backward roll across one of the beds and onto the floor! Sami pointed down at her.  
  
'I know you're cozy with Austin Reed, and he's the only one that would have known I lied! But, he has too much integrity and decency to deliberately ruin my chances here. You on the other hand...'  
  
Teresa began moaning and crawling towards Sami and Whitney. Brittany backed away in disgust and looked at Sami.  
  
'You might have hurt her, Sami. Maybe we'd better call someone.'  
  
Whitney bent down to help Teresa, who continued crawling, until she was near Sami's foot. Then, her arms snaked out and held Sami's legs!  
  
Sami, who was wearing a pair of shorts and tennis shoes, tried to kick Teresa off of her.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?! Whitney, get your bitch friend off of me!'  
  
'Teresa!' Whitney cried out, trying to pull her friend up. But it was to no avail. Teresa opened her mouth wide and bit one of Sami's legs! She drew blood.  
  
'AAAAHHHH!' Sami screamed, kicked Teresa off of her and falling back onto another bed. Brittany screamed and hurried over to Sami! Whitney got Teresa up off of the floor, and began pulling her towards the door.  
  
'Let's go, Teresa! Let's just let things cool off!' Whitney cried.  
  
'That's right bitches!' Sami screamed. 'Get the hell out of here! I'm going to get you both, believe me!'  
  
Brittany shook her head.  
  
'We need to call a doctor!'  
  
Whitney managed to drag Teresa to the door and pull her out of the room. Teresa was laughing!  
  
'Teresa! What the hell was that all about?'  
  
Teresa was almost out of breath. She gave Whitney a puzzled look.  
  
'What do you mean? You've got less competition, that's what happened!'  
  
'But how did you know about Sami Brady? I didn't even know. Was she right in there? Did you say something?'  
  
Teresa looked at Whitney as if she were stupid!  
  
'Yeah, Whitney, I did! And I don't think I like you're tone!'  
  
'Teresa, the fact checkers would have found out sooner or later! What you did was wrong!'  
  
'Oh gee, Whit! I don't get any thanks at all for narrowing the playing field for you, do I?'  
  
Whitney didn't need this!  
  
'I don't need any of your special brand of help, Teresa! Now you've made things worse! I have to get along with the people here, and if they think I'm getting a special deal...you've just made things worse, that's all! Why don't you ever learn?!'  
  
'That's rich, considering what you did to Chad!'  
  
It was quiet then, as they both knew that Teresa had hit below the belt.  
  
'Honey, I'm sorry...' Teresa began.  
  
'No! You're right! I should've tried harder to warn him about what Julian was up to!' Whitney sniffed. She thought she was getting past all of that!  
  
Teresa reached out to touch her, but Whitney pulled away.  
  
'I need to be alone!' Whitney cried, and turned and walked off. The hotel bar is where she ended up.   
  
Whitney knew she had never handled liquor well, and decided that she was feeling sufficiently woozy enough, to call it a night. She swung her barstool around, so she could hop off of it, when she found Simon Cowell, standing right next to her. She could not hop off the stool, because he was right up on her!  
  
'Simon.' she said, trying not to slur her words.  
  
'Hello, Whitney. You do know that that stuff is not good for one's voice, do you not?'  
  
Whitney tried to get off the barstool again, but his body was in the way. She said nothing and just waited for him to say whatever he had to say. She wished Fox was here.  
  
'Sami is going to be alright. Is your beautiful friend still around?'  
  
'Teresa?'  
  
'Yes, her.'  
  
'Uh...I haven't seen her.'  
  
'Well, that's probably best, since Sami wants to press charges. But the show will take care of her medical bills and such. I'm sure it won't go the distance.'  
  
Whitney just nodded sadly. Simon reached out to touch her hair.  
  
'Why are you down here? Is it that unfortunate business with your mother?'  
  
Whitney began to cry. Why had she told Fox to go back to Harmony? Why hadn't she made Chad listen to her? Why had Teresa said such mean things? Why?!  
  
Simon pulled her off of the barstool and into his arms. He paid her tab, then put his arms around her waist, walking her out of the bar.  
  
'Come now, love, nothing is that bad. We'll just go somewhere and talk, alright?'  
  
Whitney just nodded. Everything was hazy, but it was nice that someone cared. She scarcely noticed when Simon took her out of a back way of the hotel, through an alley, and put her inside his Ferrari.   
  
****  
  
Julian threw down the picnic basket, then set the blanket down in the woods. He had picked the perfect hideout spot for them.  
  
It was a charming, rustic cabin in a wooded area of Connecticut. The Crane family had connections there, so while they had been spotted, Julian had arranged it so he would get a call if someone was approaching their cabin.   
  
If they weren't in so much trouble, Eve could've enjoyed herself more. But she marveled at how well Julian seemed to be holding up. She had dragged him into her mess, making him some sort of accessory/accomplice, and he had been cooking, pampering her and...and.. wanting to make love to her, every chance he got. But, Eve had been fending him off.  
  
Dr. Parks said sex would be alright, and it was not that Eve did not want Julian. But something had happened in the past 48 hours, something she just didn't feel up to talking about.   
  
Eve sat down on the blanket, opened up the basket, and took out three sandwiches. She knew that that seemed greedy, but she was feeling kind of hungry.   
  
Julian eyed the number of sandwiches she had taken. He figured it was pregnancy cravings. He found it kind of cute, really.  
  
Julian had picked this location, several yards away from their cabin, because he thought it would be a good spot for them to talk and make love. But, they needed to talk first.  
  
'Darling, we need to talk about how many times you've rejected me lately.'  
  
Eve swallowed the rest of her first sandwich. God, did they have to talk about this now?  
  
'Julian, I...'  
  
Julian slid over next to her. He set her sandwiches aside. She eyed them, then returned her focus to Julian.  
  
'If you aren't feeling well again, and just aren't telling me, you need to let me know. I can have a doctor here, one that is discreet, within the hour.'  
  
He was holding her hands. Eve smiled at him.  
  
'No, it isn't that.'  
  
'Then what is it? I mean, here, right now, would be such a perfect spot...' he began kissing her neck.   
  
But, she pulled away.  
  
'Outside? What if someone sees us? Do you really want to be caught in such an embarrassing way?'  
  
Julian peered at her.  
  
'Eve, my darling, we're not going to get caught. And even if we do, my sources will warn us so that we'll have a sufficient amount of time to get away. You have never been shy about making love outdoors or anyplace else for that matter!'  
  
'I've changed, Julian. I mean, I was married to a man that just wasn't as adventurous as you. I guess my tastes have changed.'  
  
Julian rolled his eyes! Eve's lies were even easier to read that Ivy's ever were!  
  
'Eve, what's really...'  
  
'ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!' Eve suddenly yelled, unable to take his badgering! She knew she wasn't supposed to get upset, but this was really a sensitive time for her now! Either that or it was hormones! Whatever it was, she had never felt this unsure of herself when she was pregnant with Whitney or Simone!  
  
Julian's mouth dropped open! He didn't think he could ever remember Eve really raising her voice! Sure, they had plenty of arguments over the years, but her voice never packed that true punch that it needed to sound genuinely loud! My God! She probably scared off all of the animals!  
  
'Eve, darling, I didn't mean to upset you, I just...'  
  
'Julian, I am starting to show, okay? And to be brutally frank, I don't think you're really going to like the idea of making love to a whale, okay?!' She then tried to stand up, but Julian pulled on her arms to keep her down.  
  
'This is what this nonsense is all about? Eve, it's not like I've never seen a pregnant woman before!'  
  
Eve gave him a look.  
  
'I'm not talking about seeing one, Julian, I'm talking about being with one! T.C. always held off until after the baby was born.'  
  
Julian shook his head and mouthed the word no to her.  
  
'I'm not T.C., darling. And I'm not waiting nine months, either.'  
  
'It's just that...'  
  
Julian reached over and began unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
'Eve darling, all of this is my fault. I had forgotten that you're a 'show me' type of woman. Soft words and cajoling don't work on you. So, I'm going to show you that I love, making love to pregnant women...especially the one right in front of me...'  
  
Eve didn't know how this always happened! The man had both of their clothes off before she could say or do anything about it! One of these days, she would have to time him!  
  
****  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
Julian and Eve, had half put their clothes back on. Meaning, things were still unbuttoned and in disarray. They were still lying down, but Julian was kissing her bare stomach.  
  
'This isn't whale like, dear, it's more like a tiny pouch.'  
  
Eve burst out laughing. Julian did have a way with words!  
  
'Yes, if you say so.'  
  
Julian looked up at her. His face softened.  
  
'Do you know, that I remember sitting next to you at a hospital board meeting, back when you would've been pregnant with Simone? Do you know that throughout that whole meeting, all I could think about was how beautiful you were, and how I wished the baby were mine?'  
  
Eve smiled down at him, touching his hair.  
  
'I remember seeing you pregnant with Whitney, at a hospital Christmas party. You never saw me. T.C. was at your side, the proud father-to-be. It was that night, that I decided to begin attending all of the hospital board meetings, just to be near you.'  
  
Eve pulled her to him and kissed him. Julian groaned, and began trying to slip her shirt off again, when his cell phone rang.  
  
Eve pulled away from him quickly, her eyes big and fearful. Julian answered it.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
Eve watched him, as he nodded a few times, then thanked the person on the other end. He then hung up, and pulled Eve up.  
  
'One of my sources said that a woman, identifying herself as a federal agent, asked for directions to this cottage. We have to go!'  
  
'A woman? By herself?'  
  
'Darling, she may be by herself, but she'll have a gun! That's more than the two of us have between us!'  
  
Eve nodded, and began packing up the stuff. But Julian grabbed her hand and pulled her along.  
  
'There's no time for that! Let's go!'  
  
Eve allowed Julian to pull her along back towards the cabin. He then veered off towards the SUV.  
  
'Our things! Julian we'll need things to...'  
  
'Eve, we will buy new things! Let's just get in!'  
  
Eve, responding to the panic in his voice, did what he said, and jumped into the passenger side. Julian slammed her door, then ran around to the driver's side. He was grateful that he had brought his keys with him on their little outing! It had saved him a trip back into the cabin!  
  
The drive was gravel. Julian put the vehicle in reverse and began to back very quickly down it. It was as he was near the road, that a vehicle pulled up very quickly and blocked him in.  
  
Eve gasped, then squinted. She looked over at Julian.  
  
'That's Pilar!'  
  
Julian turned to stare at the woman, that was just getting out of the car. Pilar! The feds had sent Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald after them?! How insulting! 


	10. The Deal

Chapter 10  
  
Liz comes up with a plan to rid herself of Lexie. Whitney awakes to a horrifying situation.  
  
Tony DiMera poured his tenth drink. He felt like crying.  
  
What he had done was wrong. How he could have sacrificed his beloved Eve, just to save his own neck, was beyond his comprehension.  
  
Tony could've gotten away. He was a master at eluding the authorities, and had vast resources in aiding him from the law. But what did his poor Eve have?  
  
She had Julian Crane, and his vast resources. That gave him some comfort, but damned little!  
  
Damn that Stefano! Tony still couldn't make head or tails of what the old man was really peeved about! All of this just couldn't be about Alexandra! Stefano had plenty of children, and most of them were either dead, or alive and indeed, hating his ever loving guts! Why was this situation so different? And why take it out on him?!  
  
Tony looked over at his cell phone. It was sitting on a nearby table. God, how he wanted to call Crane's number, and find out how Eve was holding up! There wasn't much he could do at the moment. Tony had discovered that the Harmony police were following him. So, instead, he had purchased one of those silly 'Run Evian Run' t-shirts from a vendor in front of the bookstore. Though, he could not bring himself to wear it. Because he wished it said, 'Run Evy Run'! Or at least, Tony guessed that that would be the appropriate spelling for the combination of his name with Eve's.  
  
Tony stood up and walked over to the bar. He had decided to get good and plastered tonight. Then, in the morning, he would find a way to help Eve, without alerting the authorities that he was doing so.  
  
The doorbell rang. Then it rang again. Tony slammed down his drink, angry with the insolent servants that had been parading through this house as of late! He was going to fire the maid tomorrow! There was no excuse for him having to answer his own door!  
  
Tony whipped the door back, then blinked. He then wondered if he had had too much to drink.  
  
Eve was standing before him. She looked thoroughly frightened. She rushed into his arms.  
  
'Tony please! I'm begging you...help me!'  
  
Tony's arms clasped around her tightly, as he pulled her into the house and slammed the door.  
  
****  
  
When Julian returned to the mansion, he found workmen there. They were attempting to patch up the hole that had been made, when Chad crashed his car there.   
  
The first thing Julian did, was pick up a vase and fling it at the closest mirror!   
  
'Whoa!' the workmen chanted in unison. A few backed away.   
  
Pilar stepped around the men and watched Julian throw his tantrum. She nodded to them, then followed Julian into his study. She closed the door behind her, and watched him fix himself a drink.   
  
Julian glared over at her.  
  
'Get the hell out of here now!'  
  
Pilar shook her head.  
  
'Not until I know that we're straight.'  
  
'Oh, we're 'straight' Pilar! You can go 'straight' to hell and I'm going 'straight' over to DiMera's to get Eve!'  
  
Julian slammed down his drink and tried to walk past her, but Pilar blocked his way.  
  
'Pilar, I put up with this pretense of your being some sort of capable law enforcement officer, as long as I had to. But if you do not move out of my way...'  
  
'Would you listen to me, Julian? You know, what you didn't do back at the FBI building?'  
  
'There is nothing to listen to. You sold Eve out!'  
  
'No! What I did...what the FBI has offered you, is a chance for the both of you! Julian, Eve was looking at prison time and you both know it! And no matter how glamorous you made life for her on the run, it would have still been stressful on her and the babies!'  
  
'And having her sleep with DiMera won't be?!' Julian hissed, looking her up and down.  
  
'Eve doesn't have to sleep with him!'  
  
'Oh the hell she doesn't! DiMera is no fool! I know it! You know it, and your superiors know it! If the point is for Eve to make Tony DiMera think that she has lost her love for me, and now wants him, she's going to have to put out!'  
  
Pilar cracked her knuckles.  
  
'Alright, yes, that is a possibility I suppose, but, that will depend on the way Eve chooses to handle this. And chances are, Tony isn't going to be interested in her that way while she's pregnant. Not every man is you!'  
  
'Oh, what the hell does that mean?'  
  
Pilar walked up to him, until her face was inches from his.  
  
'Oh come on, Julian! When I found the two of you, both of you barely had any clothes on...or at least any clothes on that were buttoned or zipped!'  
  
'What goes on between my future wife to be, and myself, is none of your business! And if you would stop waiting for a husband that's never coming back, and go out and get yourself some as well, your dirty mind wouldn't be wondering about my sex life with Eve!'  
  
Pilar punched him in the gut! Julian doubled back in pain. He backed into a desk with several photographs on top of it. They fell over.  
  
Pilar walked over to him, willing herself not to hit him again. She pointed at him, determined to be somewhat professional about this thing.  
  
'Now, get this straight: the deal is, that Eve gets Tony to tell her where Stefano DiMera is, however she can. Once we have his location, the charges against Eve and you will be dropped! Mind you, we're not asking you to catch the man, just give us his location! And Julian, as much as I love Eve, I can't forget the fact that my Teresa almost died in that fire at the Blue Note!'  
  
Julian, catching his breath, yet ignoring the pain, straightened up.  
  
'Eve didn't know anyone was inside. Believe me, the last thing she wanted was for anyone to possibly die.'  
  
'Whatever! The point is, you keep the hell away from Eve! And you don't you tell a soul what's going on, even if that makes you look like a cad...which would not be a far stretch from reality! Are we clear? Because any future you want with Eve is riding on this. Tony DiMera is no fool and if he senses he's being used for one second, Eve and the twins could be in danger.'  
  
Julian just nodded, not wanting to think about it. The fact that Eve had to take on this task alone, killed him. That and she needed her rest!  
  
But, he nodded. Anything to get Pilar out of his sight. Pilar turned and walked to the study door. She opened it, then looked back at him. She had never seem him act like this over any woman. To think that all of those years she spent, watching his bickering with Ivy, and not knowing that the woman Julian Crane really loved, lived on her own block!  
  
'I'll call you with updates, if that makes you feel any better.' she threw out.  
  
Julian blinked, but then nodded. As she began to leave, Julian called out to her.  
  
'I'm sorry about before...that remark about Martin was uncalled for.'  
  
Pilar nodded, but said nothing. Julian Crane was now apologizing? Maybe Eve did have a positive effect on him. She turned and left the study, closing the door behind her.  
  
Julian took a deep breath and walked over to his CD player. He still had the CD in that Eve and him were listening to, when Chad crashed into the house. He hit play.  
  
****  
  
Eve could barely make head or tails out of Tony's blubbering! They were sitting on a leather couch in his living room and he was holding her hands very tightly, 'begging her for forgiveness'. Why, she couldn't make out. Eve looked over at the bar. There was a glass half-empty of something, and the bottle next to it seemed to be low.  
  
Eve gently pulled her hands away from his.   
  
'Tony, honey, I don't understand what you're talking about. Why have you been drinking like this?'  
  
Tony looked at her. His eyes were very black. He sniffed.  
  
'It's all my fault. I know it is.'  
  
'What is?'  
  
'What happened with you. You're having to run for your life, and in your condition! I should be horsewhipped!'  
  
'Tony, I burned down two establishments...I did this. Alistair is the one that taped me doing it. You had nothing to do with any of this.'  
  
Tony stared deeply into her eyes. He picked up her hands again.  
  
'I knew I should have looked for a tape when I shot Alistair...but I was in such a hurry and...'  
  
Eve slowly removed his hands from hers again.  
  
'I'm sorry, Tony. Did you just say that you shot Alistair?'  
  
Tony fell down onto his knees on the floor. He was still holding her hands.  
  
'Forgive me, Eve! But I just wanted to rid you of that wretched parasite! I overheard him speaking badly of you...I knew he lived to make your life miserable. I wasn't going to stand for it!'  
  
Eve pulled one of her hands away and patted his head.  
  
'It's alright, Tony. I understand. Many a time I wanted to do the same thing.'  
  
Tony shook his head, grabbing her free hand again.  
  
'You don't understand! Stefano gave me a choice... a choice...a choice between your tape and the one of my killing Alistair. I should've have told him to pick mine...'  
  
Tony slowly let go of her hands and sat on the floor. Eve smiled weakly at him.  
  
'It's alright. Look, I'm sorry to have bothered you. I can't pull you into my mess. I have to get going.'  
  
But Tony was up off the floor in lightening speed! He stood over her.  
  
'Go where, Eve? And what happened to Julian? Why are you all alone? How did you get here? Oh, my God...they're watching me! They probably saw you come in here!'  
  
Tony hurried into the outer hallway and peered out of a window. The men, the police that had been watching his house, were gone. Why?  
  
Eve meanwhile, stood up from the couch. She then took a deep breath. Tony had just admitted that he killed Alistair Crane. That didn't change what she had to do, but it did give her a different take on how dangerous this would be.  
  
When Pilar had blocked their car in at the cottage, Julian had jumped out and proceeded to insult her, as if that would get her to leave.   
  
Eve, who figured that her and Julian's being on the run, couldn't last anyway, got out of the vehicle and walked around towards the two of them. Julian saw her first, and told her to get back inside. Pilar turned and looked at her. Looking at Pilar, made Eve realize that they would just have to face whatever they had to face.  
  
They then got into the back of Pilar's vehicle, and she drove them back to Harmony. Julian bitched the whole way, and asked just how and when, Pilar became an agent, as if he still didn't really believe it. To Pilar's credit, she stayed cool and did not rise to the bait.   
  
Eve had patted Julian's hand in the backseat. For she knew him better than anybody. He was acting out because he was upset, and scared for the both of them. Eve kept calm to show him that everything would be alright, even though she did not know that for sure herself, at the time.  
  
When they returned to Harmony, Pilar drove them to the FBI building. They all got out, and she escorted them inside and into a small room. It was as they were waiting for Pilar's superiors, that Pilar told them what was going to happen.  
  
By the time she finished giving them a sketchy outline of the deal and what needed to be done, Julian was shaking his head, no. Her superiors came in, a Jason Blair and a British agent named Shane Donovan, and they went in to more specifics.  
  
By then, Julian was about to throw a hissy fit! Eve then asked if she could have a moment alone with Julian. Pilar, Director Blair and Agent Donovan left the room, although, Eve suspected they probably watched them through some two-way mirror or something.  
  
Eve held Julian's hands very tightly, and told him that she was going to fix this, by taking the deal. Julian had looked at her as if she were insane, and he was about to say something to her, when she put a finger over his lips.  
  
She then quietly told him, that it was her lies that started this whole thing. And she pointed out that if she hadn't let Liz and T.C. run her away like they did, she would've never known Tony DiMera.  
  
Julian interrupted, reminding her of the DiMera family reputation, and that in her condition, she was in no shape to play spy!  
  
Eve told him that despite what Julian believed about Tony, she had seen something good in him, and that she didn't believe she would be in any real danger. Eve then pulled away from him, walked over to the door and banged on it. Pilar opened it. She told her she would do whatever they wanted. Julian said nothing more, but, Eve knew that he was very worried about her, and their babies.   
  
Eve pushed thoughts of Julian from her mind. Tony's killing Alistair now meant that she could be in some fear for her life. But then again, he had only killed Alistair Crane. Many would say he deserved a medal, not a prison sentence.  
  
Tony returned to the living room. He seemed more lucid than he had been before.  
  
'Eve, how did you get here? And where is Julian?' he asked, peering at her.  
  
Eve knew that she had to perform this next part of the act, just right, or nothing else after would matter.  
  
Eve looked down, then she sniffed and turned away from him. Tony walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Eve? What is it? You can tell me.'  
  
Eve still kept her back to Tony.  
  
'Julian couldn't take the pressure...he left me in a cabin, in Connecticut.'  
  
Tony turned her around. Eve had tears in her eyes.   
  
'What do you mean he 'left you in a cabin'? He just told you he was leaving?'  
  
'Uh, no, he left a note. He left in the middle of the night...I hitchhiked back here and...'  
  
'HITCHHIKED?!' Tony practically screamed. 'That piece of &^%#$@# took the vehicle and left you to...to....hitchhike?! An axe murderer could've picked you up! He left the mother of his unborn babies to hitchhike?! I will kill him myself!'  
  
Eve pulled him back, as he began to head towards the front door.  
  
'Tony please! I just want to forget about it! Look, I should've known that Julian would never change. And all of this is my fault. I was asking him to be with a woman that was an arsonist.'  
  
'Eve! That is no excuse and you never meant to harm anyone!'  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'Even so, I just can't drag you into my problems. I'm just going to get going...'  
  
'No! No! You will stay here and I will get you out of this! I will have a maid take you to one of the bedrooms, where you will sleep, stress free tonight. In the morning, we will figure out a course of action.'  
  
Tony watched her wipe a tear from her eye and nod. Tony pulled her into his arms and and held her tight.  
  
'It will be alright, Eve. You are not alone. Your babies are not alone.' he whispered. He then let go of her, to go and fetch one of his lazy servants to help Eve get settled in her new room.  
  
Tony had every intention of confronting Julian, cad bastard that he was! Yet, for some reason, Crane's behavior did shock him. He had been so protective and proprietary of Eve at the hospital. Tony had been racking his brain for days, wondering how he was going to break the two of them up. Then, Crane does his work for him.  
  
Eve, meanwhile, sank onto the leather sofa. Her tears were real. The FBI had told her to tell Tony that horrible tale, and it had hurt her heart to even form the words. But, from what she could tell, Tony now believed that her and Julian were no longer together. At least that was a start.  
  
****  
  
L.A.- NEXT DAY  
  
Whitney awoke to blurry vision and a killer headache. She blinked six times, until her vision seemed to actually return back to normal.  
  
She then sat up quickly! Where the hell was she? She then noticed that she was wearing nothing but a sheet. Where the hell were her clothes?! Where was she?! What had happened to her?!  
  
The answer, appeared in the form of one Simon Cowell. He opened the door to the bedroom, dressed in a black, silk robe. He was carrying two cups of coffee. He smiled carelessly at her, as he set both cups down on a nearby table.  
  
'Good morning, sleepyhead. I thought my sleeping beauty would never awake.'  
  
Whitney didn't know if she should gag from that cheesy line, or the fact that his being in a silk robe, and her being in a bed naked, could only mean one sick thing!  
  
Simon walked over to her side of the bed, then leaned down to attempt to kiss her. Whitney slapped him so hard, that the side of his face that she hit, turned red. She then scrambled out of the bed, draping the sheet around her.  
  
'Where are my clothes, you filthy pervert?!' she hissed, looking around the room. This had to be his place!  
  
Simon didn't even bother to rub his face. He just smiled at her.  
  
'Whitney, darling, that is a very hurtful thing to say to someone you spent the night with, so early in the morning.'  
  
Simon then reached down towards the table and picked up a cup of coffee. He walked over to her and handed it to her. Whitney took it, then waited until his back was turned, before she flung the whole thing at his back!  
  
Simon screamed, jumping out of his robe! Whitney screamed at the sight of him naked and turned towards the door, to run out. The door opened and she ran out into the hall. She did not get far, before Simon wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her back into the room.  
  
Whitney began screaming her head off! Simon let go of her. Whitney stopped screaming when he released her. He also put his robe back on.  
  
'My goodness! I have never had a woman react this way to me so early in the morning!'  
  
'I'm sure the ones you rape do!'  
  
Simon raised a brow.  
  
'Whitney, dear, I did not rape you.'  
  
'And I did not willingly sleep with you, either!'  
  
Simon said nothing to that. He picked up his cup of coffee and sipped it, appraising her. The fact that she still was resisting him, even after last night, served to make him want her all the more!  
  
He put the coffee cup down.  
  
'You were a bit drunk. You said you wanted to come back here and talk, then one thing lead to another.'  
  
Whitney made sure she kept the sheet draped around her tightly.  
  
'I remember drinking, but I would never think of confiding in you. I have Teresa and Fox for that!'  
  
'You had said something about having a fight with Teresa...and we both know Fox is not here.'  
  
'Get my clothes! I'm leaving and I'm dropping out of the competition!'  
  
Simon folded his arms, regarding her for a moment.  
  
'You're actually going to drop out, when you're this close to becoming one of the final 12? You'll get voted in for sure. Besides, you signed a contract, Whitney. You have to do concert tours with the other finalists. So you see, there is no dropping out.'  
  
'Then I'll just sing so badly that no one will vote for me! Now get my clothes!'  
  
Simon walked up to her.  
  
'Then I will just make you my wild card pick, Whitney. So, there is no getting away.'  
  
Whitney began to back away from him.  
  
'Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?'  
  
Simon reached out and touched her cheek.  
  
'You stole my heart, Whitney Russell, that's what you did. And Fox Crane is not man enough to handle you. He's a Daddy's boy and always will be. The fact that you would be perfectly willing to walk away from possible fame, makes you head and above anyone else in this competition.'  
  
Whitney just stared at him. It was never more clear to her that she wanted to go home and be with Fox. Why hadn't she listened to Fox when he warned her about this creep?  
  
Simon turned and walked over to a closet. He pulled out the dress she remembered wearing last night, and her shoes. He handed them to her. He smiled down at her.  
  
Whitney snatched them from him.  
  
'Where is my underwear?'  
  
'My, I don't know. Maybe you can look around downstairs or something...'  
  
'You piece of %%$##! Get out of here while I change! And call me a cab because I am not sitting in the same car with you!'  
  
Simon walked past her and over to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and started to open it. But then he turned around. Whitney gave him an annoyed look.  
  
'Get out of here!'  
  
'Whitney, contrary to what you think happened last night, I was not some predatory beast that ravished you. Truth be told, you thought I was Fox. You called out his name several times.'  
  
Whitney rolled her eyes.  
  
'I could've been drunk and lobotomized, and there is no way I'd mistake you for Fox!'  
  
'I know we don't look that much alike...'  
  
'You're like 20 years older, maybe more!'  
  
'I don't see any need to get personal, Whitney. All I'm telling you, is that there was no force. You wanted to be with the man you thought you were with.'  
  
'Well when you heard me call out Fox's name, why didn't you stop?'  
  
Simon walked back towards her.  
  
'Because I wanted you. I wanted you from the first moment I set eyes on you during that audition in Boston. I'm used to dealing with women, of all ages and types, who seem thrilled that I would pay them the slightest bit of attention. You didn't care. I wanted to make you care.'  
  
'By getting me drunk?'  
  
'You were already drunk when I came upon you in the hotel bar, surely you remember that much?'  
  
Whitney sighed and turned away. Fox could never know about this! Never! But if she got out of the competition, what would she tell him? That she suddenly just felt like quitting? Because despite Simon's threats, she was not sticking around and looking at him for the next however many weeks!  
  
'Whitney?'  
  
Whitney turned back around and looked at him.  
  
'Stay in the competition. I won't bother you or force my attentions on you, if that's what you want. Fox never needs to know about this.'  
  
'You're damned right he's never going to find out! And yes, I would prefer it if you never came near me again!'  
  
'I'm hoping you'll change your mind about me, the more you get to know me.'  
  
Whitney squinted at him. Was this the same unfeeling man that cut contestants to shreds? That made fun of Paula Abdul and Ryan Seacrest? That supposedly already had a girlfriend named Terri? Why all of a sudden did this man claim to have eyes only for her?  
  
'I'm engaged. Now leave me!'  
  
Simon clamped his mouth shut, opened the door and left the room. Whitney began putting on her clothes. She had to get out of this contract! She decided that instead of going back to the hotel, she would go to the Crane Apartments. She needed Teresa's help....bad!  
  
****  
  
Liz coughed, then stepped over some wooden boards. It was a good thing she had remembered to bring a flashlight.  
  
She had entered a home that was about to be torn down. And it formerly belonged to Beth Wallace and her mother.  
  
It took her awhile, but she finally found the infamous basement. Liz eased her way down the stairs, and looked around. She then flashed the light in front of her. There was another room.  
  
Liz walked into the part of the basement, that had imprisoned Sheridan Crane for several weeks. She stared down into the hole that Sheridan had given birth in.  
  
This hole would be a nice, new home for Lexie Carver. Preferable than her taking Liz's rightful place in the Russell household.   
  
Liz smiled down into the pit. Sheridan's captors had brought their prisoner water, food, and the other bare necessities. Lexie would get nothing. She would need anything anyway. This house was scheduled for demolition in two days. Liz's smile got bigger. Lexie would soon join her husband in the hereafter.  
  
'Soon, T.C.' Liz whispered. 'Soon you will be all mine again.' 


	11. Eve's Discovery

Chapter 11  
  
Tony confronts Julian. Teresa discovers that Simon has a Harmony Connection.  
  
Hours later, when Tony was assured that Eve was safely asleep, he decided to pay Julian Crane a visit.   
  
When he reached the front door(or the tarp that served as such) he moved it aside and walked in. He looked around, wondering where the cowardly bastard was.  
  
Tony heard music coming from behind closed doors. He walked over to a door and put his ear against it. The music was coming from there. He slowly turned the knob.  
  
When Tony eased into the room, he could see Julian Crane lying on a sofa. He was listening to some sort of jazz. His back was to the door.  
  
Tony walked up behind him and kicked at the sofa! Julian jumped up and turned around. He gave him a look that Tony couldn't quite read, then walked over to the CD player and turned the music off.  
  
Julian then faced him.  
  
'What are you doing here, DiMera?'  
  
Tony eyed him.  
  
'What am I doing here? Didn't you forget to take something with you, you know, when you ran from that cabin in Connecticut? And in the middle of the night no less.'  
  
Oh, how Julian wanted to tell this pathetic bastard the truth! That the only reason Eve even deigned to give him the time of day, was because the FBI was looking to lock him, and his criminal father, up for good!  
  
But, then he envisioned putting together two cribs(he did not know how, but he could read instructions!) upstairs. His mind jumped from that daydream, to watching his babies...his and Eve's, crawling around down here, in this very room, while Eve and him watched them. Eve Crane. Mrs. Julian Crane...  
  
'Julian!' Tony snapped. 'Have you been drinking?! I mean, is that what made you do such a colossally, insensitive thing?! Tell me, did you make some sort of deal with the authorities? You must have. Otherwise, you would be in a jail cell, instead of lying around here, listening to music!'  
  
Julian turned away from him and walked over to the bar. He didn't want to give anything away. And if he looked at DiMera now, Julian was afraid that he just might figure out something was amiss.   
  
'I just realized that Eve had too much to overcome. And in the end, I do have to preserve the family name.'  
  
Julian could sense Tony walking up behind him. He stood stock still.  
  
'How dare you get her hopes up again,' Tony hissed. 'You devastated her years ago, by running out on her. Then you give her the false hope that you've turned into some kind of real man with a backbone. And impregnated her to boot! Then, you run out on her and leave her to hitchhike?! Jesus! What kind of a monster are you?'  
  
Julian turned around.  
  
'I'm the monster?!' he yelled.  
  
Tony nodded quickly.  
  
'I knew you two would never last, after you killed that Harris boy! And make no mistake about it, his death lay squarely on your shoulders! You had no business dragging Eve into your sick scheme to dupe that boy!'  
  
Julian turned away quickly, squeezing his glass hard.  
  
'Are you quite finished?!' he snapped.  
  
'You have nothing to say for yourself, Julian?' Tony asked, looking him up and down.  
  
Julian said nothing, but was breathing heavily.  
  
'Of course you don't. What would you say? Your behavior has been inexcusable! I have no intention of allowing Eve to go through any of this alone...and that includes her pregnancy!'  
  
Julian slowly turned around.  
  
'What does that mean?'  
  
'It means what you think it means. Eve is mine now. I've already hired lawyers to speed up her divorce from T.C. Russell. When it is finalized, Eve and I will be married. I will raise the children you weren't man enough to own up to!'  
  
'NO!' Julian screamed, breaking the glass in his hands, then leaping at Tony! Tony went flying backwards on to a china rug. He was not prepared for the blows Julian was inflicting on his person! What the hell was this bastard so angry about?!   
  
Tony managed to get on top of him and get in a few blows! Before either of them knew it, they were being separated, by Fox!  
  
'What the hell is going on here?! Father, what are you doing here?'  
  
Julian pulled out of Fox's grasp, and looked away. Fox looked at Tony.  
  
'Get the hell out of here!' he snapped. Tony glared at both of them, before walking towards the study door. He opened it, then turned and looked at Julian. He pointed at him.  
  
'Stay away from Eve! Do you hear me? Stay away from Eve! Don't you dare tell the police anything about her!'  
  
Tony then turned and limped out. Fox went to the doorway and watched Tony leave through the tarp. He then turned and faced his father.  
  
'What the hell was that all about? Where is Dr. Russell?'  
  
Julian limped over to his desk and sat down. He then put his head in his hands. Fox eased over to him.  
  
'Father? What's going on? You can tell me.'  
  
Julian lifted his head and looked at Fox. Fox was dressed in a business suit and was now sitting on the corner of the desk. Fox had become sort of his partner in crime. He trusted him, something he would not have said a year ago. And he was already tired of this charade. Julian decided to go against Pilar's orders, just this once.  
  
He rubbed his palms together.  
  
'The FBI has offered Eve and I a deal of sorts. She finds out where Stefano DiMera is, and the charges against both of us are dropped.'  
  
Fox just stared at him.  
  
'Why do I get the feeling that it's not as simple as all of that?' he asked.  
  
'Oh, it's not. Eve has to pretend to break up with me and move in with Tony DiMera.'  
  
Fox's eyes widened. But he did seem to be mulling over what he had just heard.  
  
'Okay, I get it. So, really this ruse is about convincing Tony that Eve is not in love with you anymore, so that he will let his guard down and tell Eve what the feds need to know, right?'  
  
Julian stood up.  
  
'That's the nice, soft way of putting it. What those people seem to have forgotten, is that the DiMera family is full of nothing but criminals...dangerous criminals. They also seem to have forgotten that Eve is pregnant, and in no condition to fend off DiMera's advances!'  
  
Fox nodded slightly.  
  
'Ah. So this is what this is really all about.'  
  
Julian gave him an annoyed look!  
  
'Of course this is what this is all about! My God, Fox! The FBI as much as told us that Eve was now their prostitute! How else is she going to convince DiMera that she's over me and wants only him?!'  
  
'Yeah, I see what you're saying, but she is pregnant. All she has to do is fake a pain here and there, and she can weasel out of sex with the guy.'  
  
Julian didn't want to talk about it anymore. There was nothing he could do at this point anyway, though the thought depressed him. He eyed Fox.  
  
'How is everything going at the office?' he asked, walking over to the bar.  
  
Fox grinned!  
  
'Reed is a damned idiot! I know Victor Kiriakis has been coaching him, but today he almost blew an off shore deal. That is, until I swooped in and saved the day. I'm working out of your office...or the one Chad was using.'  
  
Julian nodded.  
  
'Well, I'm coming in tomorrow. I want to stand as a united front, Fox. Soon, we'll run Reed back to where ever he came from!'  
  
Fox smiled.  
  
'So, tell me, have you heard from Whitney?' Julian asked.  
  
Fox frowned.  
  
'No. I called her hotel last night, but no one answered the phone in her room.'  
  
Julian shrugged.  
  
'Maybe she was having a late night with Teresa?' Julian suggested, seeing his son's unease.  
  
'Yeah, maybe. But her cell phone was turned off as well.'  
  
'Fox, don't tell me you're still worried about Simon Cowell?'  
  
Fox drummed his fingers on the desk.  
  
'Yeah, I am! I don't know what it is...I guess I'll just have to trust that Whitney will be able to keep away from him.'  
  
'Well, yes, but you really don't know that the man is really after Whitney, do you? It could be more a feeling than a fact.'  
  
'Yeah...I suppose. I'm going to try calling her again.'  
  
Julian nodded, but then touched his arm before he walked by.  
  
'Fox, I hate asking you this, but I need for you not to tell Whitney about what we just talked about.'  
  
Fox eyed him.  
  
'Father, you're putting me in a difficult position. I mean, Whitney is not going to be pleased with you. How will I defend you to her?'  
  
'You don't! It's imperative that people think that Eve and I are no more. And if her own family is convinced of it, that will go a long way in convincing DiMera.'  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
'Alright then. I'm going to go call her now.'  
  
Julian slightly nodded, then watched as Fox left the room. He then walked over to the sofa and sat down, drink in hand. He leaned back, closing his eyes. He wondered what Eve was doing right at this moment.  
  
****  
  
L.A.  
  
Teresa was reading a magazine in the Crane apartment. Only she really wasn't reading it. She was too worried about Whitney!  
  
Where the hell had that girl spent the night?! After their tiff, Teresa had hung around the hotel a bit, hoping to run in to Whitney. She then went back to the apartment and called Whitney's room, but no one answered the phone.  
  
Teresa heard a key in the lock. She jumped up off of the couch, throwing aside the magazine. Whitney appeared, wearing the same clothes she had seen her in the previous night!  
  
'Whitney? Where were you all night?'  
  
Whitney put a hand up, slammed the door, then proceeded to tell her friend everything. Teresa's mouth dropped open, and stayed open!  
  
'Good God, Whitney!'  
  
'Teresa, I think I'm going to be sick!'  
  
Teresa put her arms around her.  
  
'Honey, you know I've been there. That morning I woke up with Julian, that goes down as the grossest thing that has ever happened to me! I love Little Ethan, but God I wish Julian was not his father! Are you alright?'  
  
Whitney nodded.  
  
'I don't remember anything! I guess that's a blessing. But God, Teresa, Simon's attitude really frightens me!'  
  
'Yeah, he does sound kind of obsessed.'  
  
Whitney pulled away from her.  
  
'You know, on the cab ride back here, I kept going over everything that I remembered in my mind. I just am not convinced that Simon is all that hot for me!'  
  
Teresa tilted her head.  
  
'Come on, Whit! He took advantage of you while you were drunk! That and he's threatening not to let you out of your contract! He sounds obsessed!'  
  
'And that was how he sounded. But think about the Simon we know from TV, and the little we've seen of him here.'  
  
'He's a lech!'   
  
'Yeah, but not the type to have sex with some woman that wouldn't want him. He could have anyone.'  
  
'Where are you going with this?'  
  
Whitney sank down onto the sofa.  
  
'I don't know. I can't remember anything anyway. So, I have no choice but to believe that I willingly, albeit drunkenly, had sex with Simon Cowell.'  
  
Teresa sat down next to her on the sofa. She rubbed her arm.  
  
'What are you going to do?'  
  
'I can't tell Fox. He can't know.'  
  
'Whitney, he loves you. He's not going to think any less of you...'  
  
Whitney jumped up from the sofa.  
  
'I don't care, Teresa! Swear to me that you won't tell him or anyone what I told you!'  
  
Teresa stood up, then nodded.  
  
'I swear, Whit.'  
  
Whitney then hugged Teresa.  
  
'I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't stomach the idea of performing in front of that creep.'  
  
Teresa decided she wouldn't have to. She let go of Whitney.  
  
'I have to run a few errands. Stay here and don't go back to the hotel.'  
  
'I have a rehearsal this morning.' Whitney said sadly.  
  
'No, you don't!'  
  
'Teresa, stay out of it! Please, I don't want you to get hurt!'  
  
'Oh, I'm not going to get hurt! Trust me!'  
  
Teresa then walked over to a table, picked up her purse and headed for the front door. Once she opened it, she looked back at Whitney and gave her the thumbs up sign. Whitney gave her a weak smile, then watched as Teresa walked out of the door. She then waited a few minutes, picked up her own purse, and proceeded to secretly follow Teresa. Whitney knew Teresa was going to confront Simon. And she wasn't going to let her do it alone!  
  
****  
  
Simon answered his own door, to Ivy Crane. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek, then watched her from behind, appreciatively, when she crossed his threshold. She turned to face him, when he closed the door.  
  
'Well? How was last night?'  
  
Simon shrugged.  
  
'Pathetically uneventful, love. Whitney was passed out cold. The only enjoyable part was getting her clothes off.'  
  
Ivy raised a brow.  
  
'You're going to tell me that she is not to your liking?'  
  
Simon walked up to her and pulled on a Chanel scarf she was wearing. It floated on to the floor.  
  
'Oh, Whitney is a lovely, little creature. She's just a little flat chested for my taste.'  
  
Ivy smirked.  
  
'You always were a pig, Simon Cowell.'  
  
Simon moved closer to her.  
  
'But you always loved this pig, especially in bed.' he whispered, moving in for a kiss. Ivy let him. She always did.  
  
Their affair spanned over 10 years. Twice a year, on her trips to visit the children or just to shop, she would also stop in London to visit Simon. Simon Cowell, another man that was charming, but nothing more than someone she could use...and pretend was Sam Bennett! While Simon looked nothing like Sam, they had similar body types. Simon looked a damned sight more like him, than Julian did, that was for sure!  
  
Ivy suddenly pushed him away.  
  
'Fox will be angry.' she noted.  
  
'And you plan to tell him?' Simon asked.  
  
'I want my son to be happy. He can't be, if his future wife lies about one night stands she's had behind his back.'  
  
Simon shook his head, appraising her with a wicked smile.  
  
'We both know you couldn't care less about Fox. And while I had no qualms about going along with your idea to test Whitney's fidelity to your son, I am now curious about the real reason you wanted me to undertake this enormous task?'  
  
Ivy's mouth twisted in hatred!  
  
'You want to know why I asked you to come between Fox and Whitney? Because I am so sick and tired of seeing him, and his bastard father, happy! It makes me want to vomit! And it isn't fair that they get to be with the people they love, when I'm without the one man that could truly make me happy! And if I can't have what I want, then neither Fox, or Julian, are going to get what they want! Not as long as I'm alive and miserable!'  
  
Simon grinned, pulling her into his arms tightly.  
  
'I have always loved your bitchiness,' he whispered, his lips moving down her neck, 'it just makes me want to ravish you, all the more.'  
  
Ivy kissed him, pretending, once again, that he was Sam Bennett.   
  
****  
  
Teresa paid the cab driver, and stopped in front of the gate at Simon's house. She looked around, then smiled.  
  
The gate only covered the drive. The rest of the property was surrounded by thick bushes. Teresa found a sparse looking one, and climbed through it. Once on the property, she shook off all of the bush debris.   
  
She walked with determination towards the front door. What happened the other night to Whitney could not be undone. But, Cowell was not going to keep Whitney a prisoner with that contract! Teresa knew her friend, and she would not be able to survive, having to stare at Simon's botox, influenced mug, and try and sing. It was time for them all, to get back to Harmony.  
  
Teresa still didn't know what she was going to do, or say, that would convince Simon to change his mind. But, she had to try. Because if she had not been so mean to Whitney the other night, her friend would not have ended up in this mess.  
  
Teresa was about to ring the bell, when movement through a window, caught her eye. Teresa pressed her nose against the window and peered in. What she saw, caused her to gasp, and put a hand over her mouth!  
  
For Simon Cowell, was butt naked, having sex with Ivy Crane, up against a wall! Teresa blinked, finding herself unable to turn away. She realized that that was because, she never figured Ivy to be a woman with any passion in her. But from the looks of what she was seeing, Ivy was really into Simon!  
  
Ivy and Simon Cowell?! Teresa remembered what Whitney had said before, at the apartment, about something not being right about the other night. It was no coincidence that the day after Whitney spends the night with Simon, Ivy is here, screwing him like there was no tomorrow!  
  
Teresa watched, as they knocked a photo off of the wall. Ivy then began to scream out the name, 'Sam'! Teresa turned away, grinning. Now that was truly pathetic!  
  
'Teresa?'  
  
Teresa almost jumped out of her skin! She turned around to find Whitney, looking at her innocently.  
  
'Teresa, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I don't want you to confront Simon. Let's just leave it alone...'  
  
Teresa grabbed Whitney by the shoulders and pushed her towards the window. Whitney's mouth dropped open, then she looked at Teresa.  
  
'Is that Ivy Crane?' she whispered.  
  
'Oh, yes Whit! Now you think about it! You get drunk, wake up in Simon Cowell's bed, and don't remember having sex with him! Look at the way he's riding that bitch! If he had been on you like that, you would still be able to feel it!'  
  
'Teresa!' Whitney cried, embarrassed at the thought.  
  
'The point is, this is no coincidence!'  
  
Whitney pulled back from the window, shaking her head.  
  
'You're right. But how do I prove it?'  
  
'There's nothing to prove!' Teresa hissed, then opened up her purse. She pulled out one of those throwaway cameras, put it up to the glass, then snapped a picture!  
  
Whitney covered her mouth, appalled, yet, happy to have Teresa by her side!  
  
'Now, if Ivy tries to blackmail you, or allude to the fact that she knows you 'slept' with Simon, we'll have this little picture, to keep your future mother-in-law, in line! Damn, Whit! I wish I had had this picture when she was still married to Julian!'  
  
Whitney grinned, but peeked in the window again. She then looked at Teresa again.  
  
'Who's name is that she's calling out?' she asked.  
  
Teresa snorted!  
  
'Sam! As in Sam Bennett! Boy, what would he think of her if he knew this? Let's go, Whit. I think we now know who's going to get you out of your 'American Idol' contract, and back into Fox's arms.'  
  
Whitney smiled, and the girls ran over to Simon's sparse looking bush, then climbed though it.  
  
****  
  
Eve awoke, feeling restless. She knew that was because she was not home. And home was wherever Julian was.  
  
She got up and walked over to her bedroom door. She opened it and walked out into the hallway.  
  
This time, Eve easily found the stairs that went down, and padded down them. The house was in semi darkness.  
  
Eve wondered if Tony was asleep, or had went out? She didn't see him anywhere, and decided that maybe if she looked around the house a bit, maybe she would find a clue to Stefano DiMera's location, lying around.  
  
Eve sighed, as she stood in Tony's front hallway, Why in the world would Tony leave information, as important as that, around for anyone to see?  
  
He wouldn't. Eve was just hoping for an easy way out of this predicament. One that would send her back into Julian's arms.  
  
Oh, how she wanted to be with him this evening! Alone, somewhere, marveling about their children to be.   
  
Those thoughts, spurred Eve into looking around anyway. She couldn't just sit around here wishing she was with another man! That wasn't going to happen until she found something the FBI could go with.  
  
The front door knob began to jiggle. Eve then heard keys. Tony must have went out somewhere! She looked around. Surely, Tony wouldn't think it was odd finding her standing in the hallway, would he? She decided not to take that chance.  
  
Eve ran to a door, thinking it was a closet. She closed the door firmly, and listened, as footsteps walked around a bit, then disappeared. If Tony went to her room to check on her and found her missing, that would be even harder to explain! Maybe jumping in this closet, wasn't such a good idea, Eve mused.  
  
But, as she backed back a bit, her foot went down! Eve gasped, then squinted. There was moonlight coming up through a window. She was at the top of a set of stairs!  
  
Eve's heart beat frantically, as she thought about how close she had come to falling down those stairs! Eve swallowed, then looked at the door, hearing footsteps again. She then descended the steps.  
  
The moonlight provided ample enough light to see with. She wondered what she really thought she would find in an old basement! When she reached the bottom step, Eve was puzzled to discover that the basement was empty, save for some sort of brick structure, in the middle of the room.  
  
It was almost like a brick pillar. Eve thought it an odd place for such a thing. She walked over to it, and around it, looking up towards the ceiling. She would have to sneak back upstairs soon.   
  
As Eve made her way around the fourth side, her blouse got caught on something. Great! There had been some sort of nail sticking out of the structure! If she did not make it back to her room, without being seen by Tony, he would wonder how this happened to her clothing! Why hadn't she just stayed in her room? For in her room, Eve could just lay there, and dream of the day that Julian and her could finally be together.  
  
Eve peered at the rip in her blouse, then looked at what had done it. She squinted, then sucked in a breath. Then, she backed away and began screaming! She hurried up the basement stairs and threw open the door!  
  
Tony was coming down from upstairs, and was looking at her as if she had lost her mind!  
  
'Good God, Eve! What were you doing down there?!'  
  
'Tony! Tony!'  
  
Tony hurried over to her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
'My God, Eve, you're shaking! What were you doing down there?'  
  
But Eve shoved him away! She pointed towards the basement.  
  
'There is someone down there! There is someone in that basement, Tony!' Eve practically screamed. She tried not to get upset, but she couldn't help it! For now she truly knew she had walked into a nightmare! It had not been a nail that had ripped her blouse, but a finger! Someone had been left inside that brick structure to die!  
  
Eve felt the pains starting again. She began to sink to the floor. Tony hurried to the phone to call 911. 


	12. The Mystery of the Finger

Chapter 12  
  
Pilar gets bad news. Julian gets a disturbing call.  
  
Hours after Tony DiMera's phone call to 911, in which he asked for an ambulance, and informed them of the dead body bricked up in the basement, all hell broke loose in the community.  
  
There was a crowd outside the DiMera mansion, as word of a dead body in the basement, seeped throughout the community. People wondered who it could be?  
  
Julian, who received a call from Pilar about Eve, arrived at the hospital with Fox, intent on scrapping the 'deal', getting a good lawyer for Eve, and finding a judge beholden to the Crane's, to bribe!  
  
Pilar was standing right outside the elevator on Eve's floor, when Julian and Fox stepped off. She tried to block their way.  
  
'Pilar!' Julian snapped.  
  
'Julian, I told you how things were going to be! Now you can't be seen here, as if you still care about Eve!'  
  
'C'mon, Pilar!' Fox piped up. 'that's a little harsh, don't you think?'  
  
Pilar looked him the eye.  
  
'The game is already in motion. Tony now believes that your father and Eve are no longer a couple. He believes that Julian has forsaken his responsibilities to Eve and the twins. His showing up here will only arouse DiMera's suspicions. You have to leave, Julian.'  
  
'The hell I will! I knew this damned deal was no good for Eve or our unborn children! Now look where she is?! And after finding a body in the basement! Christ! Why am I not surprised?!'  
  
'Julian, turn around and go! I will stay here and call you with updates on Eve.'  
  
Fox looked at his father, then tried to pull on his arm. But Julian snatched it away! He then pointed at Pilar.  
  
'Pilar, dear, I'm surprised to see you here at all.'  
  
Pilar knew from his tone of voice, that he was getting ready to insult her again. But she just took a deep breath. She was close enough to him to knee him in his privates, if he got smart!  
  
'Why is that? It is my job to make sure that you hold up your end of the bargain.'  
  
'No, that's not what I mean. Have you forgotten who used to own the DiMera home, long ago?'  
  
Pilar didn't blink for the longest moment. Fox wondered if she was alright!  
  
'Father, what are you talking about?'  
  
Julian turned away from Pilar, and looked at Fox.  
  
'Your grandfather, your maternal grandfather, Harrison Winthrop, owned that estate. Pilar here used to work there with her husband...before she moved to our estate with her LATE husband, Martin....'  
  
'Shut up, Julian!' Pilar snapped.  
  
'My God! How did you get a badge? The only person that's been missing from this town in years is Martin Fitzgerald! From all reports, that body that their pulling out of that pillar, has been there for at least 20 years...'  
  
'Father!' Fox hissed. Whatever he thought of Pilar personally, she was still Teresa's mother. And he hoped like hell, that whoever that was they were digging out of there, was not her father!  
  
Julian moved past Pilar and walked over to Dr. Parks, who had just entered the hallway. Fox continued to watch Pilar.  
  
'Pilar, I want to apologize for my father...he's just stressed...'  
  
But Pilar put a hand up, as if to ward him off. She then walked over to the elevators and pressed the down button.  
  
Julian Crane had not said anything that had not been in the back of her mind, since the news got out that there was a dead body in the DiMera basement. One of her first thoughts, was that, God help her, she hoped it was a woman. Because if it turned out to be a man, then there was a likely chance that it was Martin.  
  
She couldn't deal with Julian's crap right now! Pilar decided to go over to the DiMera house, and find out what was going on.  
  
****  
  
'Dr. Parks, surely you can tell me something?!' Julian practically begged.  
  
Dr. Parks slammed down her charts!  
  
'What is it with the people in Eve's life, that they don't understand what the words 'stress free' mean? First you drag her off to God knows where, then she mysteriously ends up in the hospital here again, only with Tony DiMera by her side! He told me that it was the stress of being abandoned by you, that caused this! So, no, Julian, since you have no intention of marrying Eve, I owe you no news on her condition!'  
  
'DiMera is a liar!'  
  
'Yeah, whatever! And you're not going in there while Tony is in there! The two of you in the same room is a recipe for disaster!'  
  
Julian eyed her.  
  
''Tony'? You're calling him by his first name now? How big a donation did he give to the hospital, Dr. Parks?'  
  
'That's none of your concern!'  
  
'It is, since I'm still on the board! Now, I want you to tell me how Eve is doing or else...'  
  
'Or else what? How about I tell Mr. DiMera you're out here harassing the staff about Eve? I'm sure he'll ask that we call security! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go check on Eve now!'  
  
Dr. Parks walked away from him. Julian began to follow her, but Fox pulled on his arm again. Once again, Julian snatched it back!  
  
'Leave me be! I'm going to see Eve!'  
  
'Oh, how do you plan to accomplish that, hey? You heard the doctor. All she has to do is tell DiMera you're here, and he'll have us both thrown out of here for sure!'  
  
'I'm not going anywhere! And let Pilar or any other FBI agent try and stop me! They're too stupid too catch Stefano DiMera themselves, so now, they're bullying normal citizens into doing their dirty work!'  
  
'Okay, I hear what you're saying. But that was so cold what you said to Pilar back there...'  
  
'Oh Christ, Fox! You know I'm telling the truth! And I am sorry that I may have dashed her hopes of being reunited with Martin. But God, when someone just disappears, when they ordinarily wouldn't have, chances are they're dead!'  
  
'Think about how you would feel if Eve just never came home one day? Knowing how much you love her, could you just accept that she was dead, without knowing for sure?'  
  
Julian didn't like his son's comparison. One, because he couldn't see it happening, nor did he ever want to think about anything like that! But mostly, because he was fully aware that Martin Fitzgerald had been FBI. And if that was him in that brick pillar, then he had probably died on the job. Eve had now been pressed into service for those people. There was a good chance she might die in the hands of the DiMera's, people that she was working hard to put away.  
  
'I'm sorry for Pilar. But I can't get used to that authoritative tone she uses with me. I ordered her around for many years and now...'  
  
'What comes around, goes around?' Fox asked, smiling.  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'I'm going to see Eve. DiMera had the nerve to show his face here, the first time Eve was hospitalized, when no one wanted him here. I think it's only fitting that I do him the same favor.'  
  
'What about Eve? C'mon, Father, you don't want to stress her out...'  
  
'Fox, what stressed Eve out, was running into a body in the basement! She's probably scared out of her mind, with no one but Tony with her! I'm going to see her, if for no other reason, to let her know that she is safe.'  
  
Julian then turned and strode purposefully down the hall. Fox sighed, then walked over to the waiting room chairs to sit down. He would have to call Whitney and let her know what was going on....at least with her mother's medical condition. Hopefully, he'd be able to catch up with her soon. If not, he was getting on a plane and going back out to California.  
  
****  
  
Julian found Eve's room and peeked through the glass on the door. She was asleep. Tony was sitting by her bedside, watching her. Julian was about to open the door, when his cell phone rang!  
  
Highly annoyed, Julian backed away from the door and answered it.  
  
'Hello?' he asked, his tone surly.  
  
'Pookie?'  
  
'Rebecca! Darling this is a very bad time...'  
  
'I know.'  
  
Julian raised a brow. She sounded strange.  
  
'What do you mean, 'you know'?'  
  
'Well, it's night...and I'm working late here at Basic Black alone...and...I got a visitor...if you know what I mean.'  
  
'I haven't the foggiest notion! Now, pet, if you want to discuss financial matters, I will call you back but...'  
  
'Hello, Julian.' a deep, accented voice said.  
  
Julian looked back towards Eve's door, then walked down another hallway. He then walked out onto a terrace. He was alone.  
  
'Stefano. Put Rebecca back on the phone! If you've harmed her in any way...'  
  
'My Julian, how protective you are of your women! One would think that you care more for Rebecca here, than you do the mother of your unborn twins.'  
  
'Why are you calling?' Julian asked, glancing around.  
  
'Julian, things have not quite worked out the way I anticipated.'  
  
'Meaning?'  
  
'Meaning, my son now has a chance at happiness with Eve...or so he thinks. Love does addle the brain...or so I've been told. My Anthony has no clue that Eve and yourself, are really working with the authorities, to help catch me, and put myself and Anthony away. My son will be crushed when he finds this out.'  
  
'Would that please you?' Julian asked, wondering why Stefano chose to pay Rebecca a visit.  
  
'Of course. That was why I tormented him with the choice of my giving a video of his arsonist ladylove, doing what she does best, or a tape of him shooting your father.'  
  
Julian dropped the phone slightly and closed his eyes. Good God! Tony had killed Alistair! Great! If he didn't know it for sure before, he did now. Eve was living with a murderer!  
  
'Julian?'  
  
'I'm still here, Stefano. Why don't you get to the point?'  
  
'Well, you see, I realized that when Tony chose to sell out Eve, instead of himself, it was probably for the best. After all, he really didn't do a very good job.'  
  
Julian was losing his patience with this maniac! What the hell was he talking about?!  
  
'Meaning what?'  
  
'Meaning that your father is alive...but unfortunately, not well. He has been residing at one of my compounds, comatose.'  
  
Julian just shook his head. Could this whole situation get any worse? His bastard father was still alive...making all that he had done to keep the Crane fortune, and Chad's suicide, all that more meaningless! Damn him!  
  
'Julian?' Stefano asked, thinking that he had given him sufficient time to digest the news.  
  
'What do you want from me? And what do you want from Rebecca?'  
  
'Oh, Rebecca here is just helping fulfill a partnership, she thought once abandoned. I'm calling because I do need your help.'  
  
Julian smirked!  
  
'I need yours as well, Stefano. I need for you to turn yourself in, so that Eve can get the hell out of your son's house!'  
  
Julian looked around again. He was alone on the balcony, but his voice did carry there for a moment.  
  
'Julian, Julian. Are you upset about the finger Eve found in the basement? Well, my Anthony, as loathsome as he's become, had nothing to do with that unfortunate incident. He wasn't even around there when that happened!'  
  
'It sounds as if you do know something about it?'  
  
'Let's not get off track here. This is why I called: I want to take my daughter Alexandra, and my grandson, Theo, away from Salem and Harmony. I want them to come and live with me.'  
  
Julian rolled his eyes! What the hell did that have to do with him? 'If I understand correctly, Lexie hates your guts for murdering her husband. And she does appear to be somewhat happy with T.C. Russell. You see, Stefano, Lexie serves a purpose for me too. Because T.C. is in love with her, I don't have to look at his half-crazed face, everytime Eve and I are together. Besides, I really don't see her leaving with you...'  
  
'No, I don't expect she will come willingly.'  
  
Julian could smell a potential kidnapping! God! As a general rule, one never gets into bed with the DiMera's! You never got rid of them! Years later, they came sniffing around, looking for some kind of re-payment for an old favor! That was probably the reason Stefano was keeping his comatose father close by!  
  
'And I come in how?' Julian asked, sighing.  
  
'You get my daughter, and my grandson, on to one of the Crane jets. The jet will be flown by one of my own personal pilots. I will take things from there.'  
  
Julian closed his eyes briefly. Dear mother of God! As if things weren't crappy enough, now Stefano was asking him to kidnap someone! Unbelievable! God, he needed a drink! And that little something he said about Rebecca 'fulfilling a partnership she thought abandoned', brought to mind a conversation he had had with her, back when they were on the island. A conversation about helping Stefano kidnap Marlena Black!  
  
'Why would I help you kidnap your daughter and grandson? Give me one good reason, and please don't say anything about sparing Alistair's life. I could give a damn!'  
  
Stefano chuckled deeply. And for quite awhile. Julian glanced at his watch, as the laughter seemed to go on forever. Finally, it stopped.  
  
'Because I have many sources in the FBI. Because I can go over Jason Blair's head. Because I can give them the tape of Tony shooting Alistair, giving them my son, and getting them to drop their search for me. I can get Eve off of the hook, in just a few hours.'  
  
Julian could scarcely breathe. Was this possible? Was there finally a chance for Eve to come home to him? Home where he could take care of her? Where together, they could await the birth of the twins?  
  
But the price was so high! Get Lexie and her baby on to a Crane jet, with a faux pilot that did not fly for Crane Industries, to take them off to God knows where, never to be seen again! Julian knew, that if he did this, he would never be able to look the heartbroken T.C. Russell in the eye again. Nor could he ever tell Eve.  
  
'Let me add a little sweetener,' Stefano purred, 'I will keep Alistair here with me, for the rest of his life. He will never interfere in anyone's life again.'  
  
That was a little too much to pass up. Julian shook his head, then spoke.   
  
'Fine. I'll do it.'  
  
'Good. Good, Julian. Believe me, you won't regret this.'  
  
'I already am!'  
  
'You'll get over it. My pilot will call me when my daughter and grandson are in the air. Then, I will make the appropriate calls. Eve will be free of her obligations to the FBI, both of you will be cleared of all charges, Tony will be in custody, and Alistair will never bother you again. I would say you're getting quite a lot for your small hand in all of this.'  
  
'Let me speak to Rebecca!' he ordered. A few moments later, Rebecca came on the line.  
  
'I'm glad you agreed to it, Pookie. Now I don't feel so bad.'  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'Is Stefano still there?'  
  
'No, they're gone.'  
  
''They'? Who's they?'  
  
'Stefano and Marlena.' Rebecca said innocently.  
  
'Becky, no!' Julian yelled, looking around again.  
  
'Julian, this working at Basic Black, and following John around town, wasn't cutting it! I wasn't getting anywhere! When Stefano called me, and brought up our deal, I jumped at the chance! Believe me, Pookie, John will be much better off without her.'  
  
'How did you get her to him?' Julian asked curiously.  
  
'Oh, honey, that was easy. I called Marlena and pretended that I was having visions of making love with John. I then told her that Stefano did something to me, the night we were all supposed to have dinner with him back on the island? Anyway, I made it sound like he had programmed me to take John away from her or something. I told her I needed psychiatric help.'  
  
'That sounds a bit lame, dear.'  
  
'Well, it worked like a charm. I told her I was working late at Basic Black and to come over. She did, Stefano was waiting. He chloroformed her and had her taken away by two men. Problem solved!'  
  
Julian shook his head and rubbed his forehead.  
  
'Becky, don't you think that John is going to be more than a bit upset? I mean, he's not going to have time to fall for your ample charms, when he's trying to find his wife.'  
  
'Don't worry about me, Julian. Just worry about holding up your end. I think Stefano has been very generous with you. Tony and Alistair out of the way? You couldn't ask for more! I have to go now, Pookie. I have work I have to dump on Kate's desk. That's our arrangement. She puts me in a position I know nothing about, does my work, I help her keep Teresa and Austin apart. Gotta go! Bye!'  
  
Julian heard the sharp click, and hung up himself. Lord, what had Rebecca, and himself, for that matter, gotten themselves in to?  
  
A plan was forming. One that would get Lexie to meet him at the airport, and then wash his hands of this whole mess! But, then he realized that what he was thinking of, would require him to get Lexie to bring her baby as well. Julian realized he would have to re-think his plan.  
  
He put away his phone and walked back into the hospital. As he turned down the hallway to Eve's room, he spotted Tony coming out with Dr. Parks. They both walked off in the opposite direction. Julian took the chance to hurry down the hallway, and slip into Eve's room.  
  
Eve was already awake and sitting up. She smiled when she saw Julian.  
  
'Julian! I...you have to go! If Tony sees you...'  
  
But Julian hurried over to her, and she threw her arms around his neck. She then let go of him.  
  
'Really, honey, you have to go now...'  
  
'Darling, I need to know that you're okay. That the twins are alright.'  
  
Eve nodded quickly, eyeing the door.  
  
'I'm fine. It was just the shock of knowing someone had been bricked up like that. For someone's finger to be sticking out...I just don't want to think about it!'  
  
'Shhhh!' Julian said, pulling her into his arms. 'Put it out of your mind. This will soon be over.'  
  
Eve pulled away again.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, that I know some people, who know for a fact, that Stefano DiMera will probably be caught soon, without your help. So, we'll soon be free.'  
  
But Eve shook her head.  
  
'But that's not the deal, Julian. If I don't get the information, I could go to prison. I could stand that, but if you got into trouble too, and couldn't raise our babies...'  
  
'That's not going to happen! Everything will be alright. Look, I have to leave you, but, I want you to hold on, stay strong, and just keep doing whatever you are doing with Tony. And when it gets too much to bear, think of the cribs that I ordered, for our babies. We will put them up together, I promise.'  
  
Tears sprang into Eve's eyes. Julian kissed her quickly, wishing it could be longer, but knowing that if he didn't put Stefano's plan in motion, the life he wanted with Eve, might just slip away.  
  
Julian began backing away from her. Eve reached out to touch his hand, before he backed out of reach, then slipped out of the room.   
  
Eve turned on to her side. Cribs. With all that was going on, she hadn't given cribs, baby furniture, clothes, any of that stuff, much thought. But it did give her some peace. She had opted not to tell Julian what Tony had told her about murdering Alistair. He was worried enough as it was.  
  
****  
  
L.A.  
  
Whitney answered her cell phone, out by the pool.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Whitney? God, where the hell have you been?'   
  
Whitney smiled.  
  
'Fox! I'm sorry, honey, I've just been really busy! The rehearsals ran into the night, and I was off with some of the other contestants...'  
  
'Teresa too?'  
  
'Yeah, of course Teresa too. What's going on? You sound funny?'  
  
'Honey, I was just worried. I was worried that Simon Cowell might try to put the moves on you or something. I can tell from your tone that everything is okay then?'  
  
Whitney smiled, as she eyed the woman walking towards her.   
  
'Everything is fine, honey. But, I'm dropping out of the competition.'  
  
'What?!' Fox yelled, then looked around. An old woman put a finger to her lips. Fox rolled his eyes and turned his back.  
  
'Fox, there is too much going on back there for me to ignore. I belong with you, and my family. Besides, I'm not enjoying this as much as I thought I would.'  
  
'Because of Cowell?'  
  
'Fox, everything is fine. Simon will not be a problem.'  
  
'Okay, Whitney, but you did sign a contract, remember? I mean, don't you have to do summer tours and stuff?'  
  
'You know something, Fox Crane, if I didn't know any better, I would swear you didn't want me to come home. Is everything alright there?'  
  
Fox took a deep breath.  
  
'Okay, okay. Your mother is in the hospital again.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'My father is with her now.'  
  
'Well, I don't understand, I mean, I thought they were on the run?'  
  
Fox saw Julian walking towards the elevators, as if he were in some kind of hurry.   
  
'Whitney, I have to go. It looks like there may be some word on your mother. I'll call you right back!'  
  
'I'll be right here.' Whitney said, then hung up. She then looked up at Ivy, who was standing in front of her.  
  
'Well, well. Was that my son?'  
  
Whitney stood up, still holding her phone.  
  
'That was Fox. Though I know he wouldn't really consider himself, 'your son'.'  
  
Ivy folded her arms. Whitney marveled at how well put together she looked, even after having just had sex with a beast like Simon Cowell.  
  
'I didn't know you were in L.A., Ivy?' Whitney asked, her tone innocent sounding.  
  
'Yes, I have friends here I like to catch up with. One of those friends is Simon Cowell.'  
  
'You don't say?'  
  
Ivy gave her a look. That last sentence had bordered on sarcastic. She eyed Whitney, but continued.  
  
'Yes. He told me about how you cheated on my son, with him the other night.'  
  
Whitney just stared at her blankly. Ivy was beginning to feel unnerved. Whitney didn't look in the least bit shocked. Could it be possible that she had confessed all to Fox on the phone just now?  
  
'Actually, Ivy, I need your help with Simon. I want out of this 'American Idol' thing. It took my fake night with Simon, for me to realize that I don't need any of this. What I do need is Fox.'  
  
Ivy squinted at her.  
  
'You need my help getting out of your contract? Why? You'll need something to hold on to when your relationship with Fox falls apart....'. Did Whitney say 'fake night'?  
  
Whitney smiled, as Teresa walked up behind Ivy, then tapped her on the shoulder. Ivy whirled around, and Teresa handed her a copy of a picture of Ivy and Simon. Ivy gasped, then snatched the picture!  
  
'I'm thinking of becoming a photographer,' Teresa said gleefully, 'I mean, I think I captured the essence of you: a lying, cheating, whore!'  
  
Ivy balled up the picture! She then sneered at Teresa! She actually bared teeth!  
  
'Now, now, Ivy! If you don't get Whitney out of that contract, not only will I sell this picture to every tabloid I can find, but, I will also tell them that you cried out for Sam Bennett during...'  
  
Ivy reached out to slap Teresa, but Whitney grabbed her arm and whirled her back around!  
  
'You know, when I think back to all of those times that Fox told me you were no damned good, and I didn't listen, I feel like a total fool! Because I couldn't imagine that you really hated him, or me, as much as he thought. I'm not going to have any choice but to tell Fox about what you did here. Needless to say, I don't ever want to see you again, and Fox won't either, I'm sure. Though, I know that's the way he feels already.'  
  
Whitney let go of her arm, and Ivy pulled it away roughly. Whitney then walked around her, and together with Teresa, they walked back up to the apartment.  
  
Ivy swiped at the angry tears that had formed in her eyes. She then took out her cellphone and dialed Simon Cowell's number.   
  
****  
  
Pilar arrived at the DiMera home, parked, then showed her badge to Hank Bennett, who nodded, then let her through. There were still plenty of gapers, including Liz Sanbourne, who was now wondering if bricking Lexie up, would be a better way to get rid of her!  
  
Pilar walked into the living room. Shane Donovan was standing there with Sam Bennett. Both Sam and Shane looked surprised to see her.   
  
'Pilar? I thought you were going to stay at the hospital and watch Julian Crane?' Shane asked.  
  
But Pilar looked from him to Sam.  
  
'Sam, have you seen the body?'  
  
Sam nodded slowly.  
  
'Yes, but the medical examiner said he had been there over 20 years. So, there really wasn't much to see.'  
  
'You said, 'he'? Was there anything personal on him? A wallet? Anything?'  
  
Sam shook his head at Shane, who was nodding. Sam put a hand on Pilar's shoulder.  
  
'We don't know it was Martin, Pilar. So, don't go getting excited over nothing.'  
  
But Shane disagreed. This woman needed to know for her own peace of mind, whether her husband was still alive or not. Otherwise, she would be a on a wild goose chases for the rest of her days.  
  
'Pilar, one of the fingers had a wedding ring on it.'  
  
Pilar's eyes widened!  
  
'Let me see it! Let me see it!' she yelled, her heart beating a mile a minute. Sam shook his head sadly, as Shane walked over to the Medical Examiner, who was just getting ready to take the body out. He handed Shane something. Shane took it, then walked back over to Pilar. He held out the ring.   
  
Pilar backed away, covering her mouth with one hand. The other reached out for the ring. She then began sobbing, dropping to the floor. It was Martin's wedding ring.  
  
Sam went over to her and pulled her up off of the ground. He glared at Shane, then whispered to Pilar.  
  
'Come on, honey. You're coming home to stay with Grace and me.'  
  
Pilar did not respond, but numbly, allowed Sam to guide her from the house. Shane shook his head regretfully. 


	13. Julian's Decision

Chapter 13  
  
Julian and Fox spy on Liz. Tony is arrested.  
  
Fox had just barely managed to catch up with Julian, as he tried to take off out of the hospital parking lot without him!  
  
'Father!' Fox yelled, as he got into the passenger side, 'we came together, remember?!'  
  
'Oh, Fox! You could have called one of our chauffeurs to come and pick you up! Now I really need to be alone!'  
  
'Why? Did you get to see Dr. Russell?'  
  
'Yes! But, this is not about that! Now really...'  
  
'Now, 'really', you need to level with me, Father! What the hell is going on with you? And where are we going?'  
  
Julian switched on the radio, then began to talk.  
  
'Stefano DiMera called me.'  
  
'What?! How did he have your cell number?' Fox asked.  
  
'God only knows! Anyway, he offered me a deal. And it is one I have to give serious consideration.'  
  
'Alright, out with it! Because everyone knows that no deal with that weirdo, is a good one!'  
  
Julian stopped at a light.  
  
'He wants me to get his daughter and grandson to one of the Crane jets. He'll have one of his own pilots fly them to where ever he is.'  
  
Fox said nothing for a moment, but he was gaping at Julian. Finally, he spoke.  
  
'Lexie Carver hates her father...and her brother, for that matter.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'So, she'll never agree to that! And what do you get out of this anyway?'  
  
The light turned green again, and Julian hit the gas.  
  
'Stefano uses his 'influence' with the FBI, to get them to drop the charges against Eve and I. Oh, and there's an even juicier incentive: he admitted that Alistair is not dead, but living with him, comatose! Stefano told me he would be more than happy to make that bastard a permanent guest, if I could accomplish this.'  
  
'Grandfather is alive? Jesus! We've went through all of this crap for nothing!'  
  
'I don't know about that, Fox.' Julian answered. 'I mean, from the way Stefano explained it, if he is to be believed, it was Tony that actually shot Alistair, but didn't realize that he was still alive.'  
  
'So?' Fox asked.  
  
'So, I've been thinking about that will. Alistair didn't fake his own death here. That means that it was his plan to stick it to us, the whole time.'  
  
Fox was quiet. Julian glanced over at him.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
'If we could prove Grandfather was still alive, then Austin would have to forfeit his control. I mean, he only has what he has, because we all thought Grandfather was dead.'  
  
'Yes...' Julian suddenly got the gist of what his son was saying! He had been so preoccupied with ridding Eve of Tony DiMera, and never having to look at his father again, that he had forgotten the big picture. There were papers, that Alistair had had drawn up, that said that if he was ever INCAPACITATED, in any way, control of the Crane fortune, would be given TEMPORARILY, to Julian. A coma was as good as incapacitated as one could get!  
  
'You might have a point, Fox.' Julian murmured.  
  
'Yes, and if he is comatose, that's as good as dead anyway. Meaning, we wouldn't have to hear his mouth all of the time.' Fox added.  
  
'Yes, well, I still have to get Lexie and her baby, to get on that plane. Otherwise, none of this comes to pass.'  
  
'She won't go willingly.'  
  
Julian gave him a sideways glance.  
  
'Stefano was perfectly aware that she wouldn't.'  
  
Fox looked at him.  
  
'You're going to KIDNAP them?! God, Father!'  
  
'Well what else can I do?! Now, I have a small bottle of chloroform that I keep in the glove compartment there. And a pair of black gloves. Get them out for me, will you?'  
  
'Hell no! And why do you keep that kind of stuff in the glove compartment?'  
  
'It's a long story. What are you waiting for? Open the glove compartment!'  
  
'Why? So I can get my fingerprints all over it!'  
  
'Fox, I'm hurt! We can't stop trusting one another now! Why would I try and frame you?'  
  
'You get your own chloroform out! And why are we in this neighborhood? That's Coach Russell's house!'  
  
'Yes,' Julian said dryly, 'your future father-in-law.'  
  
'Don't remind me! Father, you're not thinking...'  
  
'I don't know what I'm thinking yet! I have to assess the situation.'  
  
Fox didn't know what that meant, but he didn't like the sounds of it! He looked around.  
  
'Why are there so many cars over at Pilar's house?'  
  
Before Julian could give a smart answer, the radio announcer reported that the body found in the DiMera basement, was suspected to be that of missing Harmony resident, Martin Fitzgerald.  
  
Fox closed his eyes. Teresa was going to be devastated! He just hoped Pilar told her daughter about this, before she heard it somewhere else first.  
  
'So, I guess your hunch was right, hey?' Fox said.  
  
Julian sighed.  
  
'It's not like I wanted to be right about Martin Fitzgerald being dead. But at least now Pilar can get on with her life.'  
  
They sat there for a moment. Fox then cleared his throat.  
  
'Well, what are you planning on doing?' he asked.  
  
Julian didn't answer. He stared over at the Russell house. He saw Lexie look out of the window, towards Pilar's house. Then, the door opened, and T.C. walked out, closed the door behind him, and walked over to Pilar's house.  
  
'I wonder if Lexie is alone?' Julian muttered.  
  
'Father, let's get the hell out of here. You'll think of another way to get yourself and Dr. Russell off of the hook.'  
  
Julian was about to turn away and start the car, when he did a double take. He then looked at Fox.  
  
'Look over there! Do you see what I see?'  
  
Fox looked, then blinked hard. He looked at Julian.  
  
'What the hell is Liz doing in the bushes over there?'  
  
Julian smiled at his son.  
  
'Let's go and find out, shall we?'  
  
****  
  
Liz put on a pair of black leather gloves, then crouched down low, when Lexie passed the window again.  
  
She had had a close call when T.C. had come out of the house just now. There had been a moment, where Liz could've sworn he had glanced her way. But, he didn't appear to have seen her.  
  
Liz could see that it was just Lexie and the baby in the house. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She then dialed the number of the Russell house. It took a few moments, until finally, Lexie picked up.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Alexandra, darling!' Liz said, in her best Celeste imitation. That woman's accent was about as real as Ms Cleo's!  
  
'Mother? You sound funny?'  
  
'Oh, I've have a bit of a cold!'  
  
'When did this happen? You sounded fine yesterday when we spoke.'  
  
Liz coughed.  
  
'It happened in the middle of the night, I guess. I woke up feeling awful. How are you darling?'  
  
'Oh, I've been better. Pilar just got news that points to her husband being dead. T.C. went over to see about her. I barely know her...I didn't feel right going over there.'  
  
'Yes, darling, maybe that's best. Listen, I'm in town and would like to see you. Meet me at the Book Cafe, alright?'  
  
'Well, there's no one here, Mother. I couldn't just leave Theo.'  
  
Damn! Liz thought. She had forgotten all about the baby! She really didn't want to murder a child. Maybe she could just leave him somewhere.  
  
'Bring him, darling! I always love seeing my grandson!'  
  
'Uh, okay. I'll just leave a note for T.C..'  
  
'Fine, I'll see you in a little bit then.' Liz said, then hung up abruptly. She then stared at Lexie's car. The stupid bitch had left one of the backseat doors open. Perfect! She would like in wait on the floor of the backseat, then, pop up and surprise Lexie. Then, Liz would force her to drive over to Beth Wallace's condemned house.  
  
Just as Liz was smiling at the thought, of throwing Lexie into that hole in the basement, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Slowly, she turned around. Julian and Fox Crane were staring at her. Fox waved.  
  
'I have a proposition for you, Liz.' Julian said, smiling at her. For now, he clearly saw a way to give Stefano what he wanted, AND get rid of Liz as well!  
  
Liz squinted at the both of them.  
  
'Now?'  
  
'What are you doing out here in the bushes, Liz?' Fox asked.  
  
'Yes, and in front of T.C. Russell's house, no less.' Julian noted.  
  
Fox pointed to the gloves on Liz's hands.  
  
'And those things right there, those are never a good sign!'  
  
Liz looked back towards the window. Lexie was walking upstairs. She didn't have a lot of time to be talking to these fools!  
  
'Get out of here! What I'm doing here is none of your concern! And I don't care to hear any propositions from the likes of you, Julian Crane!'  
  
'Oh, but I think you will, Liz dear. For you see, it involves what you are about to do to the lovely, Alexandra Carver. Tell me, were you planning on murdering her outright, or were you going to stash her someplace for a few days?'  
  
Liz's eyes widened. Fox raised a brow.  
  
'Well,' Julian continued, 'I'm just going to come right out with it. Stefano DiMera called me.'  
  
'Why would I care about that?' Liz sighed, looking back towards the window. Lexie was still upstairs.  
  
'Because he wants his daughter and grandson back, that's why.'  
  
Liz looked away. Julian could see that her mind was working overtime.  
  
'Why would he tell you that?' Liz asked suspiciously.  
  
'Don't wouldn't worry about that. The point is, Stefano wants them on my plane and in the air, in a relatively short amount of time. If you could do that, then you would be rid of Lexie and her child. Oh, yes, and you would have T.C. all to yourself again.'  
  
Liz shook her head.  
  
'What are you getting out of this, Julian?'  
  
'No, dear. It's what you're getting out of this. Because your way, has Stefano DiMera hunting you down for the rest of your life. And I'm sure, if he has his way, that your life will be relatively short lived.'  
  
Liz rubbed her hands together. This would be perfect! She wouldn't actually have to murder Lexie or her child. Stefano would just 'take her away'.  
  
'Alright! But once I get her to the airport, how do I get her onto one of your planes? No, see my plan is much easier.'  
  
'Which is?' Fox asked.  
  
Liz shrugged.  
  
'That's none of your business!' she snapped at him. Fox pulled Julian away a bit.  
  
'Okay, she does have a point, Father. I mean, even if she could get her to the airport, how does she get her onto the plane?'  
  
Julian nodded, then walked back over to Liz.  
  
'I will drive ahead to the airport, make sure you have access, then you will drive Lexie up to the plane. The pilot will help you get her, and her baby, on board. And I do suggest that you drive...meaning you will have to knock her out, at some point.'  
  
Liz's mind was spinning! God! If Stefano DiMera wanted his bitch daughter back, then that would really solve all of her problems! There was no way T.C. would ever find her again! He would have no choice but to turn to her, in his time of need!  
  
But what the hell did Julian get out of this? Probably something for her bitch sister! That alone, almost made Liz turn down the offer!   
  
But, then again, if she could get Lexie on the plane, she wouldn't have to worry about her escaping or anything like that! She would have had to wait a good day before Beth Wallace's house was condemned. That might have given Lexie time to escape....  
  
Liz looked at Julian and Fox.  
  
'You're on. Tell me what to do.'  
  
Julian smiled at her, then turned to Fox.  
  
'First, you go over to Pilar's and stay there if you have to. Have one of the chauffeurs return you to the mansion.'  
  
'But Father...'  
  
'I don't want you involved in this!' Julian hissed. 'Now get going.'  
  
Fox looked around, then climbed out of the bushes. He then began walking towards Pilar's house.  
  
Julian then turned to Liz.  
  
'This is what you're going to do.'  
  
****  
  
Lexie carried Theo down the stairs, dreading her upcoming meeting with Celeste. For unless she wanted to apologize, they didn't have too much to say to one another.  
  
Though, they hadn't had a real fight, the other day over the phone. But her mother could just be so nosy! God! The nerve of that woman to ask about her and T.C.'s sex life! Not that there was much to tell!  
  
T.C. was very patient and loving, but Lexie did not feel she was ready, yet, to make love with him. It just seemed too soon. Abe hadn't been cold in his grave two full months.  
  
It was not that she didn't want T.C., but what did it say about her, that she was ready to jump into bed with another man, so soon after he husband died? It said that her marriage to Abe meant nothing, that what!  
  
Lexie opened the front door, balancing a gurgling Theo in one arm. She then closed it behind her and walked towards her car. She already had her keys in her hand, so she unlocked the backseat, with the intention of settling Theo into his car seat.  
  
As she opened the door, Lexie noticed the ugliest blanket, lying on the floor of the back. What the hell was that?! And who put it in her car?  
  
It was when Lexie leaned in with Theo, that Liz jumped up from underneath it! Liz realized she would be at a disadvantage, if she had to attack Lexie from the front, but she didn't have much of a choice.  
  
Lexie emitted a squeak, and Theo a screaming howl, as Liz quickly grabbed a fistful of Lexie's hair to yank her into the car! She then brought up the chloroformed soaked rag that she had been hiding, and pressed it against Lexie's nose and mouth!   
  
'Shut-up!' Liz hissed, as she caught the baby, that slipped out of Lexie's arms. There wasn't a lot of room to maneuver, so Liz looked around. No one seemed to be in sight. Liz reached up and unlocked the driver's side door. She then got out of the car, using the other backseat door. She slammed that shut, then ran around to the other backseat door, shoving Lexie all the way in, then slamming that door.  
  
Liz then got in the driver's side and shut the door. She reached back and fastened a crying Theo in. Lexie was on the floor. Liz reached down and snatched her car keys that had dropped down onto the floor. It was a good thing Julian just happened to have chloroform in his glove compartment!  
  
****  
  
It took Liz a half an hour to get out to the airport. She turned on the radio. There were no news reports about Lexie. She smiled. Lexie probably left that note for T.C., telling him that she was going to meet with her dear ole Ma!  
  
Celeste! Just the thought of causing that heifer misery, was enough to get her to agree to Julian's plan!  
  
There was another news report about Martin Fitzgerald. Liz shook her head. When she returned, she was going over to Pilar's. Antonio would need all the friends he could get. And she would see how T.C. was doing!  
  
Just then, a report came on about a Salem woman, named Marlena Black, who had been reported missing. Liz frowned. Hadn't she been one of the people kidnapped on that island by Stefano DiMera? Christ! Liz had no doubt that Mrs. Black and Lexie would be seeing one another soon enough!  
  
Julian was as good as his word...for once! She had no problem getting past security and being able to drive right up to the specified jet. It did read CRANE INDUSTRIES on the side.  
  
As Liz pulled up, she saw a man, who was definitely the captain, and Julian, standing there. She stopped close to them, then got out. She walked over to them.  
  
'Signed, sealed and delivered!' she grinned at both of them. Julian did not smile back. He regretted having to do this, but, there didn't seem to be any other way. And he just wouldn't have Eve working undercover, her whole pregnancy, trying to outwit some murderer(or believed to be murderer!).  
  
The 'captain', nodded, then opened up the backseat door. Julian looked at Liz.   
  
'Well, you're one step closer to becoming Mrs. T.C. Russell.'  
  
'You're damned right I am! And I deserve happiness...and T.C.! We were denied one another for way too long, all because of Eve!'  
  
The captain picked up Lexie, walked over to the steps, then carried her up them and disappeared inside the jet.  
  
'Ah, all of this is Eve's fault again, hey?'  
  
'Yes, Julian, it is! And let me tell you something: if I don't get T.C. back, there will be hell to pay! I'll make my sister suffer worse than she ever has before! And there won't be a damned thing you'll be able to do to help her!'  
  
The captain returned, running down the steps. He then hurried over to the car, leaned in, and pulled Theo out of his car seat. He picked him up and began walking towards the steps. Julian stared after the boy wistfully. What the hell kind of life was that child going to have? Especially under the influence of Stefano DiMera? Would he turn out like Tony?  
  
Julian looked at Liz.  
  
'Give me the chloroform and the rag.'  
  
'Why?' Liz asked, looking him up and down.  
  
'Because it's mine, Liz, that's why! It can all be traced back to me, not you! I'm going to get rid of it, so I can cover both of our tracks!'  
  
Liz rolled her eyes, then walked over to the backseat door. It was still open. She leaned in found the bottle on the floor, along with the rag she had used on Lexie. She backed out of the car and turned around to hand them over to Julian. She then gasped!  
  
The captain was there again, and he grabbed her hard! Liz screamed and looked at Julian, who snatched the rag and chloroform from her. As the captain held her, Julian placed the rag firmly about Liz's nose and mouth.  
  
'I'm sorry, Liz. But I can't have you pestering Eve during this delicate time!'  
  
Liz went limp. Julian looked at the captain.  
  
'Tell Stefano he's getting another guest.'  
  
The captain smiled, as he began to haul Liz towards the plane.  
  
'I'm always happy to be of service.'  
  
Julian rolled his eyes. He had paid that man an extra five hundred to take Liz off of his hands! Julian watched as the captain got Liz onto the plane, then closed the door. Soon, Eve and him would be free to live out their lives.  
  
Julian pushed aside the guilt he was feeling over Lexie and baby Theo. Eve could never know about this....Eve...now they just had to wait and see if the 'evidence' on Tony, would suddenly appear.  
  
Julian got into his car, still carrying the rag and chloroform. He knew of a nice bridge he could drop them both off the side of.  
  
****  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
Eve tried to smile, as Tony spoke of getting her divorce from T.C., sped up.  
  
'Well, what's the hurry?' she asked.  
  
Tony tilted his head.  
  
'Eve, surely, you want to be free of that man? The sooner you are rid of him, the sooner you can start focusing on yourself, and our children.'  
  
Eve blinked.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'What?' he asked, smiling adoringly at her.  
  
'You said, 'our children'.'  
  
'I did?'  
  
'Yes, Tony, you did.'  
  
'Darling, I'm sorry. It's just that I wish they were. That and, well, I plan to help you raise them. It's not easy being a single mother. Alexandra is finding that out now. And since Julian has all but abandoned you, really, you need to seriously think about what male figures you want in your babies lives.'  
  
Eve nodded, but was becoming more and more unnerved! She had been so sure when the FBI first offered her this deal, that she could pull it off, with little or no fanfare. But now...  
  
'Tony, have the police figured out who's body that was in your basement?'  
  
Tony reached for her hand.  
  
'Darling, let's not discuss it. The news will just upset you.'  
  
Eve's eyes widened.  
  
'Why? Because it's someone I know?'  
  
'I believe you did, yes. Now really, Eve, this isn't anything we should be discussing at this time...'  
  
'Who was it?' she asked.  
  
Tony squeezed her hand.  
  
'A man by the name of Martin Fitzgerald. He was...'  
  
'He was Pilar's husband! Oh my God!'  
  
'Eve, darling, you really need to calm down!'  
  
Eve nodded, upset for Pilar, Antonio, Luis, Teresa and Miguel. To think that Martin had been in Harmony this whole time...dead in someone's creepy basement! It wasn't right!  
  
'Please, darling, put it out of your mind.'  
  
'I know, Tony. I'll try.'  
  
'Good. Because there is something else I want to talk to you about.'  
  
Eve smiled at him.  
  
'Okay, what?'  
  
'First of all, I got the distinct impression, that you assumed I had something to do with that body in the pillar, when you first discovered it. Am I wrong?'  
  
Eve looked away briefly, then looked at him again.  
  
'No, Tony, you're not wrong. But what was I supposed to think? How could you not know it was there?'  
  
'Eve, there's nothing down there! The servants, nor I, have no use for the room whatsoever. I just didn't know.'  
  
'And I know that now, Tony. The whole thing was just such a shock.'  
  
'I know, Eve. And you don't need anymore horrible surprises such as that. I want to take you away from here, once Dr. Parks says you can be released.'  
  
Eve kept her expression neutral.  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
Tony reached out and touched her hair.  
  
'Of course you do. I want to take you away, where you can go through the rest of your pregnancy in peace. Away from fingers in brick pillars...and Julian. I know it must hurt to even look at his face.'  
  
There was a part of Eve, that was oddly touched that Tony was so concerned with her feelings. But, she could not let him take her away from Harmony.  
  
'Tony, I....'  
  
Tony then got down on his knees! He pulled a diamond ring out from the inside of his jacket pocket. Eve's mouth dropped open.  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
'Eve, darling, I want you to marry me as soon as your divorce from T.C. goes through. Please, say yes, darling?'  
  
The door to Eve's room opened, and two men in suits walked in. Tony got up off of his knees quickly and turned around.  
  
'Who are you? What is the meaning of this crude interruption?'  
  
'I'd say the only thing crude was that proposal!' Julian snapped. He was standing behind the two men and walked over to Tony, snatching the ring from him and looking at it.  
  
'Mother of God! This looks like cubic zirconia!'  
  
'The hell it is!' Tony hissed, snatching the ring back! He then eyed the men in suits.  
  
'What is the meaning of this?!'  
  
One of the men stepped forward.  
  
'The meaning of this is, you are under arrest for the murder of Alistair Crane! Now I'm going to read you your rights.'  
  
Tony laughed shortly.  
  
'Are you insane?! I haven't murdered anyone!'  
  
'We have proof, sir. Now, I have to read you your rights.'  
  
Tony looked at Julian, who walked over to Eve and bent down to hug her. She hugged him back.  
  
Tony heard nothing the police officer was saying.  
  
'Eve? What is the meaning of this?'  
  
Julian let go of her quickly and turned to glare at him.  
  
'The 'meaning' is it's over. You're going to prison and Eve and I are getting married.'  
  
Tony looked from Julian to Eve, who couldn't hold his gaze long. She looked down at her hands guiltily.  
  
Tony felt handcuffs being put on him. He said nothing after that. Nothing as he was being taken away. That was fine. He would use the time to plot his revenge against Julian and Eve.  
  
Eve watched as Tony was taken away. He had looked so hurt! She then looked up at Julian, and threw her arms around his neck.   
  
'We've been cleared, darling!' Julian whispered ecstatically against her hair. 'We are finally free!'  
  
This is the end of 'Very Secret Passions'. In the final part of this saga, 'The Road to Happily Everafter', Julian and Eve are happily married and the proud parents of twins Evan and Erin Crane. But, Julian's actions that got them to this point, come back to haunt him. 


End file.
